


Black Feather Song

by PippinSqueaks



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Calm Calm Fruit, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone is dragged into the Straw Hat agenda, Exes, F/M, Fluff, Past Relationship(s), RIP to Law’s blood pressure, Reconciliation, She just wants to sing and perform, Singing, Slow Burn, The first few chapters are a bit shite it gets better I promise, Yes she has Corazon’s Devil Fruit, kind of, no beta we die like men, none of this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 76,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinSqueaks/pseuds/PippinSqueaks
Summary: Sabaody Archipelago was Katya’s place to start afresh. After leaving the North Blue four years ago, she had made her way to the Grand Line to begin her singing career.Unfortunately, Katya’s days of peace and budding stardom are about to be interrupted by the arrival of the Supernovas.Why did she have to run into the one pirate that had broken her 16 year old heart all those years ago? More crucially, why was it suddenly so important to him, and some shady underworld figure known as ‘Joker’, that she had eaten some weak Devil Fruit last year.It was only the Calm Calm Fruit. It was nothing that special....was it?
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	1. The Singer of Sabaody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: drinking

A purple coat swished gently in the breeze of the open air of Sabaody Archipelago. The sun was beginning to rise as the owner of said coat walked quietly towards Grove 13. If anyone had bothered to look her way, they may have noticed that as she walked, her feet didn’t make a sound, even with the long boots she had on. 

Takimi Katya smiled as she approached one of her favourite places on the island. She had been settled on the archipelago for a year now. It was good for business, being in between Paradise and the New World. Simple to distribute Tone Dials with songs, plus there were many groves with decent sized performance areas. 

Katya smiled to herself. It had been a tough, but ultimately right decision to follow her dream and come to the Grand Line. The North Blue, where her hometown of Forhargo was, had been her home for many years, but the Grand Line was where you went to be noticed in the world. 

“Ah, hello, Katya-san, how have you been?” A voice rose as she walked into her destination building. 

“Please, Shakky, you can speak informally to me. You always said I could with you.” Katya smiled at the bartender as she climbed onto the bar stool and slid her purple coat off her shoulders. “Where’s your infamous husband?”

“Out somewhere causing trouble, no doubt. The usual?”

“Please,” Katya shrugged off her bag. “I’m sorry it’s been so long since I’ve come to see you. Please accept my apologies.”

“It’s never a problem, you’re busy, being who you are. Had a few Marines in here the other day who were complaining about temporary deafness.” Shakky smirked. “Figured it was your work.”

“You had Marines in here?”

“Eh, a few on occasion. They never come back, of course, once they realise who usually frequents this place.”

“Bunch of idiots, really.” Katya took a sip of the large margarita that Shakky had placed in front of her. “Can’t get any better company than pirates. Well, most pirates.”

“Not all pirates are the same, though. Had some big-shot rookie come in yesterday. Red hair, mouthy.”

“Shit, Kid’s here?” Katya cursed. 

“You know him?” Shakky inquired with interest. 

“We crossed paths when I was away on business a few months ago.” Crossed paths was a light word for it. She had sang at the request of a pirate family that had been celebrating on an island and Kid had been there. The man had immediately taken a liking to her and hit on her after the concert. Katya had been bored (and horny) so she’d slept with the man and then made a speedy exit in the morning, one that Kid was not best pleased about. If it were not for her Devil Fruit, she would never have gotten off the island without notice. 

“My my, you do know how to pick them,” Shakky continued, picking up on her mood. “Apparently there’s quite the gathering going to happen soon.”

“Oh?” Katya lowered her drink. “A gathering?”

“The rookies with bounties above 100 million, they’re all getting closer to the Archipelago.” Shakky poured herself a drink and leaned onto the bar. “Maybe you’ll run into some this evening. Any idea of where you’re headed to perform?”

“Eh, maybe near the amusement park. I’d like a bigger audience this evening.” Katya took another long sip of her cocktail. “Any word on whether any of those rookies are around there?”

“A few crews have been spotted there today. You’ll have a good audience, if a rowdy one if reputations are to be believed.”

Katya nodded her head, before flicking back a piece of brown hair that had fallen in her face. 

“The world’s changing, young one.” Shakky placed a bottle of whisky on the bar and poured herself a small glass. “I have a feeling that something big will be coming. I know you are good at keeping yourself out of trouble, but the more your music sells, the more of a target you could be. You know how the Tenryubito can be.”

Katya understood perfectly. The Celestial Dragons were often the reason many singers didn’t stay popular for long on the Archipelago. They would demand performers be taken to Mariejois for their own entertainment. Katya, despite being only 21, had been doing well for herself. Her tone dials were selling well, even if her manager Garkin was a sleazy asshole. 

“I’ll be careful, Shakky-san.”

“Take the longer way to the amusement park today, Grove 15 had a lot of ships around today. Some slavers, by the looks of it, and a pirate submarine.”

“Not many crews have a sub these days.” Katya arched an eyebrow in interest. “Though I guess they are good for stealth.”

Shakky smirked “It’s not exactly stealthy. It’s bright yellow.”

“What kind of idiot has a bright yellow submarine?” Katya snorted, and picked up her coat. “Any other crews around that area?” 

“Several other Supernovas are wandering around the island. The rumours about most of the Supernova crews aren’t great. The Straw Hat Pirates intrigue me most, though.” Shakky finished her drink. 

“Straw Hat Luffy...the ones that stormed Enies Lobby.” Katya mused.

“You’re not old to recognise the hat, but I know you know the one that used to own it.”

“Hm? I know them?”

Shakky giggled. “Shanks always was your favourite audience.”

“RED HAIR?! That hat belongs to him?” Katya gaped in shock. “Maybe I’ll have to meet this Straw Hat kid. If Shanks liked him enough to give it to him, well...”

“You never told me the story of how you met him, you know~” Shakky poured out another glass of whiskey for herself. 

“He was visiting an island just inside the New World. I was there for a few days myself; I performed for his crew and he told me to keep in touch in case his crew were wherever I was.” Katya shrugged. Knowing one of the Yonkou was a feat that most would brag about, but Katya didn’t care about bounties or status. Those she performed for were the same thing at the end of the day, an audience, ones that would hopefully tip. Shanks tipped well, even if it was in booze.

“My my, you do know some interesting people, Kat.” 

“All part of my weird life, Shakky.” Katya picked up her coat and handed over the Beri for her drink to Shakky. “I’ll come by soon.” She gave the woman a wink. “Say hi to your husband for me.”

“He’ll be sad he missed you.” Shakky waved her out of the door.

Katya wrapped her coat around her and began the long walk towards the amusement park. It was time to go and see Garkin to discuss her new song. She hated the man, but he was a good manager on the business front. Now she just had to hope she didn’t run into any of those Supernovas. Unless she ran into HIM. Then, Supernova or not, she was going to deafen the man who had dumped her without warning permanently. 

~

Trafalgar Law sneezed slightly as he walked down the streets of a shopping district with his crew. 

“Bless you.” Bepo said. 

“Someone must be talking about you, Captain.” Shachi remarked with a smile, nudging Penguin. 

“It had better not be Eustass-ya, I’ve had enough of him already today.” Law grumbled back. 

The four Heart Pirates were on their way to rendezvous with Ikkaku, who had been shopping for supplies. The men hadn’t wanted her to go alone and she had threatened them several times as well as ranting about her ability to take care of herself before taking Harris and Connor with her to help shopping after Law told her it was an order. They were in dangerous territory after all. He didn’t want any of his crew harmed. 

“Shachi, Penguin, I’m going to look into the timings for our investigation tomorrow at Grove 1 with Bepo. You two meet the others and be back to the ship within two hours. Keep your Den-Den Mushis on hand.”

“Yes, Captain!” The two saluted cheerily. 

The two men watched their Captain and Bepo leave before continuing down the street. Shachi yawned lazily as they ambled around by the shops. 

“Where is Ikkaku supposed to be again?” He turned to his companion. 

“She said she was looking for some books for Captain, plus some entertainment for us all. We got the essentials yesterday.” 

“Entertainment...” Shachi began to daydream. 

“Not that kind, idiot.” Penguin poked him in the ribs. “Some music and card games and things.”

Shachi snorted. “Good luck to her on the music, that’s for sure.” 

“Why do I need luck?” A sharp voice interrupted from behind them. The two engineers jumped and turned to face the only female members of their crew. 

“Ah, Ikkaku, we were just-“

“You two are here to help me, correct?”

“Yeah, but...” Penguin looked around. “Where are Connor and Harris?”

“I sent them back to the ship with a bunch of things already.”

“How much did you buy?!”

“It was within the budget.” Ikkaku shrugged. “Come on, I was about to look in this music store.”

The two followed her into a large record store, which sold traditional records as well as Tone Dials with multiple artists from across the Blues. An elderly man greeted them as they entered. 

“Welcome, welcome, anything I can help you with today?”

“We were hoping to find something to listen to. Long-lasting quality if possible, we have a long journey ahead of us.” Ikkaku smiled warmly at the man. For all her sharp words to her fellow crew members, she had a soft spot for young children and the elderly. 

“Hm, well, do you have a favoured style of music?”

“Not particularly. Do you have any recommendations?”

“Oh, yes!” The man smiled brightly and handed her a record set.

“Hm, ‘Silena Siren’...” She read aloud. 

“AHHHH!” Penguin suddenly screeched. “Put that back if you value your life, Ikkaku!” 

“What?” She balked. 

Shachi was shaking his head vigorously. “Silena Siren is banned listening on the ship! The last time....” He paled. 

“Is it bad?” Ikkaku arched an eyebrow. 

Penguin grimaced. “Quite the opposite. She’s great, it’s just...well, she wrote a few songs that anger Captain.”

“Not just anger Captain, they make him downright murderous!”

“Okay you two clearly know more about this than me.” Ikkaku turned over the cover and looked at the songs. 

“Ikkaku, we can’t have it on the ship, trust us!” 

“Why not?! Be clear with me!” She hissed at them. 

“Because some of the songs are about Captain!” Penguin blurted out and Shachi clapped his hand over his companion’s mouth. 

“Don’t speak of it, Pen, he’ll know!”

“.........you’re shitting me.” Ikkaku looked incredibly shocked. “Why would someone write songs about Law?”

“They’re old songs, but...well, he knew her. We knew her.” Penguin continued. 

“Oh, you two know Katya-san?” The old man cut in, smiling at them. 

“YOU KNOW HER?!” The two men screeched loudly 

“Why yes,” the shop owner gently walked over to the wall by the far side of the store. He gestured to a small section of the wall that had a variety of photographs with the man and various famous people. Penguin spotted some truly remarkable faces, including Portgas D. Ace, Silvers Rayleigh and Garp the Hero. “Lots of people pass through here. Katya-san was kind enough to sign a copy for me.” 

Next to a framed - and signed - record that was identical to the one in Ikkaku’s hands was a photograph that looked recent. It had a young woman smiling next to the shop owner. She had bright blue eyes and brown hair cut to shoulder length. She was pretty, Ikkaku noted, with a dash of light freckles across her nose. 

“Katya-chan....” Shachi gasped. “She’s changed so much.”

“How do you two know her?” Ikkaku finally asked. 

“Because....” Penguin sighed after a long pause. “She was almost a Heart Pirate.”


	2. How To Be A Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shachi and Penguin recall how they first met Katya in the North Blue. Meanwhile, a business proposition has the singer on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: mentions of drinking

“You two need to tell me this story.” Ikkaku sat on a bench just outside the music shop. She’d told the elderly man, Morton, that they would be back in a moment. 

“It was about six years ago now,” Penguin explained. “It was only myself, Shachi, Bepo and Captain. We’d been trying to make our way around the North Blue. Anyway, we stopped off at this island, Forhargo. That’s where we met Katya-chan. She was singing in a pub we went to...”

Penguin thought back to the first time they had met the girl with the powerful voice. Captain was days away from turning eighteen, and they had gone to a bar to celebrate his success in an operation. Law had managed to operate on a patient for six consecutive hours and saved a man from death. Despite being exhausted, they had gone out for a drink. Law was still (just) underage, but the death glare he gave the barkeep had meant they had been served without a problem. 

A drink or so in and with lots of stares at Bepo - who had been apologising for his species all evening - several of the patrons began to talk of the singer that would be going on. The crew had waited to find out and they had been introduced to her. Silena Siren was her stage name, but the locals all knew her as simply Katya. 

She had had the voice of an angel; Shachi and Penguin had immediately melted over her before the barkeep hit them round the head and told them that Katya was sixteen. After the show, Katya had tried to bribe the barkeep for a drink for herself, but had been refused. Apparently it was a regular occurrence. 

Then the two men and mink saw something they never thought that they would witness. Law had complimented her singing and actually blushed. Thus it began. Whilst they were on the island, Katya became their friend quickly, much to the annoyance of her aunt, who chased the crew away with a broom every time they came by her house. Katya had snuck out to see them anyway. Her and Law became closer. 

The crew ended up spending close to eight months on the island, with Law practicing his medical skills. But Shachi and Penguin knew the real reason that they stayed. Law would spend his evenings with Katya most days, and he would nap on Bepo as she sang them songs that she had written. 

It had been one of the most peaceful times for the newly made Heart Pirates.

However, when it went downhill, it went downhill fast. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo left them alone one night as the two had been all over one another. Raging hormones and whatnot, they had left them to their devices. Law had returned to their ship one evening with a large red mark on his face and a cold stare. He ordered them to leave the island immediately, and that they would not be returning. 

Bepo had pleaded with Law to let them say goodbye to Katya, but Law shouted that they were never to speak of her again. Weeks later, they had gotten the story out of an incredibly intoxicated Law. The two had slept together, as they had predicted, but Law had then asked her to become a Heart Pirate and leave with them. Katya had said she wasn’t ready to leave at which point there had been a row; Law had called her a number of rude things and she had slapped him, called him the most selfish person she had ever met before disappearing. 

“Wow.” Ikkaku whistled. “Captain does not come off well in this story.” 

Penguin glanced at Shachi. “We could tell he regretted how things had been left, but he never spoke of her again after that.” He sighed. “Katya was one of our best friends. Smart, funny, and her and Captain...well, I think they really loved each other.”

“I can’t imagine Captain being in love.” 

“It had to be seen to be believed. Two years ago, though, we heard a song in a small record shop on our way here. Most of you were on the ship. It was the one she had written for Captain. It was her breakthrough single, according to the owner. We recognised it immediately, but then we listened to the rest of the album.” Shachi winced. “It was NOT good.”

Ikkaku turned over the record in her hands, looking at the song titles. “I take it that ‘All You Had To Do Was Stay’ and ‘Bad Medicine’ were some of the more offending ones?”

“Captain destroyed the shop after he heard them.”

Ikkaku’s eyes widened. “Wait, was that the one with the marine base? Where Captain got a bounty increase?”

The two nodded and Ikkaku stood up. She walked back into the shop as the two sat on the bench. When she walked out, waving goodbye to Morton, she had a bag in her hand. 

“YOU BOUGHT THE ALBUM?!” The two screeched. Ikkaku grinned mischievously.

“And I got tickets to her concert tonight! It’s by the amusement park. We’re all going!”

The two sunk to the ground. “We’re all DEAD.” 

~

Garkin chewed on his cigar as Katya surveyed the stage for the concert. The purple lights were in place and she smiled happily. Impromptu concerts were oddly good marketing. They advertised them on the day of the concert only, and it meant that only those on the archipelago could attend. No point selling tickets months in advance; there were so many travellers that not many stayed on the island for longer than the log pose took to set. 

“Oi,” Garkin turned to Katya. “I had an offer through the higher-ups for you.”

“Oh?” Katya’s nose wrinkled at the scent of the pungent cigars her manager was partial to. 

“Got sponsorship for your new album.”

Katya’s eyes sparkled. “Really?!” She clapped her hands together. A sponsor was rare to get, and it meant lots of studio time and marketing. It could seriously boost her career. 

“Mm. Some Saint Charloss. He likes your music.”

“Saint? Y-you mean...”

“You got a problem with that, brat?” Garkin squinted his beady eyes at her. 

‘You know how the Tenryubito can be’ Shakky’s words echoed in her head. 

“I’m going to have to decline, Garkin-san.” Katya said. The man’s face began to go purple. 

“You know what the sponsorship of a Dragon could be? We could make millions! You ungrateful piece of-“

“Garkin-san, your meeting is here!” Another voice called from beside the stage.

“This discussion isn’t over, bitch. You will take that contract, or you’re done.” Garkin spat. 

Katya scowled in return. Garkin was a money-hungry asshole who didn’t care about anyone except himself. He still made her sing her debut single at every concert as it was her most popular song. She had only sung it in the first place as it was the most popular song she had sung as she’d travelled. She didn’t want to sing it. Too memories of Law. But it was the song that had first gotten attention of record producers and had given her her first big break. 

She went backstage and began to change into her white performance dress. It glittered with purple sparkles, but even its beauty had not improved her mood. 

Activating her Devil Fruit, she made the room soundproof. She rarely used the fruit, unless she wanted to go unnoticed in a crowd. Or escape from red haired pirates that she’d had a one-night stand with. But right now she really wanted to kick something and not be disturbed. 

The Calm Calm Fruit, it was called. She had acquired it around a year ago at a market. The lady that had found it had just assumed it was a new kind of pear she hadn’t seen before. Katya had tried it and realised too late what it was. The taste had been beyond awful. She had looked it up in a Devil Fruit book guide and identified it as the Calm Calm Fruit. 

As far as Katya was concerned, it didn’t really do much aside from provide stealth when she wanted it. The only people who even knew she had it were her aunt, whom she still wrote to frequently, Shakky, Rayleigh, and Garkin. Garkin only knew because of how many times she had used it in the studio to focus on writing her music. 

“Stupid bastard.” She muttered, kicking her chair again. The door suddenly opened and Katya quickly deactivated her Silent. 

“Two minutes time to curtain, Siren-san.”

“Thank you, James, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Katya grabbed her microphone. Worrying about Garkin and his insane contract idea could wait until after the show. She fastened her necklace around her neck. A silver necklace with a stethoscope charm that Law had given her. She wore it to remind herself that she a fighter and more than just someone who wrote songs about their ex. Or maybe she wore it out of habit. She never could pinpoint which one it was. But she was on a mission now. If Garkin wanted her to put on a show, then she’d put on the one she wanted to. 

~

“Ikkaku, this isn’t a good idea! What if Captain finds out?” Shachi pleaded with the excited woman as she, Penguin and six other members of the Heart Pirates made their way towards the amusement park stage area. 

“He’s with Bepo. Besides, he said we could have a free night so long as we watched our backs.”

“Silena Siren...” Harris read the flyer that Ikkaku had given the crew to Jake, the Heart Pirates cook. “The beauty from North Blue.”

“She sounds amazing~” The male members of the crew began to daydream. They hadn’t been filled in on the situation by those in the know. For them, this was a case of just a fun night out. 

A loud cheer interrupted Penguin and Shachi’s mild panic attack and they heard music playing. 

“We’re going to be late, come on!” Ikkaku ran towards the sound, tugging along the two by their boiler suits. 

The crew entered and they clambered towards the stage. There were lots of pirates and citizens alike in attendance. The lights and music were bright and loud. It was a great atmosphere and their crew mates looked ecstatic. It had been a tough few weeks. Shachi and Penguin looked up at the stage and gasped. 

Katya was stood on the stage, a spotlight upon her. Purple sparkles were all over her white skater dress. Her hair was done up in an elegant twist and she had tiny purple feathers on her eyelashes. She was dazzling, and even more beautiful than she had been when they had last seen her.

“She’s so...”

“...Womanly.” 

The two began to turn into a puddle before Ikkaku pulled them to their feet. 

“But you held your pride like you should have held me...” Katya sang on the stage. “Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing? I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how....I've never heard silence quite this loud!”

“She’s so good!” Connor cheered. “Thanks for the tickets, Ikkaku!” The rest of the crew cheered in agreement and began to dance in an incredibly goofy manner, aside from Dan, one of the medical officers, who merely rolled his eyes at them. 

Ikkaku began to lose herself in the music. Despite the impression she’d gotten from the two engineers, very few of the songs were actually break-up songs. Shachi and Penguin began to enjoy themselves too. Halfway through one of the songs, they turned to Ikkaku. 

“We’re really glad you made us come, Ikkaku. It’s so great to see how far Katya-chan has come.”

“You like it, steal it, gotta beat 'em to the treasure~” Katya’s voice echoed around the stadium. “A right of passage- bad just doesn't get much better!”

“Hey, Captain!” A voice behind Shachi and Penguin made them freeze. Harris was talking into the Den-Den Mushi. “We’re at a concert by the amusement park! It’s a singer from the North Blue, she’s called-“ 

“AHHHH!” Shachi and Penguin dived for the small snail and ended up tackling Harris to the floor. 

“Oi, wh-“ the connection cut out. 

“There's so many ways to be wicked...” Katya finished her song and the crowd roared. 

“Yeah, we’re screwed.” Ikkaku said bluntly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think!
> 
> Also I love Descendants at the age of 23, sue me.


	3. A Concert at the Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya performs for a crowd and the Heart Pirates get busted by their Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content earnings: None

“Thank you so much everyone! Please enjoy some drinks, we’ll be back in a few minutes!” Katya said happily to the cheering crowd. She wiped her brow with a small handkerchief as soon as she got off stage and took a long swig of water. 

“Hey, you can’t be back here!” A voice sounded from not far off and there was a loud crash. Katya put down her water and went to see what the fuss was about. 

“KATYA-CHAN!” Two figures ran towards her with several security guards in pursuit. Katya whipped her head around to see two faces she never thought she’d see ever again. 

“Shachi? Pen?” She gasped and beamed. She ran to greet them and hugged the two tightly. 

“Siren-san!”

“It’s okay, James, I know these two.” She waved off the security. 

“K-Katya-chan.” The two men murmured, squashed into her chest.

“Oops, sorry!” She released them and grinned. “What are you doing here?”

“We saw you were performing! We had to see you!”

“You two always were my biggest fans.” She laughed before her face fell slightly into an angry expression. “He’s not with you, is he?” 

“No, not right now!” Shachi sweat dropped. “It’s just us. And-wait. You still have the necklace?”

Katya fiddled with the charm nervously. “I mean, yeah, it’s important to me. It reminds me how far I’ve come.”

The two began to sniffle. “We missed you!”

“Coming through, losers.” Ikkaku joined them and put an arm over Shachi’s shoulder. “Hi, Katya-san. Big fan!”

Katya observed the Heart Pirate boiler suit the woman was wearing. Were she and Law...? No, she shook the idea from her head. No need to entertain those thoughts. “Nice to meet you too. I take it you’re headed for the New World?”

“Yeah! We fought our way through the Grand Line!” Shachi took a rather ridiculous fighting stance which made Katya laugh. 

“How did you get here, Katya-chan?” Penguin asked. 

“Hitched a ride with some ships, mostly. Paid my passage through tips I earned from shows. Made my way here. I’ve been here about ten months. It’s a good place for shows, plus I didn’t like the idea of water much more.”

“Water? Wait, Katya-chan, did you eat a Devil Fruit?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing exciting, but I still can’t swim, so ships seem a bit more daunting now.” She shrugged. 

“Brat!” Garkin’s voice called and the pudgy man stormed up to her and the trio of Heart Pirates. “I’ve got the representatives of Saint Charloss on the phone and they aren’t happy!”

“Tell them to stick their offer up their fat, rich asses, Garkin. I perform for the people.” Katya squared off against the man, who looked like he would explode with anger. 

“This is your last chance, brat. You tell them yes or you can kiss your second album goodbye!”

“Then I guess I’ll be a one album girl.” Katya fired back.

“You’re fired!” 

“Cool.” She said calmly. “I’m going to finish my show now. It was good to see you, boys. Give Bepo-sama my love.”

“SAMA?!” Shachi and Penguin cried. “We feel slighted!”

Katya winked at them mischievously and ran back towards the preparation area. She was going to go out her way. 

~

The trio had gone back into the crowd as and had joined the others. Shachi noticed Bepo make his way towards them, along with a very furious looking Law. 

“Shachi-ya...” Law’s voice was deep and angry sounding. “Penguin-ya, I think we need to have a talk.”

The two men clung to each other. “BEPO, SAVE US!”

“Oh, it’s Katya-chan!” Bepo looked up at the stage which had turned into a singular spotlight. His eyes became watery. “Katya-chaaaaan! I’ve missed her!”

Law grabbed Shachi and Penguin by the scruff of the neck. “You two are on laundry duty for a month. We’re leaving.”

“Aye, aye!” The two said meekly. 

“Bepo, we-“ Law turned to his the Mink, who was crying. 

“Look, Captain...”

Law looked up at the stage. Katya held up a microphone to her lips. The glint of her necklace did not go unnoticed by Law. She still wore it? 

“Ladies, gentlemen, pirates, lovers of music, I’m afraid I’ve been fired!” Katya grinned and threw her hands into the air. “But before I go, I would like to sing one more song. I’ll let it be a crowd request!”

A multitude of voices cried out various titles. 

“Bad Case of Loving You!”

“All You Had To Do Was Stay!”

“Fever!”

“Yeah, Fever!”

“Fever, fever, fever!” The crowd begin to chant and Katya put on a smile. Of course they’d want her most popular song. 

“Aw, you guys love the classics. Fever it is!”

“Captain’s song...” Penguin murmured. 

Law was rather taken aback himself. She still sang Fever, after all these years? That, the necklace...

“I've been bitten by the bug and I'm coming down with, oh, something that can't be cured~” Katya began to sing to the now cheering crowd.  
“There ain't a doctor in this town who is more qualified than you, yeah, to be so adored~”

“I can’t believe she still sings it.” Shachi said to Penguin, who nodded in agreement. 

“Captain, we should go and say hello after the show!” Bepo beamed and turned around. Law’s eyes were hidden by his hat. 

“So tell me what do you prescribe for these symptoms: a heart beating faster and work is a disaster...” 

“We’re going.” Law said. “We have things to do.”

Bepo nodded his head in resignation and the Heart Pirates began to leave. 

“Fever sure has got me good. What you do when fever takes hold? I can't help but need this drug...Don't you feel the fever like I do?”

Law gripped Kikoku tighter. She had written that song as a surprise for him. Katya...she was still so talented and beautiful. But she had refused to become a pirate. She couldn’t be a singer if she was one, she’d argued. Why couldn’t Law just be a normal doctor and stay with her. To travel the world together when they were older, rather than pillage his way down the Grand Line. 

He couldn’t. He was going to avenge Cora-san. Law never told her about him. He’d nearly told her so many times, but it was so painful, and she’d only pity him. They’d fought, and he’d left, and now he was leaving again. 

~

“Thank you, everyone! Hopefully I’ll see you all again someday! Any record producers that are interested in my work, I’m often around Grove 13!” She waved with a large grin, spotting Garkin, purple in the face, at the side of the stage. 

She bounced off the stage and handed her microphone to James, who was shaking with fear as Garkin bounded over. 

“BRAT!”

“Garkin?” Katya yawned as she turned to face him. 

“Don’t you take that informal tone, with me, you bitch! You’re costing me lots of money!”

Katya glared at the cigar smoking man. “I’m not performing for the Dragons.”

“Fine!” Garkin shouted. “Then I can just sell you to them!” Two large men came up behind Katya and grabbed her. She struggled in their grip and growled at her ex-manager. 

“Get your hands off me, you bastards!”

“Saint Charloss is going to be at the auction tomorrow. I’m betting you’ll fetch me a better price that way. I’ll even tell them about your Devil Fruit, that’ll bump up the bidding.” He smiled slyly. “Goodbye, Katya. You’re about to make me a nice lump sum.”

“Suck a dick, you piece of-“ A large fist collided with Katya’s jaw and she collapsed to the floor. The last thing she saw was a blurry pair of handcuffs coming towards her wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, Fever by Kylie Minogue is THE song I think of whenever I think of Law. That just may be my endless thirst, however.


	4. The Auction House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya finds herself in the auction house, as do several of the Supernovas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: mentions of injury and fighting

“That bastard.” Katya spat as she was led into the cells behind the auction house. Garkin would pay for this. The cells were not crowded, but that was because most of the space was taken up by a giant. There were a few other people sat in the shadows. 

“Hey, give me the neck ring! I’ll put this on her.” Disco, the owner of the auction house, was nearby, holding up a collar above a young mermaid with green hair. “Make sure to hold her down!”

“A mermaid...” Katya breathed out. She’d only seen a few in her lifetime. She’d been to the New World once for a show, and had gone very briefly through Fishman Island. She’d gotten food poisoning on the way, so the journey had been mostly spent for her retching over a toilet. 

“No!” The mermaid cried and Disco laughed. All of a sudden, a wave of energy shook through the cells. 

“Such power...” Katya gasped. It was a struggle for her to stay conscious, and she began to feel rather nauseated, but she managed to stay upright. 

“Disco-san!” The slavers cried and rushed over to the now collapsed man. “Someone get a doctor!”

Katya, already in cuffs, shook off her guards and rushed forward to the mermaid. “Shhhh, it’s okay. What’s your name?”

“C-Caimie.”

“I’m Katya. Don’t worry; we’re going to be alright.” The lie slipped through her teeth. “I’ll stay with you as long as I can.” 

“Get in your cells!” 

The two were put next to each other beside the giant. Katya thought there was someone else on the other side, but she couldn’t see them behind the giant’s bulk. She held the young mermaid’s hands and occasionally wiped her tears as the auction began. She held onto her necklace. She had to rely on herself. As soon as she could, she’d get away. Hopefully, she could take this poor young mermaid with her. 

~

“I’m still not sure about this, Captain.” Shachi said nervously as the four Heart Pirates made their way into the Grove 1 Auction Hall the next morning. 

“We’re here for intel, Shachi-ya.” Law replied. The man was grouchy. The incident with the concert had left him in a foul mood, but watching X Drake fighting with the other Supernovas had cheered him up considerably. Watching his rivals fight each other was top quality entertainment. The human auction, however, was less entertaining. Law had insisted the others make sure that the ship was ready for departure, so only Shachi, Penguin and Bepo had accompanied him. 

“Aaaaand next up, we have a lovely family of four. Hard workers, in fit shape for any manual labour needs. Do I hear 3 million Beri?” Disco’s voice echoed through the Grove 1 Auction House.

Law crossed his arms. This auction was taking a long time, and still no information about Joker.

A loud cry came from backstage, making Law’s ears perk up. Clearly a slave that wasn’t happy about being sold. The cries were cut off by what sounded like a loud thwack and a groan.

“Apologies for that, everyone.” Disco said cheerfully. “One of our lovely items decided that she didn’t like being a special item!”

“Special item...” Penguin murmured. The crowd also began murmuring about what kind of person it was.

“Bring her out now!” A whiny voice demanded. 

“Yeah, we want to see the special item!” Another voice cried out.

“Well, we were planning to auction her off later in the show before our highlight piece of a mermaid, but I’m such a people pleaser,” Disco winked at the audience. “I just can’t say no to you all!”

A woman was dragged onto the stage and Shachi and Penguin gasped. 

“KATYA-CHAN!” Bepo cried out. 

The singer looked incredibly worse for wear, a large swelling around her jaw which had clearly been made by someone with a rather strong right hook, Law deduced. His blood began to boil. He may have a complicated history with the woman, but no-one deserved the fate of becoming a slave. 

“Item number 18 today is this stunning woman, excellent singing voice-“

“Suck my dick, Disco.” Katya snapped at him angrily. Two attendants ran forward and forced a hand over her mouth. Law had to smile slightly at her sheer nerve of talking back. 

“She’s feisty and will provide great entertainment. Furthermore, the reason she is a more special item! She has a Devil Fruit that will...” Disco paused and held a hand up to his ear. “Hm?”

Bepo sniffed. “A Devil Fruit?”

Shachi and Penguin nodded. “She said she’d not had it long.”

“What was it?”

“She didn’t actually say, come to think of it.” Shachi said. 

“Ah, apologies, everyone,” Disco said after a moment. “It seems that our wonderful patron Joker himself has decided to take this lovely item.”

Law’s eyes narrowed. What could Joker possibly want with her? Shachi and Penguin gasped loudly. 

“I’m not for sale! You can tell Joker that he can’t have me and he can honestly suck-“ Katya had bitten the man’s hand and spoken briefly. The rest was cut off by someone slapping a gag in between the woman’s teeth. The guards dragged her off the stage but despite the fact Katya was cuffed in kairoseki shackles and a shock collar, she was doing a pretty impressive job of kicking and slapping them as she went. 

“We now move on to our next item..”

“What is Kat-chan doing here?” A voice from behind Law muttered. He spun around and looked in the direction of the voice. 

“No idea,” Eustass ‘Captain’ Kid was hissing to his first mate, Killer. “But no-one runs out on me and avoids payback.”

Killer tutted. “You need to give that up, Kid.”

Law gritted his teeth as the next few items were brought out. Bepo was clearly in distress at Katya being taken away, but they knew there was nothing that could be done for the moment, lest they bring an Admiral down on their heads. 

“Thank you for your patience! Just have a look at this!” Disco called out, pulling down the sheet covered a large fish tank. “Straight from Fishman Island, Caimie the mermaid!”

~

“Mmm! Mm!” Katya struggled as the guards backstage tried to hold her down.

“Shut up, bitch!” A guard hit her in the gut. 

“Oi!” Another guard pulled the other back. “Do you even know how valuable she is now? If Joker wants her himself, then she has to be in the best conditi-“

CRASH!

A huge boom echoed around the room and bits of rubble fell down all over the place. The two guards holding Katya were knocked to the ground. 

What the? She thought. Was there an earthquake? She got up and stumbled towards the side of the stage. Her head was fuzzy, but she heard a gunshot. She lifted her head and saw the mermaid, Caimie, banging her fists against a large fish bowl. 

“Are you looking at me?” A whiny voice said. “Youuu’re annoying!”

Then Katya watched as Straw Hat Luffy punched a Celestial Dragon square in the face.


	5. The Dark King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya goes toe to toe with Disco, and Rayleigh enters the auction hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Injury, mentions of gambling

The crowd was in pure shock, including Katya herself. He’d punched a Noble? How stupid was Straw Hat? Disco was gasping in horror. 

“If I hit these guys, they’ll call an admiral from the Navy and a warship here, right?” The young man with the Straw Hat said with way more cheer than was okay. 

What the hell... Katya thought as she managed to untie the gag from her mouth. She had just managed it when the Nobles began firing at the pirates. 

“Hurry up and get out!” People were screaming all over the place. Katya slunk into a corner as guards began to swarm the stage and watched in awe as Straw Hat Luffy’s leg seemed to stretch all over the place, plus the other members of his crew were going crazy. She ran over towards where Disco was and kicked him in the balls as hard as she could. 

“I thought I told you I wasn’t for sale, you bastard!”

“Katya-chan!” A plethora of voices cried out. 

“Hm?” Katya looked up. Rushing towards her were Shachi and Penguin, but in the background...

“Kid!” She hissed. 

“Get out of here!” He yelled at her. 

“Oi, Kid,” One of his crew members said to him urgently. “Trafalgar looks PISSED.”

Katya looked across the room and her eyes finally settled on him. Law had gotten even more handsome. He’d grown a goatee since she’d last seen him, but most of him was the same. Ugly sweatshirt hoodie and his sword resting on his shoulder. Her traitorous heart did a small somersault. She kicked Disco again and storming towards the two men, angrily passing Shachi and Penguin. 

“Is she just oblivious to what’s going on here?” Disco said indignantly. 

“You....” she glared at Law. “You piece of shit!”

“Uh-oh.” Bepo said. Law’s face was betraying nothing and he appeared passive. 

“You bastard, I ought to beat the shit out of you for what you did!” She ducked past a guard that tried to grab her and ran up the stairs. “I don’t care that you have some dumb bounty, you’ll- ugh!” The guard caught her foot. “GET OFF ME!” She screamed angrily. 

“Oi, Kat-chan...” Killer said. 

“And Kid, you need to stop being so hung up on the fact I left at dawn!” She shouted at the red-haired man, who growled in response. 

“You should be honoured that you spent the night in my company, bitch!”

“HIM? REALLY?!” Shachi and Penguin shouted. Katya shot them a pointed look. 

“Yes, yes, my taste in men is shit. You two sound like my aunt!”

“I’m sorry!” Bepo bowed his head. 

“She wasn’t even talking to you!”

“Why you-“ Kid began, but a large flying fish flew through the ceiling and a woman with....wings? and a skeleton with an Afro appeared. Chaos ensued and Katya headed back towards Disco, but the man pulled a gun on her. 

“Y-you bitch!” 

Katya dived out of the way as the shot fired, but she wasn’t fast enough. It hit her shoulder and she fell to the floor with a crash. 

“Ow...” she groaned. “That’s worse than one of Shakky’s margarita induced hangovers.”

“Katya-chin!” Caimie called from the fish bowl. Katya’s vision swirled and she fell down next to the fishbowl. Disco raised his gun again and Katya’s head began to slump. This was it. 

~

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. 

A powerful wave of energy shot through the arena. Katya’s eyes shot open and saw a dark figure walk out of a hole in the stage. 

“Have a look at that, Giant-kun!” A familiar deep voice spoke. “The hall is a complete mess.”

Katya smiled despite the pain. “Ray-san!”

“Oh, Katya-chan, long time no see! Seems like the auction is over. What are you doing here?”

Katya scowled and gestured at her neck ring with her non-injured arm. “What do you think? Business deal went wrong. Why are YOU here? Shakky’s been looking for you for months!”

“Ah, I lost a bet at the gambling hall.”

“Pay better attention to your wife, old man!” Katya shouted at him. 

“She’s....she’s talking back to him.” Kid gaped at the scene. 

Rayleigh raised his hand and Katya felt the powerful energy again. Her chains fell to the ground. “Well, seeing how I’ve stolen some money, I guess I’ll be returning to the gambling hall.”

Katya sighed and stood up, clutching her shoulder. “You really need to kick that habit, Ray-san. You have customers that need coatings!”

“Eh, they can wait.”

“You foul old man...” the giant grumbled. “You stole money just to go gambling?”

“More like to pay off his debts to his own wife.” Katya snorted. “Worst businessman ever.”

“Cheeky brat.” Rayleigh smirked. “How is Shakky?” 

“Good, though she thinks you’ve taken a lover again.”

“Stop this conversation!” Several guards cried out. 

“Hm, I guess I’ll have to head home at some point.” Rayleigh stroked his beard, ignoring them completely. 

“I’ll join you, I may need to ask Shakky to do some bar work for a while. My sleazy manager fired me for insubordination.”

“Fair enough. Hm?” Rayleigh looked back at the hall, where every pirate and guard were looking at the pair in utter disbelief. “Everyone is staring at you.”

“They’re really not.”

“You slept with some of them, didn’t you?”

“SHUT UP, OLD MAN! Like you can talk!” Katya screeched at him. Rayleigh put a hand on his hip.

“You need to get that shoulder looked at. Leave as soon as you can.”

“The Marines-“ she began. 

“You know what to do.” Rayleigh said firmly. Katya nodded in understanding. Her Devil Fruit. “And Katya-chan, I heard that Joker wanted you. What did you do?”

“Haven’t a clue.” Katya said, and headed down the steps, glancing at the group of pirates as she did so. Law’s eyes followed her. He looked like he was going to pass out. Huh, maybe the giant was intimidating to him, Katya mused. 

“Caimie-san, go to your friends!” She called and headed up the steps, before nearly being knocked over by another wave of energy. 

“Geez, I wish that would stop.” She said. 

“This guy...” Kid muttered. 

“No way...” Law followed suite and Katya’s head turned towards him. She hadn’t heard him speak before then. 

“What’s got you so tongue tied, Law?” She addressed him coldly. 

“You don’t know who he is, do you?” Law replied. 

“Hm? He’s a local mechanic.”

“She really doesn’t know?!” The hall of people cried. Katya ignored them and kept making her way up the stairs behind Rayleigh, blood dripping from her wound. The next few moments were fuzzy, but she eventually made her way to where Hatchan, who appeared to be Rayleigh’s friend was, at which point she collapsed into a heap. 

“She’ll need a doctor soon.” Rayleigh said calmly, before turning to Law. “If half of the things she said about you are true, then you’re able to treat her, yes? I have my hands full with my other friend here, and his wounds are more severe.”

Law sweatdropped but nodded. “Bepo, carry Katya-ya whilst we head back to the ship. Treat her as best as you can until I get there.”

“Ya ya?” Rayleigh snorted slightly. 

“Aye, Captain!”

“B-Bepo....” Katya felt the Mink lift her up into his arms. “Put me down..” she said weakly, before her eyes rolled back and she knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently musing on what to do during the timeskip. Any ideas?


	6. You Suck At Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heart Pirates, with an injured Katya, escape the auction hall. Katya’s Devil Fruit is revealed to Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Injury, innuendo

“Oi.” Rayleigh walked up to Law and handed him a small piece of silver jewellery. A simple necklace with a stethoscope charm. “Look after her. Or I’ll know.”

Shachi and Penguin looked like they were about to wet themselves. Law walked away outside and Bepo looked down at the woman in his arms. 

“Here, I can help a bit for now.” A voice offered. The reindeer standing with the Straw Hats was looking up at them. 

“It talks!” Shachi and Penguin screamed. 

“Why are you so shocked, you have a talking bear...” Several people around them muttered. 

“I’m sorry.” Bepo’s head slumped. 

“So sensitive!” 

The next few moments were pure chaos. Shachi and Penguin helped the reindeer, Chopper, bandage up Katya’s wounds. He had been part of the group with the Straw Hats which Rayleigh had carried Hachi too, so he’d been next to the place where the Heart Pirates were now stood. When Katya was sufficiently wrapped up, they headed outside. Shachi and Penguin took it in turns holding Katya on their backs as Bepo was fighting. 

Katya stirred as they were running over a bridge that a rather large man had destroyed, that now seemed to be with Law and the others. Law was running just in front of her. She tapped Penguin, who was carrying her, on the shoulder. 

“Hey, put me down.” She murmured. 

“Katya-chan, you’re awake!” Penguin quickly put her on her feet and she began running with them. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Marines!”

“Ah.”

“Captain, look at that!” Shachi suddenly cried out. In front of them was a huge human, wearing a paw print hat. 

“That guy and Law clearly shop at the same store.” Katya commented, pointing at the similar trousers and hat the man was wearing. 

Law growled and focused on what was in front of him. “What’s one of the warlords doing here?”

“Trafalgar Law.” The large man said calmly. 

“So you know my name?” Law pulled out Kikoku just as the man seemed to fire a huge pulse of energy from his mouth. 

“Wha-“ Law gasped but Katya was faster on the uptake. She dived for him and tackled him out of the way. The beam hit the ground behind where they had been. 

“Katya-ya, you threw yourself at me.” Law smirked under Katya, who was now lying across his body on the ground. 

“Shut up! Don’t get yourself killed before I kill you, you bastard.”

“You haven’t changed a bit.” 

“You have! You grew a small forest on your chin.” Katya fired back, getting to her feet. 

“Why does Joker want you?”

“Hell if I know! What’s it to you, anyway?”

“Trafalgar, you’re in my way!” Kid shouted angrily. Katya looked astonished at the huge metal arm protruding from the pirate. 

“Damn, you held out on me, Kid.” She raised her eyebrows, muttering to herself. 

“You want me to kill you? Stop ordering me around!” Law growled back at the red haired man. 

“I’ll make you let us pass...” Law looked up at the huge man in front of the three and activated his Room. “Bartholomew Kuma!”

~

Katya was exhausted. She was in no shape to fight Marines. Her fighting skills weren’t great to say the least. She carried a small knife usually, but it wasn’t with her as it had been confiscated by the auction house. She’d taken one of the numerous swords attached to Kid and had done her best to swing it to help, but to little avail. She’d hit one man off his feet but that was about it. 

“Can’t you fight at all?!” Law yelled at her as the group ran. 

“I’m a singer, not a soldier! Shouldn’t you have this all in hand, big shot rookies?” 

“What about that Devil Fruit of yours?”

“It’s not that kind of fruit!” She screeched back at Law.

“Hey Trafalgar, is she your ex or something?”

“Go to hell!” The two of them replied at the same time Bepo said “Oh, yes.”

“Bepo-sama!” Katya whined. 

“I’m sorry.”

“We’re getting out of here, Kat. Why don’t you come with me? I’m sure my crew would love a singer.” Kid said with a smile. “Why have Trafalgar when you could be my woman instead?”

“Okay firstly, I belong to nobody,” Katya threw the sword she was holding at Kid’s face, which he easily caught with his powers. “Second of all, you’re coming off really desperate! Solid pass!”

“That was quite harsh.” The tall man, Jean Bart, commented. 

“Eat me.” She spat back. 

“You always did like that.” Law said offhandedly. Katya went bright red and screamed a string of curse words at him as the group reached a quieter clearing. 

“Suit yourself. I’ll see you in the New World, Trafalgar.” Kid grinned in their direction before heading off beyond a hill. 

“Law...” Katya turned to face the rookie pirate with a rather frightening expression. 

“Eep!” Shachi and Penguin cried out together. “She’s going to do it!”

“Do what?” Bepo said. 

Katya brought her hand up and put her hand gently on Law’s shoulder. The two men recoiled in shock. That hadn’t been what they were expecting. “Thanks for getting me out of there.”

“Why does Joker want you, anyway?” 

“I have no idea, I already told you this!”

“Maybe he’s a fan?” Penguin said. 

“I heard a voice from over there!” A Marine shouted loudly. The men immediately took their fighting stance before Katya quickly pulled them behind a tree.

“Wait.” She said sharply, and focused, before clicking her fingers. “Silent.”

Law gasped as a small film flew from Katya’s hand and engulfed the group. The bubbles stopped making sound. The Marines could not be heard, although they appeared to be shouting as they ran past. 

“What did you just do?” Jean Bart whispered. 

“They can’t hear us, you don’t need to whisper.” Katya replied. 

“Your Devil Fruit power!” Shachi ran towards her. “This is what it does?” Katya nodded in reply. 

Law fell to his knees. “Katya....” he began to shake. 

“What? You want to criticise me more?”

“Your Devil Fruit....” the man’s voice almost had a quiver to it. “I know why Joker wants you.”


	7. Hating Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya has a long-overdue talk with Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Injury, heavy mentions of food

“This hurts!”

“Stop moving, or I’ll be forced to restrain you, Katya-ya.”

“Please drop the -ya, Law, saying yaya with my name makes you sound really weird.”

“Katya-chan!” Bepo burst into the medical room of the submarine carrying a tray full of items. “How is she, Captain?”

“She’ll be fine, she just needs to rest for a few days.”

“Like hell I will. I’m out of here as soon as I can be.”

“You aren’t staying with us, Katya-chan?” Bepo looked so downcast that Katya sighed and went to hug the bear, leaving her shoulder, which was currently detached and being carefully operated on by Law, on the table. Bepo rubbed his cheek against hers affectionately. 

“It’s so good to see you again, Bepo-sama.” 

“Again, what’s with the -sama?!” Shachi and Penguin shouted from the door. 

“Bepo is the navigator, he deserves respect.”

“And I don’t?” Law began stitching her shoulder, the bullet now on a tray next to him. 

“Give me a moment, guys?” Katya said to the three by the door, and they nodded and went out, closing the door behind them. 

“Law-“

“Listen, Katya, it’s not safe for you. If Joker knows you have that Devil Fruit, he will hunt you to the ends of the earth.”

“At least someone will!” She cried out. “You didn’t.”

Law winced as she continued. “Law, you were my world. But when you wanted me to give up everything and leave suddenly at sixteen...how could I? You broke my heart when you left, Law. You chose revenge over me. You never even told me who the revenge was on, or why you were so hell-bent on it you gave up me!”

“Because I didn’t have a choice!” He slammed his fist down on the metal table next to her. 

“You always have a choice, Law.”

Law sighed. “The person I’m chasing....is Joker. Also known as Doflamingo of the Warlords. He killed the most important person in the world to me, the man who saved my life. The man...who used to have your Devil Fruit.”

Katya’s eyes went wide. “You knew whoever had this Fruit before me?”

Law nodded. “I have to avenge him someday. It’s my one goal, even above finding the One Piece. The only time I ever thought about giving it up....” his eyes turned away from her. “Was you. That last night together, I knew that if I didn’t leave then, I’d never leave. So I made you hate me. I hoped it would be easier for you.”

“Well, it wasn’t.”

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. Katya sighed and flexed her fingers on her decapitated arm. 

“You got better.” She gave him a slight smile. 

“Ah, I‘ve had more practice.”

“Law,” she said quietly. 

“Hm?”

“I accept your apology.” She leaned back on the chair. “I’m still mad at you and I still want to deafen you for fun, though.”

“You can do that? Cora-san never showed that ability.” Law cast his Room and put her arm back as it should be. 

“I discovered it by accident...” she gave her shoulder a roll and smiled. “Wow, thanks. Not bad for a quack doctor.” She looked down at her right hand, the one she used for her ability. “Will powerful people continue to come after me then?”

“Yes.”

Katya closed her eyes and tried not to sob. She’d built up a life for herself here and it had all managed to disappear within a few short days. 

“I’m guessing I’ll need some good friends to look out for me. I don’t suppose you have a singer yet?” 

“No.”

“Room for one more passenger on this ship?” Law nodded. She wiped a tear from her eye. “Friends?”

Law offered her a rare smile. “Friends.” He took her by the hand. Katya thought he would shake it, but he didn’t. The two stood there holding hands for a few moments. 

“I guess you got your wish in the end. I’m going to be a pirate after all.” 

“It would seem so.This is yours, Katya-ya. Rayleigh picked it up.” He handed her the necklace with the stethoscope on it. Katya blushed lightly and let go of his hand to take it.

“Thank you.”

~

“Katya-san, dinner is served!” 

“Coming, Jake-san!” She called. Katya picked up her things. She had been a Heart Pirate for two days and she had just finished getting her things from her apartment. He had stopped off at Shakky’s Rip-Off Bar to tell her of her plans. Shakky had given her a hug and told her that she was welcome to visit whenever she wished. Rayleigh had made his way back home eventually and she spent time with him for a few hours, much to the shock of Shachi, who had accompanied her to fetch her personal belongings. Not many people could hug the Dark King so casually, but Katya explained that to her, he had always been simply Ray-san, a mechanic who had coated some of the ships she had used to travel for shows. 

She hadn’t played any songs for the Heart Pirates yet. Her shoulder was still recovering, so playing any instruments was out of the question, although the crew had been playing her music from the album that Ikkaku bought. The crew had laughed their heads off at how badly Law came off in some of the songs. 

Law had sat there and taken the criticism very well. He’d had a private word with Katya about them and she’d said she had exaggerated quite a lot in the lyrics in order to please the music producers. 

Katya hummed as she made her way to the mess hall, where the crew were chatting and getting food together. She went to sit by Ikkaku, who was loudly teasing Law. 

“Not even one tiny bit?”

“Ikkaku-ya,” Law was scowling as the woman held up a small bread roll. 

“Wait, you still refuse to eat bread?” Katya snorted. Law went mildly crimson and threw the two women a glare that would send most people running for the hills. Katya took the seat next to Ikkaku and took up her own bread roll to tear it into small pieces to have with the broth that was for dinner. 

“You know, Ikkaku-san, I used to be good at telling what people were like from a single three sentence conversation with them. When I met Law, I predicted two things.”

“Oi.” Law narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Captain, that was so funny!” Bepo laughed at he came across to them. 

“Tell us, Katya-chan!” 

“Shachi, you know this already.”

“I know, but it was incredible.” Him and Penguin joined them and the other Heart Pirates were listening in curiously. 

“I said that he was prejudiced against carbs, and probably into BDSM.” 

The mess hall roared with laughter. Ikkaku had tears in her eyes and several of the other Heart Pirates were banging their hands on the table in hysterical laughs. 

“Ah, but they weren’t completely right.” Law smirked. “I’m only prejudiced against certain carbohydrates. The rest of your prediction was correct.”

Katya went scarlet and muttered something about things that should be kept private. 

“What did you say about these lot?” Ikkaku gestured to the cackling Shachi and Penguin, as well as Bepo, who was chewing on his bread roll. 

“I said that those two were both goofy. And for Bepo I said fluffy and soft hearted. For all of them I said virgins.”

“Katya-chan! You promised you’d never repeat that!” 

“Besides, we’re not anymore!” Penguin immediately elbowed Shachi at that comment. 

“Hey, shut up, you idiot!”

“Ohhhhh, you finally got laid?” Katya grinned. “Now was this with each other out of loneliness, or an inflatable doll?”

Ikkaku lost it again and even Law began to smile. The two men pointed their thumbs downwards and shouted ‘boo’ at her, along with multiple shouts of protest. They began to chase the laughing Katya around the mess hall throwing bread rolls at her. 

“Like you can talk! You slept with KID!” Penguin shouted as she narrowly avoided a roll. Jake was complaining in the background of the chaos about wasted food, but Law was carefully using his Room to catch all the rolls before they hit the floor and back onto a plate in the kitchen. 

“It was ONE TIME!” Katya roared back. “I told you I clearly have shitty taste! No offence, Law.” She waved at him as she ran from the two engineers. 

“Offence taken, Katya-ya.”

“She’s going to fit in well.” Ikkaku smiled over at the captain of their submarine. 

“She always did.”

“Captain?” 

“Hm?”

“If you don’t tap that soon, I might.”

“Too far, Ikkaku-ya.”


	8. The Deep Breath Before The Plunge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya and Law talk about the war ahead. Marineford looms over the world and nothing will ever be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: mentions of heavy drinking

Katya couldn’t sleep. Ever since she had been around Law again, she was having these strange dreams. Nothing was ever clear when she woke up, but she swore she could see something falling from the sky each time. They were large, black, and fuzzy. She could never figure out what they were. 

Katya slipped out of her bunk in the shared room with Ikkaku. It was warm in the sub, thus she had only slept in a tank top and some shorts. She slipped on some shoes and headed outside to the deck. The bubbles around the archipelago always were beautiful at night. It was a little chilly on her bare legs but it was peaceful. 

“You never did sleep well.” She remarked as she noticed Law sat on the deck, leaning against the side of the railings. He had a folded up newspaper and his sword next to him. 

“I’ve a lot on my mind.” 

Katya sat next to him and leaned back against the railings herself. 

“Do you think there’ll be a war?”

Law nodded and Katya chewed on her lip. “Did you ever think your life would turn out like this?” She murmured to him after a long pause.

“I thought I would be dead by eleven, so no.” 

“Can you tell me about Cora-san? You said he had my fruit, and that he saved you from dying, but not much about what he was like as a person.”

“He was the best person I’ve ever known.” Law said and put his hat down onto the deck. “He gave me back my life. I had nothing when I met him, and he gave my my spirit back.”

“He sounds like a wonderful man.”

“He was. He also set himself on fire a lot.”

“Eh?”

After there was no reply, it was quiet for a few moments aside from the sound of bubbles. Katya looked across at Law. He had dark circles under his eyes. She shivered slightly, though whether it was from the cold or his presence was unclear. 

“Here.” He shrugged off his hoodie and passed it to her. She pulled it on and snuggled into it. It was warm and it smelled like Law. Katya felt her cheeks flush.

“Law, when was the last time you slept?” She quickly changed the topic.

“About two days ago.”

Katya sighed. “The broadcast from Marineford is tomorrow. You’ll want to be awake for it.” 

“.....”

“Silent.” Katya made a small dome around them and the bubble sounds stopped. “Try to rest. I’ll keep watch.”

Law nodded in defeat, and let his head slump forward. Katya stared up at the sky. There were clouds obscuring the sky. It was like a storm was brewing. She was nervous for the broadcast the next day herself. Like Law, she knew that this would provoke outrage and chaos in the New World. Law’s crew wanted to head to the New World. Katya was terrified what awaited her there now she was a pirate. The incident at the auction hall had proven to her that she was not strong enough for the New World at all. She’d at least need to learn to use a weapon properly. She couldn’t rely on her fruit to get her out of situations anymore. She was part of a crew now. 

The young brunette mused on her life before reaching Sabaody. She had gotten by on luck. Ships with an eternal pose to various places that took passengers for a nominal fee. She had mostly paid for her passages in songs and tips from performances. The most daring trip she had taken was to the New World for a two day trip. Some fancy rich family had paid to bring her out there as their daughter was a fan of her songs. The whole thing was a farce, full of fake niceties and snobby rich people, but she had earned well. 

Then, even more crazily, on the day before they left the island, she had gone to a bar and crashed into a red-haired man with a long cape and one arm. She had spilt a large glass of booze all over him and had apologised profusely. The man had waved it off if she agreed to buy him another drink. His crew had begun shouting that she was too young for him, but she bought a round anyway. Several drinks later, she had agreed to sing for them and the crew had been the best audience she’d ever had. They cheered, sang along to some of the more classic songs she’d sung (Binks Sake had been the most popular of those) and tipped her in booze. 

When she had left the bar at the early hours of the morning, she’d made great friends with half of the crew. The red haired man had told her that she was always welcome to visit and gave her contact details in order to send him a copy of her album. Katya had been so plastered at the time that she hadn’t thought twice about the fact that one of the most powerful men in the world had basically given her an eternal free pass to party with his crew. 

I wonder if Shanks-san will be watching the war, she thought with worry. No, he would be for sure. Law had big plans, and that was worrying too. His plans had never included her. Now that she knew why, it was more understandable, but she wasn’t going to just fall for him again just like that. Besides, he’d probably gotten over her a long time ago. 

She put Law’s discarded hat on his lap and tried to keep herself warm for the watch ahead. 

~

Katya could scarcely believe what she had watched. The war had been awful to witness on the screens. Law had been fixated upon them, as had the rest of the crew, when they suddenly cut out. 

“Let’s go.” Law muttered and the crew followed suit. Katya hadn’t gotten a boiler suit yet as there was nothing that had fit her, so she stuck close to the crew. 

“Whitebeard sold out his companions?” Law scoffed as they walked back towards the submarine. “Like hell. He’s a legend because he never does anything like that. Time to set sail, Bepo.”

“Aye aye, Captain!” 

“Come with me Jean Bart, Katya.” Law said gravely. The two nodded and followed him closely. 

“We’re setting sail for Marineford.”


	9. Marineford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heart Pirates head to Marineford and to Luffy’s aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Injury

“Katya, I need you to use your ability to surround the submarine when we surface, as much as you can, on my command.”

“Got it!” Katya stood at the entrance with him.

“Captain, we’ve reached a point clear of the ice!” Bepo called. 

“Take us up.” Law said. “Now, Katya!”

“Calm!” She shouted and the submarine broke the surface of the water without a sound.

Law ran out onto the deck with Kikoku over his shoulder, with Jean Bart, Bepo and Katya in hot pursuit. Katya released the effect of her fruit with a grimace. She’d never tried to cover such a wide area before. 

“Oi! Bring Straw Hat-ya over here!” Law shouted. 

“Who are you kid?” A floating man called back. 

“What a weird nose.” Katya noted.

“What was that about my nose?!” The man screeched at her. 

“Straw Hat-ya and I will probably end up as enemies, but I have nothing against him. It’d be no fun to have him die here. So I’m gonna take him away from this place! Let me take care of him for now! I’m a doctor!” He said with confidence. 

Katya let out a proud smile. Law was, and always had been, first and foremost a doctor. Her smile fell when she saw the state of the two people that the floating man was carrying. 

“Connor, Harris! Get the medical room prepped for two, quickly!” She called inside, using her power to mask her voice to those outside the sub. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me! What kind of doctor carries a sword around?!” The red nosed man shouted. “Do you make house calls by submarine or something?!”

“Shut up! Unless you’re a doctor, you can’t do anything for them!” Katya shouted angrily. 

“Don’t waste any more time! Give him to me now!” Law yelled as a huge cannon fired at the floating trio. 

“Captain Law! Warships are approaching off the stern!” Another of the crewmates, Chris, reported and Katya head the sound of cannons. 

“Hurry! Bring both of them over here!” Law’s face was beginning to lose its cool composure. Katya suddenly felt a chill down her spine. 

“Something’s about to happen...” she murmured. It was like she could feel it. A tremor in the air.

“Captain! We’re almost in the warship’s range!” Bepo’s voice came from behind them. 

“Do something, Bepo!” Jean Bart responded. 

“Quit acting like you’re the Captain, damn newcomer!”

“Measure your dicks later, you idiots!” Katya scolded them loudly, before she felt the tremor in the air once again.

“Law!” She called in warning and grabbed his arm before a huge shockwave seemed to shake the entire earth. The waves around the submarine went wild. Law nearly fell but thanks to Katya’s arm, he was able to stay upright. 

“W-What?!” Bepo nearly fell over the side of the railing. The entire sea was rising in multiple areas. 

“Ah!” Katya screamed as the submarine was tipped again by a wave that made her lose her balance. She felt her feet leave the ground and her eyes widened in terror as she saw the water below. 

“Hold on!” A hand caught her and Katya slammed into the side of the railing with a loud smack. She looked up and Law had her left hand in his grasp. He pulled her up back past the railing quickly as a beam of light pierced through the air, passing her to Jean Bart. 

“Katya-san, are you alright?” The larger man said with a gruff. 

“I hit my ribs, but I’m okay.”

“It’s Kizaru!” Bepo said, panicked. 

“Hurry up and get them over here!” Law shouted at the floating man. 

“Alright, I’ll leave them with you, whoever you are! Do what you can!” 

“Catch them, Jean Bart!” Bepo said as two bodies flew towards Katya and Jean. Jean Bart caught them both and handed Straw Hat Luffy to Bepo. 

“Let’s dive!” 

“Get them inside, qui-“ Katya’s sentence trailed off as she saw the huge beam of light coming straight for them. 

“Shit!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!!!” A pained voice cried out, and Katya and Law spun around to see a pink haired young marine screaming on the battlefield. 

“That kid has guts.” Katya breathed out as she watched the young man call for them all to stop fighting. 

“Katya-chan, come inside!” Shachi called from the deck, but Katya had suddenly froze. She knew that presence. That feeling. 

The world watched in shock as Red Hair Shanks’ blade collided with Admiral Akainu’s fist.

~

“Shanks-san!” Katya gasped.

“Hurry, get everyone inside!” Penguin was calling across the deck but Katya focused solely on the ship that had appeared on the battlefield. She took a step forward and looked up at the flag. It was him. Kizaru’s light began to shine again as she watched. 

“Katya!” Law shouted. The submarine began to sail away from the island and she was still out on deck. If Kizaru hit her...

“Benn-san!” She shouted, as Kizaru’s light disappeared. 

“Prepare for surgery! They’ve both lost far too much blood! Prepare a blood transfusion!” The voices of the medical team could be heard from indoors. 

“Captain! Katya! This is dangerous!” Bepo called and Katya snapped back to reality. “I know it’s rare to see one of the Yonkou, but hurry and close the doors!”

“Shanks-san...” Katya stepped backwards towards the door. “I can’t believe I’d see him again so soon.”

“Again?” Bepo waved his arms. “How many stupidly powerful people do you know?!” 

“Just the two, I think.” Katya said offhandly as she came back into the submarine. 

“Captain! We’ll be attacked if we don’t dive right away! I’m begging you, close the doors!”

“Okay.” Law said. 

“Wait!” Katya turned around. 

“We can’t wait anymore!” Bepo screamed, shaking Katya by her hoodie. 

“Ow!”

“You forgot this! Here, catch!”

“Something’s flying towards us.” Law stated. Katya grabbed it and the two ran inside. She looked down at the item. It was a well worn straw hat.


	10. Survival of the Furriest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya and Bepo struggle with the heat whilst Law operates on Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Injury, innuendo, mention of needles

The escape from Marineford had been stressful beyond belief. They were fired at the entire time, and Law was performing surgery as they did so. Katya’s ribs hurt but she insisted on donating blood to help with the transfusions. Being a universal donor had some benefits, and from what Shakky had said, Straw Hat Luffy was someone important to Shanks. She couldn’t sit back and do nothing. 

“They’re both stable for now.” Bepo told Katya, who had eventually collapsed into a chair from exhaustion like the rest of the crew. 

“It’s so hot...” Bepo whined. “It’s too much!”

“Knock it off, Bepo! You’re making us feel sweaty too!” Penguin complained. 

Katya had to agree that the heat of the sub was far too much. She settled down next to Bepo and took off her top. Her bra and shorts would have to do for now.

“K-Katya-chan!” Shachi and Penguin cried, their noses trickling with blood. 

“Knock it off or I’ll use my fruit on you.” Katya muttered, although she was mostly joking. The tiredness from the blood loss combined with the heat of the submarine was making her feel quite awful. 

“I hate riding the submarine.” Bepo moaned. “Especially with these scruffy guys.”

“You’re the scruffiest one here!” The two men loudly objected. 

“I guess the only solution is...to make you share my pain!” Bepo grabbed Shachi and Penguin and began to hug them to his chest until the two relented and went to take the sub to the surface. Bepo and Katya rushed outside and sighed happily. 

“Ah, that’s better.” She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the cool air. She was definitely with Bepo on this. The submarine wasn’t the best way to travel. 

“I can finally relax...” Bepo said happily. 

“What the hell?!” Katya noticed a shape on the deck suddenly and Bepo and the young woman screamed “SNAAAAKE!”

“What?” Shachi and Penguin ran out. “Why is there a snake here?!”

“More importantly....” Katya’s eyes went upwards in dread. “Why is there a Navy ship here?”

“We have to tell Captain!” Shachi rushed back inside.

“There’s someone up there! And it’s one of the Shichibukai: Boa Hancock!” Bepo cried in alarm. 

“Don’t worry, I turned all the marines to stone.” The woman on top of the ship remarked without an ounce of regret or worry in her voice. Katya was on her guard immediately as the Warlord jumped down to the deck. 

“How is Luffy’s condition? Is it bad? Will he recover?” The woman said urgently. 

“You’re friends with Luffy?” Katya arched an eyebrow. Luffy certainly had some interesting friends. 

“Yes! I’m his fiancée!”

“Uh, what?” Katya looked gobsmacked. 

“I’m impressed that you figured out where we’d emerge. I thought that the Navy had tracked us down, and all hope was gone...” 

“Geez, Bepo.”

“I had Salome keep an eye on you underwater.” Boa Hancock gestured to her snake. 

“I see.”

“Don’t try to change the subject, you beast!” Hancock said sharply, to which Bepo apologised. 

“Don’t be rude to him.” Katya scowled angrily. 

“Tell me how Luffy is doing, right now!” The woman demanded. The door to the sub opened and Shachi came back with Law. 

“I’ve done all I can.” Law said. He looked even more tired than normal. “Surgically speaking, his condition has been stabilised, but he suffered an unbelievable amount of damage. I can’t guarantee he’ll survive it.” Law wiped his hands with a towel and squared off against the Warlord.

~

As the talks went on, Katya observed carefully the Warlord, the purple haired drag queen and the injured Jinbei, before deciding to go back inside the submarine. 

Katya found her way to the medical room and took a chair next to Luffy. The young man was strapped up to a ventilator, covered in bandages and a blanket. Katya decided to sit at his bedside for a while. She spoke to him in a gentle voice about her encounter with Shanks. She kept the Straw Hat safe on her lap as they travelled on. 

She saw him twitch once or twice and hoped that his dreams weren’t as strange as hers. She was still seeing the fuzzy black shapes just before she woke up every time. Each time he moved or grimaced in pain, she sang him something soothing and quiet. She didn’t know why she felt protective of him. He was younger than her. Or maybe it was just that he was ill and vulnerable. 

She hummed gently and wiped his brow with a cool washcloth as Law came in. 

“You’re still here?”

“Yeah, just didn’t want him to be alone.” 

“We’re about to reach the island of women.” Law said. “The crew keep insisting that they want to be on the deck when we get there.”

“Those idiots will get themselves killed one day.”

“Probably.”

“How are you doing, Law?” Katya stood up and made her way over to him. 

“I’ll be fine. How is your dizziness?”

“I’m good, I promise.” Katya glanced back over at Luffy. “Will he be alright?”

“It’s hard to say. It’ll be clearer when he wakes up.”

Katya smiled at him. “He has the best doctor possible looking after him.”

Law sighed and she sidled up next to him and sang a lyric from her song, Fever. “There ain’t a surgeon like you in any place in all the world~” she placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned. 

Law cracked a smile. “Doesn’t the next line of that go ‘so now shall I remove my clothes?’”

“Not gonna happen.”

“You already took them off because it was hot in the sub.” 

“That was different and you know it!”


	11. The Concept of Big Dick Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya and Ikkaku ‘teach’ the Amazon warriors some life lessons. Law is unimpressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: So much innuendo, explicit language, alcohol

Two weeks passed and the crew were beginning to get antsy about the fact that they were essentially banned from the isle of women and confined to the gulf nearby. The Amazon Lily warriors brought them food and supplies, but most of them hated talking to the men. Those that were less afraid began bombarding Katya and Ikkaku with questions about what men were like, much to Shachi and Penguin’s dismay. 

“Most men are absolutely awful at attending to your needs in bed,” The two women would sit against a tree and talk to the warriors casually. “You get a few good ones, but most are selfish. They don’t even go down on you.”

“How awful!”

“Men are the worst!”

“Plus their laundry always smell gross. Do you know what they do to socks?” Ikkaku would comment. 

The Heart Pirates berated the two women for their terrible portrayals of men but they consistently laughed it off and told the warriors lots of exaggerated stories about men they’d met in their lives. 

“The mushroom between their legs, Katya-san,” one of the warriors was currently asking Katya as she tucked into dinner not far from where Law, Bepo, Connor and Chris were sat. “Luffy said that if it is taken off, they could die!”

“Their dicks?” Katya was quite drunk at this point. The booze had flowed well this evening and she had engaged in a drinking contest with Shachi, which had been abandoned after Law told them he wouldn’t use his powers to cure liver damage. 

“Luffy called them family jewels.”

“Same thing. Yeah, if you rip them off, the bleeding could kill them, but more it’s a pride thing. Men place a lot of value on what’s downstairs.” She leaned forward and nodded very seriously. 

Law smirked slightly at Connor and Chris, who were begging Katya to stop her descriptions.

“It is important to them?”

“Oh, yeah. Most of the problems in the world are caused by men trying to measure them too much.” Katya took another swig of her drink. “But they’re not compleeeeeetely useless.”

“What do they do?” One of the warriors, a younger blonde woman, leaned in curiously. 

“Well, if they know how to use them, it can bring you a lot of pleasure. It’s not always about size, though that helps.” She giggled. 

“KATYA-CHAN!” Connor and Chris screeched loudly. 

“Hm?” She looked over at the group with an innocent expression.

“You’re being so inappropriate!”

“Anyway, there’s this thing known as big dick energy-“

“Totally ignored!” The two men shouted back. 

“Big dick energy? What’s that?” The warriors began theorising amongst themselves as Law walked over. 

“Katya-ya.” 

“Hang on, Law, I’m almost done.” She shot to her feet and swayed slightly. “So, big dick energy is where someone is fearless!” She threw her hands up in the air, holding her bottle in one hand. “The loud and boisterous energy emitted by someone who has a huge dick and doesn't have to tell anyone about it. The energy speaks for itself!”

Ikkaku strode over with her own drink and smirked at Law as the Amazonians tried to wrap their heads around the concept. “She’s right. But few possess such a gift. And to find one with big dick energy that actually has a big dick? Even rarer.”

“Yeah, though some have it down. Like this one.” Katya gestured to Law stood next to her with another hiccuped giggle. “Got the confidence AND the goods, if you know what I’m saying.”

“KATYA!” Ikkaku laughed hysterically as Law’s face turned bright red and he dragged the woman away from the group, confiscating the beer bottle as he did so. 

“Aw, Captain, bring her back!” Ikkaku said between laughs.

“Lawwwwww~” Katya whined as he sat her down next to Bepo. “Why did you kidnap my drink? And me?”

“You’ve had enough to drink. And I would kindly ask that you stop talking about my appendages with others.”

“Pfft, we both know I’m right.”

“Katya-ya.” Law’s face leaned close to hers with a serious expression. 

“Law...” Katya’s eyes trailed to his lips and stared at them. It seemed like a good idea to lean forward and taste them. Just a little peck, to see if they were the same...

“Katya-ya!” Law raised his voice. 

“Hm?”

“You activated your Devil Fruit.” Katya looked around and realised that she could no longer hear the chatter of the crew and the warriors by Ikkaku. She groaned and focused, bringing the sound back to normal. The moment was over. 

~

Katya was going to be the death of him, Law concluded. Over the last few weeks, it was like he’d been smacked in the face repeatedly with all the reasons he’d originally been drawn to her all those years ago. He couldn’t get her off his mind. Now she was dancing in the middle of his crew without a care in the world, looking stunning. It was like the firelight danced across her freckles, Law thought, before he immediately grimaced at such a cringey observation.

“Hey, everyone, let’s take a picture!” She quickly dragged in the whole crew and set Law’s camera (previously full of medical images) on a nearby log stump. 

“Everyone say ‘Amazon Lily!’!”

“AMAZON LILY!” The crew cheered. Law had relented a small smile as the crew beamed in their odd looking group hug. Law was in the centre with Bepo and Katya either side. 

“Yay!!” Katya bounced up and down with delight and put the camera down next to Law. 

“Sing for us, Katya-chan!” Daniel, one of the medical team, exclaimed. 

“Oh, yes, please sing for us!” Bepo joined in. 

“Aw, I can’t say no to you all!” She giggled, and hiccuped slightly. “Which song?”

“Sing the one about the ship!”

“Pffffthahhahaha” Katya began to laugh even harder. “You know I told Shakky once, I told Shakky once,” she slurred “that only the weirdest pirate ever would make a submarine bright yellow!” Law rolled his eyes.   
“You remember the bit I taught you?”

“Yeah!” The crew cheered and began singing along with Katya. “WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE, YELLOW SUBMARINE, YELLOW SUBMARINE!”

Shachi and Penguin got back to their feet and started dancing with Katya and Law’s heart began to pound. She was smiling, and he had never seen her happier. It was in that moment that he decided that Katya had to be able to defend herself. Her training would begin tomorrow. 

Although, Law observed the way the woman was stumbling over her own feet as she waved her arms around, it may start after a strong cup of coffee.


	12. Amazon Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heart Pirates wait for Luffy to wake up. Katya considers her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: mention of injury, discussion of blades

Law looked down at Katya before he exited the room. The brunette was fast asleep, her head resting on the end of Straw Hat’s bed. Aside from combat training, she had barely left the young man’s side. Jinbei, the former Warlord and fishman, had spent many hours in there too. The two had talked about their experiences of the world frequently, and when Jinbei had spoken of fishman karate, she expressed a desire to learn it. 

Jinbei had walked her through the basics verbally and corrected her poses and techniques. When she had struggled to master the basics, he had remarked that due to her small size, it would be more beneficial to her to learn how to use an opponent’s weight against them. 

Bepo, Shachi and Penguin had helped significantly and the two men showed her how they could use Bepo’s weight against him in a sparring situation. Katya had been up late the previous night trying to perfect a technique of disarming an opponent with Bepo, and she was now fast asleep well into the morning. Most of the crew were outside the sub on land getting lunch, and Law was planning to join them. He smiled down at the sleeping woman and put one of the blankets in the medical room over her.

The two had been flirting back and forth somewhat over the last week or so and it was beginning to drive him insane. Law headed onto the grass covered area where the men were being served lunch and took a bottle of booze. It was too early to be thinking about potential feelings. 

“Umm...” a voice shyly asked as he took a swig. “Has Luffy woken up yet?” A young blonde Amazonian stood by him, a green snake over her shoulders. Law shook his head. 

“If he wakes up at all, it will be because of his own willpower. It depends on whether or not he’s got the will to live.”

“I see...” the woman looked back at the submarine. “Is Katya-san with him again?”

“Mm.” 

“Margaret, we’re leaving!” A call came from one of the other women shouted. 

“Pardon me. Please keep looking after Luffy as you have, and please may you pass a message on to Katya-san?”

“Oh?”

“Tell her the weapons she asked for are ready. We’ll bring them down later.”

Weapons? Law was about to ask further questions, but the woman had run off. What had Katya asked of them?

“AHHHHHH!!” A huge crash came from inside the submarine and Law looked at Jinbei, both thinking the same thing. They raced towards the ship but a large figure burst through the metal hull and into the air, before crashing down onto the island. 

“WHERE’S ACE?!” The heavily bandaged Luffy screamed. Law spotted Shachi, Penguin, and a frazzled looking Katya make their way onto the deck. 

“Luffy!” The freckled woman cried out. The distressed young man was running around screaming and a large group of Heart Pirates began to chase after him, Katya included. 

“This is dangerous! Calm down Straw Hat!” Shachi panted as the man continued to run away from them. 

“What’ll happen if we just let him be?” Jinbei asked Law, now sat back down on the ground. 

“Well, to put it bluntly, like I said when we came to this island, if his wounds reopen, he’ll probably die.” Law replied gravely as he watched Luffy punch away a group of his crew that had attempted to tackle him. 

“AAAAACE!” The man ran into the forest screaming hysterically. 

“I’m going after him!” Katya shouted. 

“Katya-ya, stay here. That’s an order.” Law said firmly. The woman froze in her tracks. 

“I’ll go to him, Katya-san.” Jinbei said and rose to his feet. He places a hand on the woman’s shoulder, who looked to be on the verge of tears. “If he hurts you in his distress, none of us would forgive ourselves.”

Katya sniffled before nodding. Jinbei let go of her and went into the woods after Luffy. The young woman let out a small sob. The pain that the pirate was going through, losing his brother in such a horrific way. 

Law’s eyes widened. Shit, she was going to cry. 

“K-Katya-chan, don’t cry!” Shachi and Penguin waved their arms frantically. “Look!” The two began tickling Bepo, who let out cries of laughter and indignation. Katya felt a tear slip from her eye either way and soon she was sobbing openly. 

“Oi.” A hand grabbed her and pulled Katya’s face into their chest. Law’s embrace was warm and strong. Katya wrapped her arms around him and cried gently. 

“Calm down, Katya.” Law murmured to her softly. “No-one likes to see you cry.” He released her gently and pulled a tissue from his pocket, handing it to her. She used it to wipe her face, before sitting down on the ground. Law joined her and put an arm around her.

Katya leaned into his touch and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Lucky bastard...” Several of the men muttered. Law shot them a look and they immediately ran to the ship to repair the damage. 

~

“We need a girls day out,” Ikkaku sighed as she watched the men talk. 

“You know, I heard that if men enter the island of women, they turn to stone and never come back, but it might be worth risking our lives for.” Penguin mused, starting at the woods beyond the canvas that the Kuja Pirates had put up to separate the men from the rest of the island. 

“According to Aphelandra-chan, at the port we only saw a small proportion of the women living on this island!” Shachi said dreamily. “The kingdom of women I’ve always dreamed about. I’d like to take one quick look at it.”

“You’re gonna die. You sure are dumb.” Penguin replied, but with the same goofy expression on his face. 

“Oh, yeah, they really would.” Katya and Ikkaku sat by Law. “Don’t you remember what happened with the barrage of arrows? If that Warlord hadn’t called them off, you’d all be skewered!”

“I wonder if there are any female bears...” Bepo brought his hands up to his heart. 

“It’s the island of women!” The two responded and Bepo apologised immediately. “Human girls only! Human!”

Katya picked up the Straw Hat from where it was on the grass and looked at it with concern. “I’m going for a walk. I won’t go far. I just need to clear my head.” She got up and walked past the barrier and into the woods. She paced around the edge of the island and sat by one of the cliffs. 

“Who dares- oh, Katya-san!” One of the Amazons, Ran, carrying a pink snake on her arm and a bow and arrow on her back, came over to her. “I was just on my way to bring you the weapons you requested.”

“Katya-san!” Margaret joined her and ran over, waving. 

“Thank you...” Katya said half-heartedly, before looking back at the horizon. “Ran-san, Margaret-san,” she asked quietly. “How long do you think it would take me to master?”

“With those men?” Ran scoffed. “Years.”

“They’re special knives, Katya-san,” Margaret said. “They’re made only on this island as far as I am aware.”

“I can’t be as weak as I am entering the New World.” Katya’s fists curled into the dirt next to her. “I can’t rely on my powers anymore. I need to learn, and learn fast.”

Ran crossed her arms. “Hm. I have an idea, but I don’t think you will like it.” 

Katya’s gaze moved from the horizon up to Ran, and she got to her feet. “I’ll take any suggestions at this point.”

“I could teach you how to use those blades within a year.”

Katya’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“It would be intense training. I would have to gain the permission of the Snake Princess, but it’s possible to master this in just under a year.”

Katya’s brow furrowed. It was a tempting offer. She would be safe from the Warlord Doflamingo here whilst she trained, she’d have the ability to defend herself in the New World. But leaving Law and the crew...

She chewed her lip. “I will think about it.”

The walk back to the ship weighed heavily on her. One year.

One year....could it be enough?


	13. Decisions and Red Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya decides where she will train. Her and Law spend a moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: sexual stuff I guess!

Katya sat quietly by the cliff with the crew. She had come back and sat down with Shachi and Penguin, who were fishing. 

“I don’t hear Straw Hat shouting anymore.” Shachi commented as the crew sat. 

“I think he’ll be okay.” Katya said, her voice barely above a murmur. “I can feel it.”

“Katya-chan, you still look so sad! Look!” Shachi held up the fish he had just reeled in. “It’s not the PLAICE to be sad!”

Katya shook her head and laughed lightly at the truly awful pun. She moved to tuck her hair behind her ear as the breeze picked up. Wait. The Calm Belt didn’t have breezes. 

“What is it?” Penguin gasped as he looked through the binoculars. “It’s huge!”

“Hm?” The rest of the crew looked out to sea to witness a large sea king leaping out of the water, before suddenly resurfacing covered in blood.

“It’s dead! Something killed it!” Penguin screamed in terror. “A thing that huge!”

Below the cliff, a hand burst out from the water and Law’s eyes widened as Silvers Rayleigh exited the water and began to walk up the cliff. 

“Phew, I’m beat.” He whistled as the Heart Pirates gaped at him in shock. He was dripping wet and carrying his coat under him arm. 

“The Dark King Rayleigh?!” Bepo nearly fell over in shock. 

“Oh, it’s you!” The man addressed Law. “We met back on the Sabaody Archipelago, didn’t we?” He smiled warmly, before his expression became quite intense. “Is my Katya-chan doing well?”

The crew screamed and grabbed each other in fear. Katya shot to her feet and ran over. “Ray-san!” She beamed at him and hugged the soaked through man. Rayleigh laughed and returned the hug. 

“Ah, Katya-chan! How are you doing?”

“I’m good, Ray-san, although the past few weeks have made me realise I suck at being a pirate. I am not a good fighter at all.”

“I see.”

“I’m going to learn, though!” She clenched her fist and smiled in determination. “I’m not going to just be a singer, I’m going to hold my weight when we travel!”

“That’s good to hear, young one.” Rayleigh ruffled her hair and she pouted, her freckles looking odd as her nose scrunched up. 

“Um...” The pirates beside them began shuffling their feet nervously. “How did you get here?”

“Oh! My ship sank in a storm. I had no choice but to swim here.” Rayleigh said casually. 

“A storm?! The Calm Belt never even has a light breeze....” Penguin thought aloud. 

“That means you were shipwrecked on a distant sea, and swam all the way from there?!” Shachi finished as Rayleigh wrung out the water in his clothes. 

“Well, I’m good at breaststroke.”

“That’s whack!” Katya said to him bluntly. “And it raises even more questions!”

“Alright, so,” Rayleigh waved out his shirt after wringing it free of water. “I assume Luffy-kun is on this island.”

Katya watched as Law’s grip tightened on the Straw Hat. She put her hand on his and he looked up at her before silently passing the hat to her. 

“I think it’s time for us to depart.” Law said calmly, and faced Rayleigh head on. “Tell Straw Hat-ya he should take it easy for at least the next two weeks.”

“I shall.”

“Get ready to set sail!” Law called out and the crew quickly went to work. Katya stayed by his side for a moment, before tugging at his arm and leading him away. 

“Silent.” She put up a small barrier around them. 

“Law, about going to the New World...we need to talk.”

~

“Katya-chan! What do you mean you’re not coming?!” Shachi and Penguin wailed and clung to her, sobbing. 

“It’s not forever, guys. About a year, then I’ll sail back to join you. I have Bepo’s Vivre Card so I can find you again.”

“But why?” Ikkaku stood next to them with arms folded. 

“I’m not strong enough for the New World. I’m not even strong enough for Paradise.” She sighed. “If we’re going into the unknown, and Joker wants my head, then I have to be stronger. Staying here is as safe a place as I can get for now, and Ran-san has offered to teach me.”

“But Katya-“ 

“Please, Ikkaku. If I can’t defend myself, I will be useless to the crew. I’m going to learn how to fight, and how to use my fruit to my advantage in one.”

Ikkaku nodded her head with understanding. “Promise you’ll come back, though? It’ll suck being the only girl again.”

“Of course.” Katya hugged her tightly. “You’ll see me before you know it.”

“What did Captain have to say?” Ikkaku’s voice lowered in volume. 

“He said to do what I had to.”

“He got mad, didn’t he?”

“A little bit, but it serves him right. Besides, I’m the one leaving this time. We’ll truly be even.” 

Ikkaku glanced over Katya’s shoulder. Law was sat underneath a tree, his hat covering his eyes. “I guess this is goodbye for now, then.”

“It’s an ‘I’ll see you soon’,” Katya clarified, before squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath. Time to say goodbye to Law. She waved to the others as they disappeared inside the submarine. 

“Are you sure about this?” Law asked gruffly as she approached him. 

“I’m sure. I promise not to join the Kuja pirates whilst I’m here.”

“You’d better not.” He snapped. Katya sighed and took his tattooed hands in hers. 

“Always the wrong time and place, huh, Law?”

He didn’t reply, and she lifted a hand to his face, tilting his chin so he could look at her. 

“You’d better not get a new singer whilst I’m gone.” She chuckled. 

“Oh?” Law smirked slightly.

“Yep, no new singers. I’ve already staked a claim here. On two things, really.”

She thought back to her conversation with Law on Sabaody Archipelago about the man that had had her Devil Fruit before her. She had inherited that will, and she wanted to make sure that she could use her powers to accomplish what he couldn’t. “Besides...I want to help you take down Joker. For your Cora-san.”

Law nodded and she pulled him in for a hug. 

“Katya-ya,” he whispered gently. “What else did you stake a claim on?”

Katya lifted her face back before pulling him into a quick but passionate kiss. He tasted like peppermint and fine liquor, and it was intoxicating. His hat fell from his head as she wound her fingers into his hair. Law wrapped his arms tighter around her as the two slumped to the bottom of the tree, kissing each other breathlessly, like it was the last time they’d ever see one another. 

“I guess that answers that question.” He smirked at her. 

“Don’t do anything stupid. Don’t go getting yourself killed.” She murmured gently against his lips. “Not before I can test how well this Devil Fruit works on soundproofing bedrooms.” She slid her hands downwards and rested them on the belt of his jeans. 

Law grinned mischievously. “I’ll hold you to that promise.”

“Oi, Captain!” Ikkaku called from inside the submarine. “We’re all ready to sail!”

He growled in annoyance. “The moment you come back, I’m going to punish you for leaving.”

“Knew you were into BDSM.”

“Katya-ya. You’ll be punished for leaving me like this.” He guided her hand down slightly further than where it was and she blushed fiercely at what she could feel. 

Law leaned down once more and captured her mouth in his. “In fact, I might punish you slightly now.”

“Huh?” Katya tilted her head as he pulled away from her and began to walk down to the submarine. Law jumped onto the deck and smirked deviously. 

“ROOM.” The blue film enveloped both him and Katya. Her eyes widened. He wasn’t going to take a leg or something with him was he?! 

“Shambles.” Katya screamed as soon as she knew exactly what the man had done. Her gaze dropped down and her hands fumbled to check. Surely, he wouldn’t have dared....

“Law, you filthy bastard!” She yelled at him as the Surgeon of Death held up her red lace underwear on his forefinger with the biggest shit-eating grin she had ever seen someone pull. 

“I’ll see you soon, Katya-ya.”

“YOU PERVERT! YOU’LL PAY FOR THAT!!”

~

Katya waved the crew off despite her embarrassment and anger. Rayleigh had disappeared to hang his clothes out thankfully for the whole goodbye, and he came back a few minutes after the yellow submarine had faded into the distance. 

“Oh, Katya-chan, did they leave you behind?” 

“No, I chose to stay.”

“Why are you so red in the face?”

“NO REASON!”

She was about to argue with the man, and then get a fresh pair of underwear from her suitcase and find somewhere in the woods to put them on - Law, that bastard - when she heard the sound of shoes approaching. 

“Oh, Jinbei-san!” She waved. “And Luffy-san!” Katya breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Hm? Katya-chan? Where’s the others, and the submarine?”

“Gone.” She replied, holding up her suitcase. “I’m going to ask the Kuja Pirates to train me!”

“Oh, Luffy-kun!” Rayleigh waved. 

“Old Man Rayleigh!” Luffy said with surprise. 

“I’m glad I was able to find you so easily.”

The two exchanged talk about Luffy wanting to return to the archipelago and about his crew. Jinbei just looked stunned. 

“Are you really the Dark King Rayleigh?” Jinbei asked eventually. 

“Yeah, but he’s just Ray-san, really.” Katya shrugged. 

“Katya-san, you sure know some interesting people. First Shanks and now the Dark King...”

“Oi! You know Shanks, lady?” Luffy jumped off Jinbei’s back and grinned at Katya. 

“I do. And he wanted you to have this. It was given to us from some flying clown man. Shanks-san picked it up just before we left Marineford.” Katya handed Luffy his Straw Hat. 

“Thanks.” Luffy put the hat on his head happily. “I just don’t feel right unless I’m wearing it!” He laughed slightly, before turning to Katya. “So how do you know Shanks and Old Man Rayleigh?”

“I’m a frequent guest at Shakky’s Bar, so I got to know him as a mechanic. I had no idea he was so famous until not long ago. Shanks-san on the other hand, I met him when I was performing at a bar. His crew were the best audience I’ve ever met. I hope to see them again eventually after I return to my Captain.”

“Your Captain?”

“Trafalgar Law of the North Blue. He treated both of our wounds.” Jinbei clarified to Luffy. “But Katya-san has been looking after both of us too over the last few weeks. She spent a lot of time at your bedside.”

“It was the least I could do.” She waved her hand. 

“Thank you.” Luffy grinned brightly. “And thanks for looking after my hat!”

“Luffy~” A happy voice came and the Snake Princess came running over to them with two of the other Kuja Pirates and a large assortment of fruit and other food. After witnessing the woman’s odd behaviour around Luffy, she walked across towards the Warlord and smiled fiercely, determined not to back down. 

“Snake Princess-san. My name is Takimi Katya. I have something to request of you.”


	14. Daggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya trains with the Amazon Lily warriors. Law does something that angers Katya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: mentions of blades

It had taken extensive bartering at first, but the moment Jinbei said that she had donated blood to Luffy and him after Marineford, Hancock had fallen apart at Luffy’s surprised loud ‘thanks’ to Katya and proclaimed that he was indebted to her and Law. Katya spoke to the young pirate about Shanks and the two exchanged stories over food well into the evening.

The two had become fast friends for the few days that Luffy had been recovering and he asked Hancock if she could grant Katya’s request to train on the island too. Hancock had instantly said yes to make Luffy happy and Katya wouldn’t let her take it back even after Elder Nyon objected slightly as she wasn’t from the island. 

Katya had moved to the same accommodation as Ran, Sweet Pea and Margaret. The three had gotten along very well from the beginning. Ran had begun showing Katya how to fight with the weapons that Katya had chosen; a small set of throwing knives. 

The idea had come to her when she had thrown the sword at Kid in anger on Sabaody. With her Devil Fruit, she could use her ‘Calm’ ability to mask the sound of the knives whistling through the air. It would give her an advantage in combat that actually used her powers. 

She worked with several of the Kuja Tribe on strengthening the endurance of her Calm Calm Fruit abilities. By four months in to her stay, she was able to dome a larger area to make it soundproof and could hold it for much longer. She refused to practice her ‘Deafen’ ability as if it went wrong, it could seriously damage someone’s ears. She wouldn’t do that to anyone except an enemy. 

The women of the island, after learning of her singing ability, were all big fans of Katya’s music now. She had sung them every song in her repertoire and even begun to write some new ones.

But through it all, she missed the Heart Pirates. Katya kept Bepo’s Vivre Card close to her at all times. She liked the women she had met, but she didn’t trust that no-one would try to destroy it knowing it led to a male, even if it was a male bear. She also never took off her stethoscope necklace, even in the baths or at night.

Don’t forget about me, Law, Ikkaku, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo. She held the necklace tight as she slept. I’ll see you soon. 

~

“The saga of ‘Try to sense when I will strike’.” Sweet Pea and Katya faced each other with large wooden sticks. The two women had been talking the previous night and Sweet Pea had spoken of Haki. Katya had asked about it and Sweet Pea told her about the three types. It seemed nearly all of the Kuja could use some form of Haki. Ran had good armament Haki and had tried to incorporate it into their knife and combat training that morning. She’d had little luck. Now, Sweet Pea was teaching her how to tap into her observation Haki. Margaret had deduced that Katya had some form of unskilled observation Haki as the freckled woman had spoken of how she had felt that something was coming towards her on several occasions, including at Marineford. 

“Remember, Katya, observation Haki is about feeling when your opponent is about to strike, as well as feeling their will from far away.”

Katya nodded and raised her stick, careful to not get it tangled in her cape. Her own clothing had not lasted long in training, so Margaret had sewed her some more outfits, much more typical of Amazon Lily. Katya liked them. They were totally impractical for sword fighting due to the exposed skin, but they allowed for fast movement. Plus, it was a chance to show off her curves, as well as the slightly more defined muscles she was developing. 

“Ow!” Katya winced as the stick collided with her shoulder. She hadn’t sensed it. 

“Again.” Ran said, and this time Katya felt the swing coming. She wasn’t fast enough to dodge and ended up with a strike to her ribs, but she had felt it this time. She grinned from the floor. Six months to go. 

~

“I cannot teach you anything more.” Ran smiled proudly as Katya stood over Margaret in triumph in the Kuja arena. The Heart Pirate had just beaten the young woman in a match using lots of what she had learned. Her observation Haki was getting better every day, and Katya was utilising it well in battle. Her armament had still not appeared, but Katya was confident that her skills in the throwing knives was good enough, combined with her Devil Fruit, to hold her own in a battle. 

She hadn’t seen the Heart Pirates in the best part of eleven months. Her hair had grown longer and now reached her mid back. Her skin had tanned well from the beautiful weather the island had and, despite a few new scars from training, she was feeling the best she had ever felt. 

Katya helped Margaret to her feet and the two smiled at each other warmly. They may have been opponents, but they were also now great friends. 

“Ran-sama, I can’t thank you enough.” Katya bowed deeply before embracing the woman. 

“It has been my pleasure.” The black haired Kuja Pirate responded. The stadium cheered as Margaret and Katya had left the arena, giving each other a hi-five as they did. Katya looked around at the island and felt sad that she would be leaving it soon. It had become home to her, and she would miss the friends she had made there. But she had given her word. One year or the mastery of the knife combat: whichever came first. 

“Katya-san,” a voice said bravely from behind her. Katya’s cheery laughs faded as she spun around to face Elder Nyon. “There is news of your Captain.”

Katya’s face lost all of its colour immediately. “Is he okay?”

“Don’t panic, he’s nyot dead.” The old woman said, and handed her a newspaper. Katya unfolded it and stared at the front page. Her hands began to grip the paper tightly. 

“The saga of ‘what does it say’?” Sweet Pea said next to her as Katya grit her teeth. 

“Trafalgar Law of the North Blue, bounty of 440 million Beri, had become a Warlord!” Margaret read over Katya’s shoulder. 

“I figured you would want to nyknow the nyews.” Elder Nyon said. Katya took a deep breath and shoved the paper to the ground.

“When is the next boat off the island?”


	15. Return to Sabaody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya leaves Amazon Lily and finds help getting to the New World from an unexpected place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: mention of blades, alcohol mention

“Goodbye, Katya!”

“The saga of ‘we’ll miss you!’”

“Be safe, Kat-chan!”

Katya’s friends waved happily at the young woman as she stood aboard the Kuja Pirates ship. Ran was the only one of her close friends that would be on the ship with her as they sailed from the island. 

“Are you nervous, Katya?” The black haired woman asked as the two women stood side by side on deck. 

“Yes.” She admitted. 

“You have been one of my best students in a long time, Katya.” Ran put her hand on Katya’s shoulder as the woman looked at the moving paper in her palm. Bepo’s Vivre Card was moving in the direction of the Red Line. “I have faith that you will be a strong warrior.”

“Takimi.” A commanding voice called to the two women. Boa Hancock strode over, with her snake Salome slithering beside her. 

“Hancock.”

“Don’t you address me in that casual manner!”

“What do you want?” Katya’s distaste for the Snake Princess had become more apparent in the year she had stayed on the island. Hancock saw her as the lackey of men, and Katya saw her as an arrogant leader who only cared about herself.

“We will sail as far as the archipelago, then you are on your own.”

“I’m grateful for the lift there.” Katya said with a rather forced smile. 

“If we didn’t need to visit the place anyway, we’d have just thrown you into the sea.” Hancock said bluntly. 

“You b-“ Katya began saying, but she was pulled backwards by Ran and lost her footing. Hancock sniffed and walked away with Salome. 

“Throw her into the sea.” Katya muttered grumpily and sat down on one of the chairs that dotted the decking area. She put her bag next to her. She’d minimised her belongings to mostly clothing, a log pose and her knives, plus a few small trinkets from her travels and Amazon Lily. Law’s wanted poster was in the bag, too. She had pilfered it out of the paper.

“How are you feeling anyway, Katya?” Ran joined her. “You seemed to be excited to see your friends until you saw that news last week.”

“I told Law not to do anything stupid. This qualifies as stupid.”

“I’m sure the reason will be clear when you meet them again. And you can stretch them. I’m jealous you can do that.”

“I thought I already told you that not all men can stretch like Luffy!” 

Ran blinked owlishly. Katya furrowed her brows at the expression. “Or maybe that was Margaret I said that to.”

~

“It’s great to see you, Katya,” Shakky and the freckled young woman sat together in the former’s bar. Katya had arrived on the archipelago earlier in the day and wished the Kuja Pirates well. Hancock had look more annoyed with her presence until she had asked her to give her love to Luffy, at which point the woman had blushed and descended into a world of fantasies. 

“Ray-san still not back?” Katya sipped her drink. No-one made drinks quite like Shakky, she mused contently. 

“No, he’s training Luffy-kun still.”

“It’ll be interesting to see how he turns out after all this.”

“How are you planning to get to the New World, Katya?” Shakky took a drag of her cigarette. 

Katya sighed. “I was hoping you could help with that. I need transport. Something discreet but with a strong crew. I don’t want to end up drowning halfway to Fishman Island.”

“I don’t know about discreet, but I know of a crew. I think you’ll find them quite amenable.” Shakky made her way to the back of the bar and brought back with her a large Den-Den Mushi. Katya whistled. The very long range kind were expensive indeed. Shakky dialled a number and waited for it to ring. 

“Who is this?” A gruff voice answered. 

“Ah, Benn-san,” Shakky smiled. “It’s Shakky here.”

“Bennnnn, stop hogging the phone!” A crash could be heard through the connection. Katya was merely gaping at the snail. 

“Shakky, you can’t be serious!” Calling on Red Hair Shanks as transportation to the New World?! 

“Oooh, is that Katya-chan?” The phone morphed into an excited expression with three stripes over one eye. 

“It is.” Shakky beamed. “Do you want to talk to her?”

“Katya-chan!” 

“Oh, is it Katya?”

“HEYYY!” A multitude of voices came down the line. 

“Hi...” she said nervously. 

“When are you going to perform for us again?”

“Yeah, Boss has been moaning that you’ve not released anything new!”

“Shut up, Yasopp!” Shanks shouted, then changed his voice to its usual cheery tone. “What can I do for you, ladies?”

“Are you still on vacation in East Blue?” Shakky took a puff of her cigarette. 

“Aye,” Shanks replied. “Wait, how did you know that?”

“I have my ways.” Shakky smirked. “You need to be more careful, Shanks-san, or people will begin to notice you visit a certain bar a lot on Dawn Island.” The Den-Den Mushi went scarlet.

“Do you mean Makino-san?” Katya looked puzzled. “The Party Bar barkeep?”

“How do you know that?!”

“Luffy talked about you when I saw him.” Katya shrugged. Luffy had told her of his youth and how he met Shanks hanging out in the bar where Makino worked. The young pirate clearly saw her as a mother-like figure. 

“You’ve seen Luffy?” Shanks’ voice lost its happiness a little. “How is he?”

“It’s been nearly a year since I saw him. Just after Marineford....” she hesitated slightly. “My Captain, he saved Luffy’s life. He’s a doctor.”

“Your CAPTAIN?!” Shanks wailed. “Katya-chaaan, if you were going to become a pirate, why didn’t you join us?”

“It was a very spur of the moment decision.” She said sheepishly. “Sorry, Shanks-san.”

“You are returning to the New World soon, yes?” Shakky interrupted. 

“Well, it’s going to be about two months’ time.”

“Could you take Katya with you? She needs passage through the Red Line, and you could listen to her new songs.”

“Where’s her Captain?”

“Being an idiot in the New World. Became a bloody Warlord. I’ve been training solo.”

“Trafalgar Law?”

“That’s him.”

“Hm, well, if you promise to sing for us on the way...OF COURSE!”

“Thank you, Shanks-san.” Katya said gratefully. “I’ll even sing you my new songs!”

“Really?! Oi, everyone, Katya-chan’s going to join us!” Sharks shouted away from the receiver and a loud cheer went up. 

“Not forever!” Katya waved her hands at the receiver. 

“We’ll call when we’ll arrive at Sabaody. We’ll see you soon, Katya-chan!” The crew cheered again and Shakky put down the receiver. 

KA-LICK. 

The snail went back to sleeping as Katya seemed to realise what she had just done and buried her hands in her hair. “Did I just agree to travel to the New World with a Yonkou?”

Shakky laughed lightly at the brunette’s frazzled expression. Katya glanced at the bench by one of the tables. “I think I need to lie down for a moment.”


	16. The Red-Hair Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya receives surprising news from her crew. The Red Hair Pirates throw a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: mentions of blood, injury, alcohol, vomiting

“There’s a call I need to make before I leave, Shakky, if I may use your long-range Den Den Mushi?” 

“Yes, here.” Shakky said as she dropped a customer that had failed to pay to the floor. Katya had camped out of the bar for the last two months and she watched passively as the man spat out blood. Katya had spent most of her time at the bar training and gathering intel on the New World and Joker, whilst keeping a low profile. Shakky gestured to the phone and Katya bit her lip nervously. She’d been avoiding the call, but it was time. The Red-Hair Pirates would be there shortly. 

“Purpurupurupuru-KACHA.”

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Shachi....”

“KATYA-CHAN?!” He half screamed then called. “Everyone, Katya-chan is on the Den Den Mushi!” There was a clatter on the other end of the line and Penguin’s face appeared on the snail.

“Katya, how are you? We’ve missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you too! I left the island not long ago; I’m at Sabaody right now and I have a ride to join you in the New World.”

“You’re on your way?!” Penguin’s face on the snail was joyful and Katya smiled in response.

“I’ve been training hard, and I can tell you all about the island of women if you like when I get there!”

“The forbidden knowledge~”

“I even got clothes from them. They’re a bit revealing, but...wait,” she paused. “I haven’t heard Law yet. Is he there?”

She didn’t realise that snails could sweat drop, but she witnessed it with confusion. There was no response for a few moments before there was whispering in the background.

“I don’t wanna tell her!”

“I don’t want to either! You tell her!”

“Guys....” Katya felt her heart jump into her throat and she fiddled with her necklace between her fingers. She knew he wasn’t dead, or it would have been in the papers, or Shakky would have told her. 

“Captain isn’t here.” Ikkaku’s voice came from the other end of the line. “He left three weeks ago and ordered us to sail to Zou, where Bepo is from.”

“Then where did he go?”

“He gave orders not to tell you.” Ikkaku said hesitantly. “He said that you would go after him and ‘get yourself killed’.” 

Katya grit her teeth. That bastard. “That’s not his decision to make. Where did he go, and what is he doing?”

“Honestly, Katya, we barely know. We only know what Captain told us. He said he had found the key to taking down Doflamingo of the Warlords, and was going to some kind of facility that Doflamingo owned.” Ikkaku sighed. “He doesn’t sound like he intends to come back until it’s done. Captain told us to trust him, and that he’d meet with us eventually, but it could be months.”

Katya scowled and asked as politely as she could muster “Is Bepo there?”

“Ah, yes, I’ll put him on.”

Bepo’s voice sounded cheerful. “Katya!”

“BEPO, WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HIM GO ALONE?!” Katya roared so loudly that the Den Den Mushi snail looked up with her as if it feared for its life. 

“K-Katya, we-“

“Bepo, do you have a Vivre Card for Law?!”

“Yes, but he told us not to follow him.”

Katya held the receiver close to her face. “Bepo, we both know that he will throw away his life to see this through if no one stops him. I won’t let that happen. As soon as I get to the New World, I’m going to pick up Law’s Vivre Card from you and I’m going to use all the skills I’ve learnt over the past hellish year to help him take down Joker, whether he likes it or not. Do you have a number for him?”

“Ah, yes.”

“Good. I want you to relay a message for me.”

“I can give you the number...” Bepo said meekly. 

“No.”

“I’m sorry!”

“No, Bepo, I want you to phone Law and tell him that I’m on my way to the crew. But if he gets himself killed in the meantime, then I will never forgive him and I will join Eustass to spite him, is that clear?”

“Crystal clear, Katya!” 

“Oh, and Bepo?”

“Y-yes?”

“It’s really good to hear your voice.” Katya’s face fell back into a soft smile. “I’ll see you all soon.”

~

The Red-Hair Pirates were insane, Katya had decided. Despite the fact that they were about to submerge and sail towards Fishman Island, the whole crew, aside from a few such as Benn that were operating the ship, they were all absolutely hammered. 

Shanks had declared that Katya joining them for a few weeks of travelling was worthy of a party and the booze had flowed from around midday all the way through the night. Katya had told them all about her brief encounter with Luffy, and the crew ate it up. The men were all curious about the island of women, and Katya told them of her friends, but also if they wanted to live, to never ever sail there. 

It was nearing midnight and the ship had just gone underwater. Katya was incredibly nervous and elected to spend time indoors in the galley. All of the crew members she knew were not Devil Fruit users. Being underwater was a very unnerving feeling. 

“Katya-chaaaan, come sing for us!”

“I sang for three hours already,” the woman protested with a small laugh, sipping a small glass of booze. 

“But you promised us a new one!”

“I did, didn’t I?” She rolled her eyes. “Fine, but this is the last one for tonight. Don’t make me run out of songs on the first day!” She grabbed her guitar and strummed it gently, and the crew gathered in the galley excitedly. 

“South Blue nights~” Katya said gently. “Have you ever felt a South Blue night? Free as a breeze, not to mention the trees, whistling tunes that you know and love so~”

Shanks and Yasopp sat together near the back of the room and Shanks smiled warmly at Katya’s performance and the crew’s delighted reaction to it. He was incredibly drunk but still in a great mood. 

“She’s too good for this harsh sea, that girl.” The red haired man mused aloud. 

“You have a soft spot for her, don’t you?” Yasopp nudged his arm and grinned at his Captain. 

“I never had a daughter, Yasopp. But I’d like to think that, if I did, she would have been like Katya-chan.”

“I hope she meets Usopp some day. I hope that they would get on well.”

“Yasopp?”

“Hm?”

“I think I’m about to throw up.”

“Oh, for the love of god, Boss, go outside then, qui-oh, too late.”


	17. Stop Acting Like A Dad, Shanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya travels with the Red Hair Pirates. Eustass Kid issues a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: violence, gambling, mentions of sexual content

The trip aboard The Red Force had been mercifully smooth sailing by the time they reached the first islands of the New World. Fishman Island was now under the flag of Big Mom, so they had steered clear of the area. Shanks was not in the mood to deal with what he called ‘that woman’s extensive brood’, so they had continued. According to Lucky Roo, the Red Force made it from a battle with Kaido in the New World to Marineford in less than a day, but it was hard work and they tended to take it easy unless the situation required it. 

The brunette had consulted with the navigators and the helmsmen regarding destination, and after another short phone call from Bepo, it was decided that the submarine would meet them at one of Shanks’ favourite hangout spots, Yukiryu Island, which was close to where the Heart Pirates were. 

The phone call had been interesting. Shachi and Penguin had nearly passed out when Katya had casually said that the crew bringing her to the New World was the Red Hair Pirates, but that there was no danger to them or Law. Bepo had been slightly distressed too, but Katya had spoken calmly and he trusted her judgement. 

After a few days of travel, as well as more booze than Katya had ever had in such a short space of time, they arrived at Yukiryu Island. Katya had foregone her Amazon Lily gear and borrowed a warm coat from a member of Shanks’ crew. The winter island was beautiful, and the crew seemed cheerful when they arrived. 

“Hey, Katya-chan, your necklace is caught in your coat.” Yasopp commented as they made their way to a cave slightly inland where it was dry. 

“Oh, thank you.” Katya readjusted it and smiled at Yasopp gratefully. 

“I’ve never seen you without that necklace,” the older man mused as they walked together with Shanks and Lucky Roo. 

“I don’t really take it off.” Katya admitted, her feet trudging through the snow. “It was given to me by someone....” she paused. “Important to me.”

“Ooooooh~” Yasopp teased. “A boyfriend, perhaps?”

“BOYFRIEND?!” Shanks cried out in horror, before stopping and grabbing Katya’s arms. “Katya-chan, you don’t have a boyfriend, do you?!”

“Shut up! No!” Katya said defensively, her face flushed. “My Captain gave it to me.”

“Trafalgar...” Shanks’ face darkened, before he gave out a mournful wail. “Don’t let him taint you, my sweet Katya-chan!”

“Boss, you need to stop being so protective of her.” Lucky Roo took a mouthful of meat and pulled Shanks away from the freckled woman. 

“Agreed. Besides, it’s a bit late for that. We’ve had sex already.” Katya replied bluntly and carried on walking forward with Yasopp, who was beginning to laugh. 

“AHHH!! THAT BASTARD, I’LL KILL HIM!”

“Boss! Calm down!”

~

Shanks had pouted grumpily half the time the crew had been hanging out on the island.

“Boss, lighten up. It’s not like you had a chance anyway.” One of men snickered. 

“Shut up! You know it’s not like that!” He hissed back. 

Katya had grown tired whilst they were walking and had fallen asleep next to Shanks by the fire, her head resting on Shanks’ coat. Her brown hair was spread out around her and she was snoozing silently, somehow activating her Devil Fruit as she slept. 

“She’s got that same bright spirit, though, Boss.” Yasopp commented. “Does it remind you of anyone?”

Shanks nodded and smiled nostalgically. “She’s like him. Full of life. It gives me hope for the young ones.”

“I’m glad her and Luffy met.” Benn said, leaning against the wall of the cave. “They share that same eternal optimism for sure.”

Shanks nodded and took another swig of his drink. “It’s something the world seems to be missing a lot of these days.” 

The young woman next to him curled slightly tighter in on herself as she unconsciously snuggled herself into the coat. 

“So cute~!” Half of the crew cooed, but then most of them suddenly went on alert. 

“Boss, do you feel that?”

“Ah.”

Footsteps approached the cave and several of the crew stood up, swords raised. 

It was not the pirates that Katya had described at all. There was no large bear mink or two men in hats. Instead, there was a tall spiky haired man with a large amount of metal attached to him. 

“Red-Hair Shanks...” Eustass Kid stepped into the light. “I’m here to take your head.” 

“Can this wait twenty minutes?” Shanks yawned slightly. “We were having a nice camp out and I don’t think I could forgive you if our fight wakes this sleeping beauty.” 

Kid craned his head. “Oi, what the hell is that bitch doing with you?!”

The crew around Shanks winced slightly. “Right, guys,” Yasopp got to his feet. “This is going to be an ugly one, so let’s put the booze in a safer place.”

“You should think twice about calling my daughter a bitch.”

Kid sweatdropped as the crew all cried out “Boss, she’s not your daughter! Stop being so overprotective.”

“Tch. Well, whatever. I’m not here for her. I’m here to slay a Yonkou.”

“Kid, let’s at least move her away from here.” Killer said from behind him. “If you’re going all out, you’d get mad at yourself if you hurt her.”

“No, I won’t.”

“Kid.”

“Fine.”

Katya stirred and her eyes fluttered open. “Mmm...what time is it?” She lifted her head sleepily and blinked. “Shanks-san?”

“Ah, it’s not quite sunset. But we have company. I’m sorry this bastard woke you.”

“Oi!” Kid shouted. 

“Huh? Why is Kid here?” Katya sat up with a shot, nearly hitting her head on Shanks’ knee from where he was sat.

“How do you know her?” Shanks looked at Kid with an annoyed expression. 

“Don’t answer that if you want to keep your head.” Katya shot back immediately in response.

“We fucked once.” Kid responded.

“10,000 Beri that Boss won’t leave him alive.” Lucky Roo said to Yasopp. 

“20,000 says he castrates him.” Yasopp replied, and the two looked to Benn. 

Beckman sighed. “I’ll log it in the bet book. May I remind you that you two owe me a good 300,000 Beri between you whilst we’re here?” 

Katya sighed. “Kid, you can’t win against him.” She crossed her arms and picked up a bottle of drink. “Shanks-san, if you’re going to fight him, do you mind if I take my things to the shore and wait for the sub?”

“Of course. Don’t be a stranger, Katya. You’re always welcome to party with us.” Shanks beamed at her. 

“Oh, and please don’t kill Eustass. He’s an asshole but I know my Captain wants to kick his butt himself, so leave some of him, will you?”

“Stop presuming I’m going to lose, woman!” Kid snapped at her. 

“I’m not presuming. I know you’ll lose. Just don’t beat yourself up too much.” She turned to Killer. “I trust you to look after him. We’ll meet again, so take care, all of you!” She waved happily to both crews before beginning to walk out of the cave.

“She is a pain, but damn do I like watching her go.” Kid muttered appreciatively at Katya’s figure as she strode out of the cave.

“Change in bet. I say he loses at least a limb or two by the look on Boss’s face.” Yasopp grinned to Lucky Roo, before they moved out of the way so their Captain could battle the Supernova.


	18. The Polar Tang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya reunited with the Heart Pirates. Law leaves her a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: mentions of sexual content

Stepping onto the Polar Tang’s deck, Katya beamed at the familiar feeling of her crew mates. Her observation Haki was allowing her to sense things throughout the submarine, including all the crew before her. Ikkaku reaches her first and hugged her tightly. Shachi and Penguin swiftly joined and soon there was a gigantic group hug going with the eighteen or so pirates present.

“It’s so good to see you, Katya-chan!” Bepo said happily. “Did you see any female bears on the island of women?”

“I’m afraid not, Bepo. If I had, I’d have put in a good word for you.”

“The island! Please tell us what it was like, Katya-chan!” Half of the men on the crew began begging her, but Katya focused on Bepo, who looked nervous. 

“How was he when he left?” She asked quietly. 

“Determined, as always. But like he had the attitude that he wouldn’t see us again.” 

Katya had worried as much. Law’s obsession with revenge against Doflamingo didn’t seem to be something that had subsided. 

“He left a letter for you.” Ikkaku said suddenly, pulling a note out of her boiler suit pocket. Katya opened it and read it carefully. 

Katya,

If you’re reading this, you’ve made it back to the submarine. I hope your training proved fruitful. I understand that you will be upset that I am not with the rest of the crew. I have discovered how to bring down Joker using his underworld connection of one Caesar Clown. I don’t know if you know this yet, but there is an underworld reward for your capture. I know that you will want to come after me, but you are safest with the crew. 

If I come back from this, I want to see how you improved your powers. I am still holding you to that promise. 

Law 

P.S. Write some new songs with the crew, please. I am sick of hearing Yellow Submarine sung over and over. 

Katya sighed. “That idiot.”

“What did it say? We’ve been debating for weeks.”

“What were the bets?” Katya arched an eyebrow at them. 

“W-What bets?” Shachi said innocently, although he really was an awful liar. 

“Just lay it on me.”

“I said it would be asking about female bears!”

“NO-ONE THINKS THAT BUT YOU!” Shachi and Penguin yelled at Bepo. 

“I said it would be a racy love letter.” Ikkaku smirked mischievously. 

“It’s just him being an asshole, really.” Katya passed the letter to Ikkaku to read as there was an explosion from the island they were leaving in the distance. 

“What was that?” Connor cried out. 

“Probably Shanks-san trying to protect my non-existent virginity and honour.”

“You really know too many scary people.” Ikkaku muttered as she continued to read. “If Captain’s given these as orders, he’ll be livid if you go after him.”

“Tell someone who cares.” Katya said stubbornly. 

“It’s really like a romantic novel, racing to be together as you hate being apart!”

“Ikkaku, you’ve been very lonely the past year, haven’t you?”

~

Katya could not sleep for worry. Law was alone pursuing a fellow Shichibukai. Furthermore, she had been informed by the crew of Law’s new technique ‘Mes’ and how he had delivered 100 hearts of fellow pirates to the Marines in order to become a warlord. She wasn’t exactly impressed by the brutality of it. Yet her whole being begged to be near Law again. It was like some crazed innate desire to protect him and be near him. 

Bepo had, with some reluctance, given her a piece of Law’s Vivre Card. Katya lay in her bunk as the crew slept, watching the small paper move, as if terrified it would burn up and disappear. 

Being alone on an island with only women for a year had done nothing for Katya’s mentality either. It was like the more she didn’t see Law, the more her body wanted him. Foolish woman, she chastised. You’re not making that mistake again. Besides, it would now be sleeping with your Captain! That probably broke a bunch of unwritten rules. But the thought of him kissing her like he used to, biting her neck and the feel of his hips against hers...

Nope, nope, she needed to remove that mental image. She couldn’t just lust after her Captain. Especially as he’d left. Again. Maybe Law would always choose his agenda over her. Maybe he wouldn’t. But there was part of her that didn’t care. 

She had an idea for a song with those thoughts, and went to find a quiet place on the sub to record. Katya had left her recording equipment on the ship and retrieved it from storage easily. Realising she could use anywhere if she used her fruit to soundproof, she wandered around. Eventually, she found herself at Law’s cabin. He was the only one besides Bepo that had a private cabin. 

She slipped inside and whispered “Silent”. The hum of the submarine faded from the room and it was utterly quiet. She looked around. Law was fairly tidy, she noted. His desk was cluttered with papers, but the rest of the room was spotless. She went towards Law’s bed. It had not been touched in a while, that much was obvious. She sat down and put her hands down on the duvet cover. The whole room smelled like Law and it comforted her somewhat. Like he would be back soon. 

Katya set up her recording equipment quickly, determined not to let the song idea fade. She tapped the microphone to test it before grabbing a blank tone dial from her bag. It would do until she could get to a proper studio. 

“I just made an appointment for a special rendez-vous...” she began to sing, crafting the lyrics and tune. This would be one of her new favourites. 

The early morning rays of sun were beginning to creep through the portholes of Law’s bedroom as Katya sang through the final draft of the song. 

“Doctor I want you, ooh, my Doctor wanna do, I can't get over you.  
Dr. do anything that ya wanna do...” she finished finally, clicking the Tone Dial to stop recording. It was complete.

Katya yawned slightly and laid back. As she did, something caught her eye. By Law’s bedside was a small framed photograph. It was the one she had taken of the crew on Amazon Lily before she left. Everyone was smiling and laughing in the picture. Katya herself had her arms around Law’s midriff with a joyous expression. The brunette felt a lump in her throat as she looked at it. 

Law had so much to live for now. His crew adored him, and she wasn’t going to let him sacrifice himself for the memory of someone who clearly wanted him to live. She pulled out the Vivre Card from her pocket. She would find Law and help him take down Joker. She wouldn’t watch that paper burn up.


	19. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya heads to Punk Hazard. Law deals with Caesar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: mentions of drowning, near death experiences

“I’ll see you at Zou.” Katya smiled warmly at Bepo and scratched part of his head. “Find a female bear and sing to her.”

“I will if I can!”

Katya looked across the deck at the island in the distance. It appeared to be an absolute nightmare of a place. Half of it was covered in snow and the other half looked like it was on fire. It had taken nearly a week to travel to the place as they had to go back on their route to Yukiryu Island. 

“I’m going to head for the snow covered part.” Katya said as she climbed into the small wooden boat that would take her to the island. She was nervous about rowing herself to shore but it wasn’t far, and she’d be able to cope hopefully. 

“Be safe, Katya-chan.” Shachi and Jake gave her a few parcels of food, as well as a life jacket and putting her belongings in an air-tight bag. 

“I’ll do my best.”

She put everything in the boat and began the long row to the island. It was hard work and her shoulders burned after half an hour of rowing. She had built up her stamina training at Amazon Lily but she still wasn’t very strong. The submarine was now out of sight and for the first time in a while, Katya was truly on her own. 

PHYOOOOOOM!

A cannon ball crashed into the sea right by Katya’s left side. She was being fired at?! She rowed faster. The sooner she got to the island, the better. The Heart Pirate knew that she couldn’t do much against cannons aside from attempt to dodge them. 

“SHIT!” She felt the cannon ball come towards her before it hit, but no matter what a person does, they can’t always move fast enough. The metal ball ripped the front off the small rowing boat and Katya panicked immediately as water flooded in. The shore wasn’t far, but she couldn’t swim. 

Katya raced to get the life vest out that the crew had given her. The water reached her ankles and she felt like she could collapse. She used the last of her strength to put the vest on her head and secure the sides. She kept as strong a grip as she could on her airtight bag and managed to attach it to her wrist. The water was ice cold and she immediately began to shiver. 

The effect of the water was horrifying. It was like all her energy had been drained out of her like how one would drain the sap from a plant. The effort to keep her head lolled against the side of the life vest rather than slumping it forward took all of her effort. 

She didn’t know how long she drifted. Her hands were beginning to turn blue and her teeth chattered. Hypothermia was not how she had intended to die. In fact, she hadn’t ever planned to die until she had accomplished her dream of being the most well-known singer in the world. 

“SHURORORORORO! What do we have here?” 

Katya tried to lift her head, but it was in vain. 

“She’s still alive. Probably a Devil Fruit user, or she’d have swum for longer after we hit her.” A green haired woman with wings was flying above her. “Could be an interesting one to study.”

“Hmm...”

“Besides, didn’t you kill one of the nurses for the Biscuit Room yesterday?”

“Ah, yes.” The other person, a man with bright lipstick and a coat that had ‘GAS’ printed either side. “That could be useful. Pick her up, and we’ll take her back with us.”

Katya’s brain felt fuzzy. No, she had to get to Law, she had to get......

The freckled woman’s head slumped forward in exhaustion as the bird looking woman lifted her up out of the ocean and flew towards the island. 

~

Trafalgar Law was not having a good day. He was still repairing the crew of pirates that Caesar had demanded of him to use as further bodyguards. The things he did in order to get Caesar to trust him. He had just finished attaching a horse leg to a pirate that had lost one, and he felt tired. Keeping his Room active for long periods of time made him exhausted. 

“Open the door! Master-sama and Monet-sama are coming back!” One of the hazmat suited workers rushed past the room where Law was operating. He rubbed his temples. There was no peace with them around. 

The large doors to the facility could be heard opening from down the long hall. Law put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room. He needed to do some more analysis of the SAD room. Calculating the correct time to strike against Doflamingo was key. 

“We found an intruder.” Monet flew up beside him. “She was sailing towards the island and we sank her boat. She’s quite unwell, but we can make use for her. The children need a new caretaker for now.”

“Keep me out of things. I am here to vacation. I take time away from being a Shichibukai, and you get a bodyguard. That’s it. It’s bad enough you had me fixing those messed up pirates’ limbs, Monet-ya.”

“Suit yourself. Caesar-sama is going to send her to the Biscuits Room as soon as she recovers from her hypothermia. She was in the ocean for a while.”

“Shurororororo! Maybe you can use her for your own experiments, Law!” Caesar floated up to the two. “You do like taking people apart.”

“Tch.” Law looked away. “I’m busy.”

“She probably won’t survive at this rate. She looks quite blue.” Monet remarked thoughtfully. “Aren’t you some kind of doctor?”

“I am a doctor, Monet-ya.”

“Then fix her. We need an attendant for the children since the last one ‘quit’.”

Law grit his teeth. “Fine, but then no more favours for three days. I’m working on things.”

“Deal.”

“Here she is. Apparently a Devil Fruit user, too, shurororo!” Caesar called forward the metal bed the young woman was being wheeled on. Her hair covered her face. There were hints of ice on it. Not good, Law thought. She’ll need to be treated immediately. 

“I’ll take her into the medical room.” Law said and gestured to the room up the hall. The two men wheeling the bed went ahead of the trio. 

“I’ll come to retrieve her in a day or so.” Monet said coolly. “Then she can go to work with the children.”

“Ah.” Law nodded and strode towards the medical room whilst Caesar and Monet went round the corner towards the living quarters. 

He entered the room and the two men in hazmat suits had removed their helmets. 

“Huh, she’s quite cute.” One said to the other. 

“Shame she’s probably not going to make it though. What a waste.” The other agreed. 

“Unless you know how to treat her, leave.” Law said coldly, and the two men fled the room in haste. The Surgeon or Death scared them for certain. Law sighed and went over to the woman. There was a bag tied around her wrist and he removed it, placing it aside. 

The woman’s clothing was soaked through, and would need to be removed. The hypothermia would only increase if the clothes were cold and wet. Law tilted the woman’s head upright and gently removed the hair that covered her face. 

The familiar freckles felt like a punch to his chest. He cast his Room and used it to slam the door shut. 

“....Katya!” The doctor cried out in shock as he saw the brunette’s face in full. There were icicles forming on her eyelids, plus her lips were cracked and blue. She had mere minutes at this rate. 

“....forgive me for this, Katya.” Law used his powers to remove the woman’s wet clothing. For now, Katya wasn’t a woman he wanted to lavish. She was a dying member of his crew. 

Law switched on every heater in the room and began to use his powers to save the female Heart Pirate.


	20. Just As She Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya and Law are reunited. Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Smut, mention of needles, mention of knives (I’m going to stop warning for this specifically from now on Katya’s weapons ARE throwing knives unless it’s really bad)

The fuzzy black shapes haunted her dreams again. They were getting clearer. Snow was falling as the fuzzy black shapes drifted in the wind of her dream. 

“Law...” An unfamiliar voice said in the depths of her dream. She could almost see.... 

“Ah!” Katya abruptly awoke. She opened her eyes to see an IV drip next to her. Those dreams again. It felt like the answer to what they were was just out of reach. More crucially, where was she? Her limbs felt tingly and she quickly assessed the situation. There were multiple blankets wrapped around her body making it difficult to move. 

“Ugh.” She groaned. Whoever those weird people were that had shot at her, she would make sure they got a knife straight into their artery. Or if she was feeling more generous, she’d just use her powers to take away their hearing. 

She wiped her eyes and tried her best to sit up. There was no-one else in the room. There was medical equipment lying around on tables, but otherwise it was rather plain. She grimaced at the cannula in her hand. Her bag was on the chair next to the bed. Huh. At least her captors had let her keep that. 

Wait. She panicked. Law’s vivre card had been in her coat pocket when the boat hit. She looked around desperately for it, before she spotted it hung up on a radiator. The brunette untangled herself from the blankets and stepped out of the bed. The IV line began to shorten and she figured she was strong enough to go without it for a few minutes so she pulled the cannula carefully out from her hand, squirming as she did so in discomfort. 

She looked down at her attire. A simple white gown was on her, thankfully not backless like the ones on the Polar Tang. No shoes, but she could deal with that for the moment. The woman made her way carefully to the coat and fumbled in the pocket she had left it in. Empty. 

“No...” she breathed. “No, no, no!” Katya desperately searched all the other pockets before trying her bag. She had emptied most of it on the floor when she heard footsteps approaching. She grabbed one of her throwing knives from the bag and hid behind a cabinet. 

The door opened and Katya readied herself, blade poised to throw. “Silent.” She whispered and the room became soundproof immediately. 

“Oi.” The only other person within the bubble said. 

Katya didn’t hesitate and sent the blade flying in the direction of the noise. The person at the door dodged quickly and the knife buried itself in the wall behind them. 

“My, my, Katya-ya. You really did spend that time fruitfully.”

The young woman let out a broken cry of relief and came out from behind the cabinet. Law leaned against the wall casually, Kikoku perched on his shoulder. The yellow sweatshirt was gone and replaced by a long black coat. 

“Law!” 

Katya raced across the room to him and grabbed him into a hug. The Surgeon of Death did not hug her back so much as ease her away from him. 

“Katya-ya, you are not supposed to be here.” 

“I came to find you. We’re supposed to take down Joker together.”

“How did you even get here?”

“It’s a long story but the short version is I hitched a ride with a Yonkou, tried to prevent Eustass fighting said Yonkou then the crew found me, I took your Vivre Card and came here. I was then attacked by a man with terrible makeup and a bird lady and I woke up in here.” The woman replied mostly in one breath. 

“I have a lot of questions.”

“I’ll bet.”

“If Joker knows you’re here, you will be taken from me immediately. Caesar is his direct subordinate. I cannot risk losing Caesar’s trust in me. Dammit, Katya, why couldn’t you just stay with the crew?!” He growled. 

“You owe me a pair of underwear.”

“That’s not a reason!”

Katya sighed and sat back down on the bed. “Well, there’s no way I’m getting off this island without help, and I sent the others to Zou without me.”

Law crossed his arms. “They think you’re some nobody that could help with the children that are being treated at this facility. Those children aren’t to do with me. Caesar thinks I’m here to study the World Government research. He can’t know that you are my crew mate, or that you have the Calm Calm Fruit, which I see you are using at the moment. I can’t hear anything beyond this room.”

Katya nodded. “I’m sorry I made this complicated for you.”

“There’s nothing that can be done now. Play along with the ruse that you don’t know me. Do as they say for now, and we’ll find a way for you to leave.”

Katya fumed. “I don’t intend to leave.”

“Katya.” Law’s voice lowered. “I am not having you placed in the line of Joker. I sent the crew away for the same reason. He is too powerful. I will not stand to lose any of you.”

Katya’s fingers went to her necklace. “Our timing really is awful, isn’t it?”

Law noticed the gesture and sighed. 

“Law?”

“Yes, Katya-ya?”

“I missed you.” The young woman leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon the Shichibukai’s cheek.

~~~~

“Katya...you need to stop.”

“Why?” She murmured. 

“Because if you don’t stop looking at me like that, I’m likely to lock this door and take you right here right now against this wall.”

“Why don’t you? The soundproof in this room, I ‘hear’ is fantastic.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.” 

Katya smirked at Law. “We both know you’ve wanted into my pants since before we left Amazon Lily.” She brushed her lips against his.

“Katya-ya,” Law flipped the young woman against the wall and pinned her to it, not forcefully but enough to keep Katya still. “We are surrounded by enemies in this facility.” 

“So I guess it’s not a great time.”

“Absolutely not.” Law growled. 

The two stared at each other for a moment before both went in for a desperate kiss. Law’s hands released Katya’s wrists and she pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss.”

“Fuck, Katya-ya, you really will ruin me one day.” Law drew away for a moment. 

“I’d rather you ruin me.” Katya whispered. 

Law’s gaze snapped up to Katya’s eyes, which were dilated and hooded. 

“This is such a bad idea.” His voice was low. 

“Do you really want to talk right now? Or do you want to touch me?”

The two grabbed at each other desperately. Katya shoved away Law’s coat and immediately tried to yank his shirt off him. Law pulled the garment off and helped Katya remove the gown. She gasped and dove back down to kiss him, feeling his bare chest against hers. 

“Fuck.”

Law traced his fingers down to Katya’s clit and she moaned softly. The noise was beyond satisfying and Law hummed appreciatively. 

“Who was the last person that touched you like this?” He growled. 

“You know who.” Katya said back. 

“I’m going to make you forget he ever touched you.” Law began to kneel down towards the ground and Katya’s eyes widened. He wasn’t going to- oh, he was. 

Law’s tongue was soft and skilled against Katya’s most sensitive area. There was so much enthusiasm in every stroke that it was driving her mad. Her fingers found his hair and she let moans escape her mouth as he continued. 

“S-Shit, Law...” she gasped and began to feel her legs turn to jelly. A few moments more, waves of pleasure flooded over her and she cried out loudly. Her fruit was working still, thankfully, or someone would have come running. 

Law brought his head back up and Katya fumbled with his belt, feeling his arousal against her. 

“You see what you do to me, woman?” Law tugged at her lip with his teeth. 

“Please, Law..”

“What do you want, Katya-ya...?” He caught her wrists attempting to pull down his trousers. 

“Please, Law...you know what I want.”

“Say it.”

“I want you to make me come so hard I see stars.”

Law smirked and relented his hold on her and she pulled down his trousers, releasing his cock. 

“As you remember it, Katya-ya?”

“Mm.” she licked her lips. “Remind me.”

Law lifted her up and Katya’s back hit the wall with a gentle thump. His arms were strong and she could feel the muscles moving against her. Law kissed her deeply and then went for her neck, kissing and biting and grazing his teeth over every spot that made her beg for more. 

Those moans, Law thought, were the best music she could make. A symphony of pleasure. He used his power to quickly get a small square foil packet from the cabinet. Why Caesar had them on the island was beyond him, but he would mentally thank the bastard for one thing. 

Katya kissed up his neck and by his ears as he tore off the wrapper and slid the condom onto himself. 

“Are you sure?” Law whispered.

“Yes.” Katya breathed out and moaned loudly as Law slid into her. 

“God.” 

“I don’t think he has much to do with this.” 

“Shut up, Law.”

Law growled and thrust up into her. The woman gasped and bucked her hips into him. 

“I-I get it, I’ll be quiet.” She said, her voice shaky. 

“On the contrary.” Law said as he held her up in his arms and then sank her back down onto him. “Scream for me, Katya-ya.” 

He set a rough and intense pace. Katya groaned loudly and ground down against him as much as she could. Law’s fingers dug deeper into where he was holding her ass up, and Katya’s nails were beginning to rake down Law’s back. The two looked at each other panting hard as Law kept thrusting into her. 

“L-Law.” Katya’s head threw back in pure ecstasy. 

“You’re mine, Katya-ya.”

“A-All yours.” Those words one were enough to send Law over the edge as he came hard. A few more frantic thrusts and Katya also came undone, half-screaming as she tensed and felt a shudder through her body. The two breathed hard, Law’s forehead resting against Katya’s neck. 

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Katya murmured with a soft moan. 

“You were still mad at me.”

“Feels like a dumb reason now.” She gasped as Law slid out of her and lowered her back to the ground. He took off the condom and put it in a bin near the bed. Katya took a step towards him but her legs felt weak and she began to slide downwards. Law caught her and scooped her up into his arms. 

“I really hope that you used your Devil Fruit throughout that, or the whole facility is going to have heard you screaming my name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I’ve written such spicy content so be nice to me, your local disaster.


	21. The Biscuits Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya meets a group of mysterious children. Law gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: mentions of drugs, mentions of bruising

It was dawn when Monet came to fetch her for her new duty down at the facility. Whatever the ‘Biscuits Room’ was, it seemed to be important enough that Katya was talked through procedures about when the children had their medicine. 

She was a little sore from the previous day. When she had quickly inspected herself that morning, she saw that her behind was beginning to bruise in two very distinct patterns of fingers from where Law had gripped her. She had practically destroyed his upper back with her nails, so at least it was even. 

The freckled woman had retrieved her clothes from her airtight bag and felt much more confident with her thin purple coat once more over her shoulders. Inside the facility was mostly warm, despite being in a freezing cold part of the island. 

“You shall not address the Master. Any issues, contact one of the people that report to me, Grace-san.”

Katya had used a fake name when Monet had asked her who she was. The brunette had considered using her stage name, Silena Siren, but she couldn’t risk it. Doflamingo may be looking for both Takimi Katya and Silena Siren. Law had said to keep a low profile, so she had given the name Grace. She was wary of seeing these children that Monet had spoken of. She imagined rows upon rows of hospital beds in a cold dark room, each child frail and clinging to life. It made her stomach turn.

“Here. Someone will be here to bring them their medicine at 11.” Monet gestured to a large door and Katya opened it. 

Inside was nothing like she had expected. The floor was brightly coloured and dotted with toys; meanwhile, there were sea creatures hanging from mobiles and rainbows painted on the walls. It looked like a normal playroom for children. 

The normalcy stopped there. There were huge wooden blocks around and a football twice the height of Katya. The children in the room were a mix of sizes, but some were absolutely huge. Katya gasped. Some of these children had to be at least eight metres tall!

“M-Monet-sama...” 

She turned to ask a question but the door had closed behind her. 

“Hello,” she waved at the children sheepishly. “I’m Grace, I’ll be looking after you for now.”

The children seemed a little wary of her but a few walked forward to investigate. 

“I’ve not seen her before.” One of the children said quietly. 

“My ship crashed,” Katya lied. “I washed up on the island. I didn’t have a way home so I got a job here looking after you.”

“Oh....” the children looked at each other warily. 

“I promise I’ll do my best!” Katya smiled warmly and noticed a drawing in one of the smaller children’s hands. “Oh, that’s a great drawing. Is that a ship?”

“Yeah!” The child replied. 

“It’s a good looking ship! I’ve seen lots of ships in my time.”

The child’s eyes brightened. “Can you tell us about them?”

Katya sat down on one of the block and began to tell the children about the Kuja Pirates ship that was pulled by snakes, of the Red Force with its huge flag and of course, her own Captain’s submarine. The children listened in fascination, and their earlier fear at the unexpected arrival dissipated. She began to learn their names one by one. Mocha. Sind. Ally. 

The children didn’t seem to be very sick, but Katya assumed that maybe it was some kind of immunodeficiency or something. She could probably ask Law about it later. They said that the Master of the facility, Caesar, had apparently lost his son to the disease that they all had. 

“Medicine time.” The door opened after a few hours and an unfamiliar woman walked in with a tray of what appeared to be sweets. “Ah, you must be the new caretaker. Pass these round to the children.” The lady, dressed in scrubs, gestured to the candies. 

“Of course,” Katya complied and began to distribute them across the room. When she was finished, she spoke gently to the woman. “Why do they look like candies?”

“Oh, some of the children found or frightening to take pills, so Caesar-sama made them look more fun.”

That would make sense, Katya nodded. “Fair enough.”

“They’ll probably fall asleep soon, so you can go for your lunch break.”

“I’ll stay here a little longer.” Katya waved her hand. “But thank you.”

The woman in scrubs disappeared and Katya sat with the children until they napped, even singing them one of her more appropriate songs to soothe them into sleep. 

~

Katya was already tired by the time she made her way to the mess hall. There were a number of people in there with hazmat suits on. Some had foregone them, however. She collected a tray of food and sat on a table by herself. 

“Excuse me?” One of the men strode up to the table. “Are you the lady that washed up on the island?”

“Yes, I am.” Katya smiled warmly. She didn’t want to get friendly with any of these people, but it was part of the facade she had to continue. “I’m Grace, a pleasure to meet you.”

“So cute!” A number of men behind the other instantly rushed to sit by her table.

“You were so blue when Caesar-sama brought you inside!”

“Your freckles are adorable!”

Katya waved her hands shyly and answered their questions. She lied that she had been on a merchant ship but it had capsized and she had escaped in the only lifeboat as the singular survivor of the wreck. The men fussed over her and told her lots of encouraging things about shipwreck survivors. It was all rather ridiculous, but Katya at least had company. 

“So Grace-chan,” one of the men, Jared, asked. “Where do you come from?”

“Oh, I come from a small island in the South Blue. I came to the Grand Line with my relatives to begin a new life. But my grandpa passed away...” Fake tears swam in her eyes. 

“Grace-chan, we’re so sorry!” Jared cried and several of the other men joined in. They were buying her lies so easily, and by the end of the lunch break, Katya had a large proportion of the men in attendance under her thumb. They had enthusiastically offered to walk her back to the Biscuits Room. 

As they walked along the corridor, Law passed them. Katya was giggling and thanking them ever so much for all their ‘gracious chivalry’. She caught Law’s eyes briefly but the two couldn’t acknowledge each other out in the open. 

“That Shichibukai freaks me out.” Another of the group of men, Liam, had commented. 

“Does anyone know why he’s even here?” A second man said.

“I think he serves as Caesar-sama’s bodyguard.” Jared mused. 

“He seems so frightening.” Katya put on a terrified face. “What a man like that could do to someone....” she clasped her hands together. “What a horrible thought!”

If Katya’s hearing hadn’t been so good, she might have missed the slight snort that came from Law’s direction. The others did not hear it and began to comfort her. 

“Don’t worry about him, Grace-chan!” Jared said. “You’re one of us now! That Warlord won’t lay a finger on any of Caesar-sama’s staff!”

“Absolutely!” Liam agreed and put an arm around her shoulder. Katya struggled to keep a straight face as her Haki detected the rage coming off Law as a result of the other man touching her. 

The men led her to the Biscuits Room and said their goodbyes. Katya went back into the room and the children’s eyes lit up. 

“Grace onee-chan is back!” They crowded around her. “Can you sing for us again?”

“Of course! What kind of song would you like?” 

“One about adventures!” Ally said, sitting next to her. 

“No! One about robots!” Sind argued back. 

“Um...” one of the regular sized children tugged on the bottom of her skirt. She looked to be about five or six. 

“What’s your name?” Katya knelt down.

“I’m Jess, Grace onee-chan.”

“Hello there, Jess. What kind of song would you like?”

“Can you sing a song that we can dance to?” Katya was taken aback. 

“Are you well enough to dance?”

“I think so.” Jess nodded. “My parents used to dance a lot.” She said nervously. 

“That sounds fun,” Katya smiled gently at her and she looked up at the other children. They looked at each other. 

“But Grace onee-chan, we don’t know how to dance.” One of the larger girls, Mocha said. 

“Dancing is about having fun, not always looking good.” Katya grinned. She’d trained to dance in order to perform, but the best kind of dancing was always the kind that was improvised, goofy and fun. She swirled her arms above her head and tapped her feet. “See?” 

Mocha copied her movement and beamed as the other children looked at her with sparkly eyes. “That was so cool, Mocha!”

Katya did a few more moves and did a few silly dance moves that Penguin often did when he was drinking. Lots of waving arm work and no technique whatsoever. Jess bounced up and down and the room was soon full of awful dance moves. 

Katya began to sing as they danced around the room. 

“All we need is a drummer, for people who only need a beat! I’m gonna add a little guitar and make it easy to move your feet!”

She climbed onto one of the wooden blocks and kept singing as the children jumped around happily. “Dance to the music, dance to the music~!”

She took Jess’s hands in hers and twirled the young child around. The girl began to smile for the first time since Katya arrived. It reminded Katya of the reason she sang. It was to bring joy to others. Music brought people together.


	22. Life On Punk Hazard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya and Law coexist with Caesar and Monet. The Straw Hats arrive at Punk Hazard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Mentions of drugs, illness and guns

The next few months passed uneventfully. Katya, under full disguise as Grace, had become fully trusted by all those in the facility. The children adored her and she sang for them every day. 

Under the cover of night, she would use her abilities to sneak to Law’s living quarters. Thanks to Katya’s Devil Fruit and Law’s outward contempt for anyone who disturbed him in his room, they were never interrupted. They discussed strategy against Doflamingo, they trained together, and did an awful lot of making love. 

Law had not tried to define them as a relationship, and Katya was content with that for the moment. She had nearly been caught coming back from Law’s room once or twice by someone on patrol, but had passed it off to them as insomnia to those who inquired why she was walking around in the dead of night. They had stopped meeting as frequently in the last month due to the fact that Katya had nearly been caught, and they agreed to keep their guards up. 

The last few weeks had been strange in the Biscuits Room. Mocha had been withdrawn, as had a young boy with a partially shaven head, who had disappeared shortly after arriving in the room. Katya had attempted to speak to him but it hadn’t worked. 

She continued to perform her duties but that morning there seemed to be tension around the whole facility. The rumour was that a ship had been spotted on the horizon headed towards the island. Katya had kept an eye out, but kept to herself. If it was urgent, Law would find her. 

“Catch me if you caaaan!” Katya raced around the room whilst Ginko, one of the new arrivals, chased her. Ginko was giggling but then the sound of a large explosion rocked the Biscuits Room. 

“Everyone, get behind me!” Katya called and turned to face the intruders. Sind dropped his ball in shock.

“Who are you?” Mocha said nervously at the four people that entered the room. 

“Gigantic children?” The blonde man said, and what appeared to be a severed head under his arm repeated the words. 

“What’s going on here?!” An orange haired woman exclaimed. 

“Wait,” Katya paused and stepped forward. “I’ve seen you before.”

“Who are you?” The severed head screamed. “And what’s with the children?!” 

“Grace onee-chan...” Jess’ bottom lip wobbled and she stepped behind Katya nervously. 

“It’s okay, everyone.” She said soothingly. “Sit down for a moment and I’ll talk to our...guests.” Katya stormed up to them. 

“What are you doing here?” She hissed quietly. 

“Wait, I recognise her!” The reindeer, Chopper exclaimed. “We saw her on Sabaody with one of the Supernovas!”

“Shhhh!” Katya hissed and dragged them to the side of the room. “The children don’t know that. Are you with Luffy?” She said urgently. 

“You know Luffy?”

“Long story, now why are you all here?!” 

“We landed on this island. What is this place? Some kind of nursery?” The orange haired woman, whom Katya recognised as Nami, asked. 

“Yes. I look after the children here, and they know me as Grace. Do NOT blow my cover, or I will kill you!” She said angrily.

“Grace onee-chan, are they the ones that were frozen?” Mocha asked quietly. 

“I’m not sure.”

“This island is getting more and more mysterious.” Cyborg Franky spoke up and Sind’s eyes sparkled. Oh no, she knew that look. 

“A robot!” The children all rushed forward excitedly. 

“W-what?”

“It’s a robot! It’s so cool!” 

“Watch out!” Katya called as the blonde, Sanji, was nearly sent flying by one of the larger children’s feet. 

“Oh my my, do you like armoured me so much?” Franky posed for the children. 

“Look, it’s a stuffed animal!” One of them cried, pointing at Chopper. “A stuffed tanuki!”

“That’s a reindeer...” Katya said with a laugh as a large hand picked up Chopper. 

“Franky’s sure popular with these kids.” Sanji said offhandly. 

“They’re kids, they like shiny things.” Katya crossed her arms. “And they’re also ill and here for treatment. What are you all doing here? You’re going to ruin months of my Captain’s plans!” She growled at the man, who paused for a moment. 

“A beautiful lady!” The man’s body seemed to twirl around happily. He reminded her oddly of Shachi and Penguin, but with even less tact. 

“SUPER!” All of the children shouted together happily. 

“These idiots are going to ruin everything.” Katya facepalmed. 

~

“Hey! Do any of you know a child named Momonosuke?!” A voice cried out. Katya looked at the severed head that had been put on the floor. 

“Momonosuke?” She said, stepping forward. “Small kid, top knot, grumpy?”

“Yes! Where is he, damned woman?” 

Katya growled. “I don’t know! And stop being so rude! You’re scaring them! Besides, even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you!”

“Eh?!”

“You’re in pieces but you can still talk, which means Law cut you up!”

She pulled out one of her throwing knives from a holster under her skirt and held it up ready to attack them. She would protect the children, no matter what. This whole facility was full of enemies, but the children were innocent. 

The Straw Hats suddenly looked towards the door, where footsteps were racing towards it. Guns cocked and pointed towards the Straw Hats. Katya screamed and stood in front of them. “Stop! Liam-kun!” She recognised one of the labelled suits. “You’ll hurt the children!”

Liam lowered his gun. “Grace-chan, are you hurt?”

“No, I’m okay!” 

“Leave them to us!” Liam and his unit ran past them in pursuit. Katya followed quickly and soon outran then, catching up closely to the children. 

“Robot-san, you aren’t from this island, are you?”

“No-“

“Save us!” Sind shouted suddenly to them. “Please, save us!”

The others joined in and Katya was taken aback. Save them?

“Save you?” Katya said to Mocha worriedly. Mocha backed away from her.

“We’re not sick! You know that!” Mocha shouted at her angrily. 

“What?” Katya stopped running. “You are sick, they told me that you were sick!” 

“Liar! You’re with them!” Mocha said, and knocked Katya away with the back of her hand, sending Katya flying into the wall. She felt herself tear up as Mocha shouted to the Straw Hats to save them. 

Katya winced as she sat up, her eyes wide in horror. If they weren’t sick, why were they there? Her heart sank into her stomach. 

“Let’s help these children!” Nami was declaring as Katya finally caught up.

“What are you saying, Nami-san?! There’s no reason to do that!” The blonde said, the severed head back under his arm. “They even said they were sick! This might be a hospital!”

Katya stepped forward with tears in her eyes. “It’s not.” 

“Huh?”

“I should have realised sooner...” She sobbed and turned to Mocha. “If you were really sick, then they would have gotten Law to treat you!”

Mocha’s tears fell down and Katya swallowed hard. “I’m so sorry, I should have seen that this place wasn’t helping you!” She knelt down and cried at Mocha’s feet. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! You must all hate me!”

Little Jess ran forward. “Grace onee-chan, we don’t hate you! You were nice to us! You sang songs and played with us and told us stories!”

“They’re going to get away!” Liam and the guards were catching up with them. “Grace-chan, get out of the way!”

“My name isn’t Grace!” Katya’s face lifted, sobs racking her body as she stood to her feet. “It’s Katya! Takimi Katya! I’m a Heart Pirate wanted by Doflamingo of the Warlords! And I won’t let you hurt these children!” She held up her knives and faced the guards, who were in shock. “So leave now, and maybe I’ll let you live, Liam-kun.”


	23. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya blows her cover. Law deals with the arrival of the G-5 Marines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Mild violence? I guess?

“Run!” Katya shouted as her, Nami and Chopper raced with the children towards the exits, after going through an incredibly horrifying room full of frozen corpses that Katya was glad she hadn’t encountered whilst she had been staying there. How many things were going on in this facility? She thought. Law and I were so focused on keeping cover and assessing the SAD factory part of it, that we didn’t think to look into the rest. Unless Law had and he didn’t tell her. 

“Why are you even here?!” Nami shouted at the brunette. 

“Get the children out now, ask questions later!” Katya scowled at the orange-haired woman as she ran. She led them towards the front door. 

The children weren’t exactly quiet as they ran down the stairs towards the exit. 

“Those frozen people were so scary!” Jess said with a sniffle. Katya was carrying her on her back, as she was one of the younger children that had less stamina. Mocha, Sind and the giant children carried the babies. 

“I’ve had enough of this place!” Chopper shouted as he ran. 

“Look! A door! We can get out of here!” Nami said and pointed to it. How she was managing to run in heels, Katya did not know. Her own black knee high boots were beginning to rub against her feet as they ran. 

“We’re out!” Chopper kicked through the door and the icey wind hit Katya. Geez, it really was horrid on this island. She hadn’t considered the weather. The young children had no coats. It would be difficult to get them to safety on the Straw Hats’ ship. Katya was near the back and the children were cheering as they clambered to see the door. 

“We’re out of the building!” Sind exclaimed happily. “We can go home!”

“Clear a path, children!” A rumbling sound came from behind her and she turned to see Franky in a form that appeared to be a makeshift tank and singing about it. Katya pulled a face. This really wasn’t the time to be showing off. 

“One, two, three, SUPER!” All the children posed, including Jess on Katya’s back. Katya laughed lightly before she felt the overwhelming aura of annoyance come from the side of the door. Oh, she was so going to pay for this. 

“Hey, isn’t that that guy from Sabaody?” Chopper screamed. 

“Were you the one that imprisoned these kids? You scum!” Nami yelled right in Law’s face and Katya kicked her in the shins hard. 

“NO HE WASN’T!” She roared at the orange-haired woman. “Hey, Law” she grinned.

“GRACE-ya, care to explain yourself?” Law said coldly. 

“Just call me Katya again, I blew my cover the moment the Straw Hats arrived. Plus, all of Caesar’s minions were trying to hurt the children!”

“We can’t go this way! Hurry back inside!” Sanji shouted loudly. Katya craned her neck and noticed the Navy soldiers that were standing by the door. 

“What’s the Navy doing here?!” Nami and Katya both cried out and hustled the children back the way they came. 

“There’s a back door. Hurry!” Katya pointed in the direction of it and turned to Law, Jess still sat on her back. 

“I promise I had nothing to do with the Straw Hats being here. I’ll leave you to deal with the Navy.” She said firmly and ran along with the children. 

Law sighed in exasperation and pulled out Kikoku, facing Smoker with a sadistic smirk. 

“That blasted woman. I suppose I’ll have to heed her request.” 

He held up his sword and faced Smoker as the soldier drew his kairoseki staff. 

~

“Dammit, Law!” Katya said angrily as the consequences of Law switching the bodies of the Straw Hat Pirates became more apparent. They would be no help to the children if they couldn’t fight in their own bodies.

“HE DID THIS?!” The Straw Hats roared in unison. 

“Yeah, he’s not done it much before! Only on me and him to see if it worked!” She went rather scarlet at the memory. Being in Law’s body had felt exceptionally good, even if it was for a few minutes. They’d considered seeing what if was like from the other’s perspective when they did...well, their more intimate things, but they decided it would be a little too weird, even for their odd relationship. 

“What the heck is wrong with you?!” Nami roared in Franky’s body. The group were struggling to keep the children motivated and warm in the freezing snow. 

“What will we do? The children won’t last much longer?” Chopper said in Sanji’s body. 

“I’ve got them to huddle together for warmth, but it won’t last long. We need to get them somewhere safe. Now!” Katya said. 

“A camera! I want a camera!” Sanji kept saying in Nami’s body. Katya turned to him and pulled out a knife. 

“Stop perving on her body, or I’ll personally make sure that your own body is castrated!” 

“Put something on each of your heads!” The severed heads demanded. Sensing that the man somehow had a plan, Katya helped the others to collect rocks and balanced them on everyone’s head. Warm clothes appeared out of nowhere and covered the children, as well as the Straw Hats and Katya. 

“What a useful power...” Katya said, looking down at the boots and coat. “BUT WHY DIDN’T YOU USE THEM BEFORE?!” She screeched and punched the man, Kin’emon. 

Nami and Katya consistently attacked the man the moment he made a comment about concealing their breasts. Katya growled angrily. She wasn’t even a boob person, unlike the top heavy Nami. She had a good butt, and she preferred it that way to having endless back pain. 

“Piece of shit.” She spat out angrily. 

“Oi! There they are! Hey, guys!” A loud voice echoed through the mountainous area. 

“Luffy?!” Katya turned around with a wide smile. She ran towards him and the others riding on the back of what appeared to be a large man. His companions were sat next to him. 

She waved as the group got closer. “Luffy!”

“Ohhhhh, Katya! Long time no see!”


	24. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya reunited with Luffy and meets some of the other Straw Hats. Robin is too insightful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Innuendo

Katya hugged Luffy tightly after he had taken a few minutes to mourn the loss of his ‘hind legs’ and the crew had caught up with where everyone had been.

“It’s wonderful to see you, Luffy! Did your training go well? How are the warriors?”

“Ah, they’re all great! They brought me from the island to Sabaody a few weeks ago!”

“Awesome!” Katya smiled. “I came to the New World with Shanks! The Red-Hair Pirates gave me a ride!” The two started bouncing around enthusiastically hugging and cheering, swapping stories faster than the rest of the crew could follow. 

“Oi, everyone!” Luffy said eventually, pulling her over to the rest of his crew. “This is Katya, she and Tra-guy looked after me after Marineford!”

“TRA-GUY?!” Katya burst out laughing hysterically. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Katya...” the skeleton Brook stepped forward. “I heard that name from a man I was working with in the last two years, Garkin.”

“That bastard’s still alive?” Katya scowled. “He sold me to slavers.”

“Wait, that means...AAHHHH!!” Brook threw his head back and screamed. “You’re Silena Siren?!”

“Woah, THE Silena Siren?!” Nami gasped. “Brook loves your music!”

“Siren-san, please may I ask...”

“Hm?”

“What colour are your panties?”

“Black.” She replied bluntly. “Why do you need to know?” 

“DON’T ANSWER HIM!” The Straw Hats shouted. 

“Thank you.” Brook said and sank down to the ground. “I can die happy. Ah, but I’m already dead!”

“I feel like I’ve seen you before.” Katya furrowed her brow. “A poster, perhaps. But not a wanted poster.”

“Ah, I was doing a world tour until recently. The Soul King Brook, at your service.”

Katya’s eyes widened and she broke out into a grin. “The Soul King! I’d love to record with you!”

“It would be my pleasure, Siren-chan!” 

“We have more pressing concerns than this!” Nami in Franky’s body said angrily as Usopp adjusted the picture of Nami onto a sweatband to be worn around her head. Katya scowled. 

“Don’t suck the joy out of this just because you’re annoyed.”

“YOUR CAPTAIN DID THIS!”

~

Luffy was sat with Zoro by Brownbeard, who was tied up. Katya went to join them, huddling into her coat. She hated extreme weather. 

“Grace-chan, why are you here?” Brownbeard looked surprised. 

“Ah, it’s actually Katya. I’m here with Law.”

“Oh yeah, where’s the bear?” Luffy asked. 

“Bepo? He’s with the rest of the crew. Law and I are here alone.” 

“Quit it, you damn kids.” Brownbeard said angrily to the children that were tugging at his makeshift legs and tail. 

“What’s happened? Until recently, you weren’t willing to open your mouth, but now we can’t get you to shut up.” Zoro said bluntly to Brownbeard, who laughed. 

“It’s because you’re going to be dead soon. Law is going to come and save me. I hate all of your generation,” Brownbeard said gruffly to Luffy. “But Law is different.”

“He certainly is.” Katya said with a small smile. 

“It seems more likely that Trafalgar-san will come for her.” Robin said smoothly from behind them. “Or are those marks on your neck from someone else at this facility, Freckles-san?”

Katya whipped her head around. “How did you-?”

“Oi, did Tra-guy hurt you?!” Luffy pulled at part of her coat by her neck and looked at the bruises. “What a mean guy!”

“They’re something a little different, Luffy.” Robin smirked. 

Katya bit her lip and pulled the coat up higher. She thought that she’d covered them well with makeup, but the moisture of the cold air had wiped it away. 

“No-one knows. And you have to keep it to yourselves. There are powerful people who would use that against us.”

“So Tra-guy isn’t hurting you?” Luffy said suspiciously. 

“No, Luffy.” 

“Ah, good. Eh, what were you saying about my generation?” Luffy turned back to Brownbeard and the bearded man told them about how the island came to be. Most of it was information that Katya already knew. 

She sat down and hugged her legs close to her chest. The big problem for her now was how Law and her were supposed to enact their plan to bring down Doflamingo. 

“Grace, ah, I mean Katya onee-chan,” Jess said, crawling to her. “Are you tired?” 

“A little.” She admitted. 

“You always looked after us when we slept, so we can do the same for you!” The young girl said with determination. Katya nodded, too sleepy to argue, and huddled into her coat. It didn’t take long for her to drift off.


	25. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children suffer the withdrawal effects from the ‘candy’. Luffy and Law have news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: withdrawal from drugs, vomiting, mentions of abuse of children

“Katya-san! Wake up!”

“Five more minutes...” she murmured. 

“Katya onee-chan! It hurts!” Mocha cried. Katya sat up quickly and ran to her side. The young girl was crying and writhing around. 

“Mocha!”

“K-Katya onee-chan.” Jess said in a scared voice next to Katya and the Heart Pirates scooped the child up into her arms. 

“Mocha! Sind!” She looked around at all of the children collapsing to their knees and crying out. 

“Chopper-san! What is happening to them?” Katya felt Mocha’s forehead. The girl was burning up. 

“NHC-10. That’s what I found in the kids’ bodies.” Chopper said in Sanji’s body, facing Brownbeard. “There were only faint traces, but it’s a narcotic!”

“N-No.” Katya breathed. “How did it get into their systems?”

“C-Candy!” Sind was crying. “I want candy!”

Katya began to shake. “It was in the candies? B-but they had them every day!”

“No wonder they’re suffering!” Nami-Franky said. 

“I-I gave them the candy. I was told it was medicine.” Katya said and put Jess gently on the ground. “I gave them the drugs....” 

She felt bile rise up in her throat and she dashed away and threw up, tears mixing in with the vomit. 

“Chopper what do we do?!” Luffy shouted. “They’re all collapsing!”

Katya shakily wiped her face and Robin offered her a tissue. “I did this.”

“You didn’t know, Freckles-san. This is not your fault.”

“I should have seen...I should have known...” Katya cried out, looking at Sind, Mocha and the others in pain all around her. 

“Katya onee-chan, we need the candy!” Sind wailed. 

“You can’t, Sind-kun! It’s bad for you! It’s hurting you!”

Sind cried some more and began to act strangely, as did lots of the children around them. 

“AGGHHHH!” Sind shouted angrily. “GIVE ME THE CANDY!” The large child punched the wall next to Luffy and began raging angrily. 

Katya wiped her face more and picked up Jess again. 

“Sind is scaring me! Make it stop Katya onee-chan!” Jess began to cry. She was six years old and had been fed drugs, along with all the other children. Katya’s heart began to break. How could anyone do such a horrific thing? The people at the facility had USED her too, to drug the children. She gripped Jess’ coat tightly. 

“It’s going to be okay, Jess-chan.” She said soothingly, and a few of the other young children gathered around her as the Straw Hats attempted to knock out the rampaging children. 

Usopp’s ‘Knockout Star’ worked a treat. Katya had gently placed Jess down and gotten out of the way as the star had hit them and they had all fallen asleep. Katya knelt down and smoothed the hair away from the young child’s head. 

“I’m going to kill him.” She said darkly, looking up with a furious expression. 

“You would betray the Master?” Brownbeard yelled at her. 

“Of course I fucking would!” Katya screamed back. “He drugged children! Innocents!” 

“How do we know if you weren’t in on it?” Brownbeard said accusingly. 

“Shut up! Katya would never hurt someone like that!” Luffy shouted at him. 

Katya sat in the corner, her knees held close to her chest. Her gaze was kept on the sleeping children. She was stroking one of the children closest to her’s forehead and singing softly to the children. There were tears in her eyes and her voice was shaky. 

“It’s going to be okay, Katya.” Luffy said. “I promise.”

~

Katya hated the Yeti Cool Brothers. They were loud and brutal. She hadn’t been much use when they attacked, as she was desperately trying to keep the children safe. She only had one knife with her. She had managed to embed it in Scotch, one of the Yeti Cool Brothers’ foot, but she had been kicked into a wall. Chopper had offered to treat her, but she waited until the others were done. 

A loud crash occurred outside briefly as she helped Chopper. Law had taught her a few medical things, after all. All members of the Heart Pirates were required to learn first aid, and Katya had missed the lessons, so Law gave her a few when she visited him at night. Although, she mused, the anatomy lessons had been the most enjoyable. The crash was loud indeed. Luffy must have attacked the Yeti Cool Brothers, as they hadn’t come back. 

“Is that okay, Katya-san?” Chopper asked as he secured a bandage around her shoulder, which had been cut by some ice. 

“Yes, thank you.” She smiled. “You’re a good doctor, like my Captain.”

“Shut up you bitch! Complimenting me won’t make me happy!” The body of Sanji wiggled around happily and Katya giggled. 

“I’m back!” Luffy rushed into the cave.

“Luffy!” The Straw Hats cheered, but they sweatdropped at who was behind him. 

“Law!” Katya rushed forward, but winced when she moved her arm.

“Katya-ya, are you alright?” He said as he looked at her shoulder.

“I’m okay. But Law, the kids! Caesar is drugging them!”

“He just told me.” The man growled angrily. 

Her face scrunched as if she was about to cry. “I gave them those drugs unwittingly for months.” She sobbed. Law took her into his arms and put his hand on Katya’s head. 

“Don’t blame yourself. Ah, I believe this is yours.” He let her go and held up her knife that she had left in the foot of Scotch. “I know how precious you get about them.”

“Thank you.” She kissed his cheek and gave him a small smile.

“Guys! I have news!” Luffy said happily. “We’re going to be in an alliance with the Heart Pirates!”

The Straw Hats screamed in shock. Katya looked up at Law. 

“You were going to tell me this when?” She pouted. 

“It was an idea from this afternoon.” Law replied casually. 

“You just went to get Nami back, so how did it come to such a crazy deal?!” Usopp shook Luffy. “I won’t be able to sleep at night if we form an alliance with such an enigmatic, unpredictable bastard!” 

“You-“ Katya gritted her teeth and stepped forward, but Law grabbed her hand to hold her back. 

“Katya-ya, as much as you rushing to defend me is a massive turn-on, now is not the time.” He whispered to her. 

Katya sighed and looked down at Law’s other hand. “Dear god, did you kill Chopper?!”

“No, I found him like this.” Law gave Chopper’s body to the real Chopper, who frantically began to treat it. 

“Luffy,” Robin said next to them. “I’ll follow your decision, but you should know that pirate alliances are often marked with betrayal. They may not be suited for someone as overly trusting as you.”

“Eh?” Luffy turned to the two. “You gonna betray me?”

“No.” The both replied instantly and Luffy put his hands on his hips and grinned. 

“BE MORE SKEPTICAL!” Usopp screamed and Katya began to finally smile again.

“I think a pirate alliance sounds fun! Besides, Tra-guy is a good guy, and Katya has good stories and songs, but even if they aren’t good, there’s no need to worry! You guys have trained a lot in the past two years and can back me up! Hahahaha!”

The Straw Hats immediately began to be embarrassed and cheery as Luffy showered them with compliments. Law looked positively done with the entire situation. 

“Hey, Tra-guy~” Katya grinned. “You doing okay?”

“Never ever call me that ever again.”


	26. Like Friends, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper gets tied to Law’s head. The alliance launches a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: mentions of drug abuse, child abuse, innuendo

“I wanna save the kids.” Luffy declared as he looked over the sleeping ones. 

“They’re so much trouble.” Law said. “Leave them. The drugs in their system won’t give them long anyway.”

“Law!” Katya cried. “How can you say that?!” 

“How could we possibly transport them away? Who would look after them? How would the drugs even come out?” Law replied. Katya didn’t have an answer for any of them. She looked down at Jess, who was curled up with Mocha. Katya walked over to the children as Law and the Straw Hats continued to talk. 

“All you had to do was stay...” she sang softly. It was one of her older songs and one of Mocha’s favourites. Law sighed as he watched her.

“You really want to save them?” Law said. 

“Of course.” Katya said quietly. “I’m their onee-chan. I won’t let them down. Please....” she looked up at him “Captain.”

Law knew she was serious. She never usually called him Captain. 

“Fine.” 

“Oh, and Sanji went to put the samurai back together!” Luffy was saying cheerily. “If you’re going to be allied with us, then you gotta help out!” 

Katya looked at Luffy with a slight smirk, before looking back at Law’s horrified face. 

“Pffffffthahahahaha!” She burst out laughing, her solemn mood gone in an instant. 

“Geez, I knew you had no idea what was going on.” Usopp said. “The alliance he asked you to form only means that we’re working together for the sole purpose of achieving a certain objective, right?”

“Naturally.” Law replied, and raised an eyebrow as Katya continued to laugh. 

“That’s what you meant, but when Luffy hears the word alliance, he thinks of something else.”

“Like friends, right?” Luffy said and grinned happily at Katya. The freckled woman gave him a high five. 

“If you thought you could get him to follow some plan, that isn’t gonna happen.” Usopp continued. “Once he gets some wild idea, he won’t budge. That’s the problem with Luffy. He’s always like this. In terms of self-centred stubbornness, he’s on par with the Yonkou.”

Katya and Luffy grinned at each other, laughing when Luffy flicked a booger onto Chopper’s face. 

“It’s like there’s two of them.” Usopp sweatdropped. 

“We don’t have time to argue.” Law said bluntly. “You can take care of the samurai yourselves. I’ll investigate the drug that was administered to the children. Which one of you is the doctor? I’ll need them with me to distract Caesar.”

“It’s Chopper-san.” Katya gestured to the reindeer covered in bandages on the floor. “Which could present an issue.”

Usopp thought for a moment before pulling some rope out of his pocket and attached Chopper to Law’s head. 

“Okay, this should do it.”

“Sorry,” Chopper said. “I can’t move right now, so I’ll have to rely on you.”

Law’s face was comedy gold. Luffy half collapsed laughing. “Don’t drop him Tra-guy!”

“Superrrr cute!” Franky grinned. 

“He looks ridiculous.” Katya bit back a laugh. “I’ll carry Chopper-san.”

“Katya-ya.” Law said in warning. “This is dangerous, facing Caesar.” 

“He knows I’m a traitor by now. Who cares? I told the crew I wouldn’t let you do anything stupid alone. Besides, where else would you put Chopper so you could fight?”

“I was going to tie him to Kikoku.” Law said without an ounce of remorse. 

~

“Please, take care of the children.” Katya said to Nami as the trio left. The woman had been harsh to her, but she cared about the children. Chopper was nestled in Katya’s good arm. She could see why the children had called him a stuffed toy. He was incredibly soft and she tickled his head. 

“The main experiment room will have Caesar-ya and a woman in it.” Law explained to Chopper as they walked. “I’ll get them out of there. When that happens, take Katya-ya and investigate the drugs.”

“But you’re strong. You could easily get close to this Master. Why don’t you capture him yourself?”

Katya looked at Chopper. “We have our reasons.” The sounds of G-5 battling in the background could be heard. 

“Looks like it’s getting rough down there...” she said to Law. 

“What is that?!” One of the men suddenly cried. 

Luffy, with Franky and Robin in tow, crashed into the front door with a huge ‘BOOM’! 

“WHAT IS HE PLAYING AT?”

“Master, get out here!” Luffy shouted loudly. “I’m going to kick your ass and kidnap you!” 

“Go Luffy!” Chopper wiggled in Katya’s arms.

“That idiot!” Law said angrily. “Who told him to take on the whole Navy?”

“At least they’ll be distracted?” Katya offered as a silver lining. 

Law growled and Katya wondered what his blood pressure reading would currently be. 

“Law, I know you like to plan, but life is rarely like that. Without spontaneity and chaos, nothing exciting usually happens.” Katya said. “Meeting me again wouldn’t have happened if everything had gone to plan, would it?”

“No.” 

“Luffy is chaotic, but I think that everything will work out in the end.” She smiled at him encouragingly. “Besides, don’t the Straw Hats remind you of our crew? They’re just as goofy and silly. Just in a more destructive way.” 

Law sighed and Katya put a hand on his shoulder. “Besides, when this is over...”

Katya leaned up to his ear and whispered into it. Law smirked slightly, whilst Chopper just looked rather confused in Katya’s arms. 

“What does she mean by blow-“

“Okay! Let’s go inside!” Katya blurted out quickly.


	27. Vergo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Katya encounter a new enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: violence, injury, blood

Law warped the group into the facility and they continued into the facility. They stopped off at Katya’s room in order to grab her knives at her request, and they were now strapped to her belt. 

“I can make us stealthier with my fruit.” Katya said as they walked down the corridor. 

“Use it to follow one of us if it’s needed.” Law advised. A few more minutes and they were outside the room. Chopper had been hidden in a bag hanging from Law’s nodachi, which Katya thought was rather awful for the reindeer. The brunette hid in a small alcove by the door as Law walked in. 

“If you’re looking for the Master, he’s not here.” Monet said without looking up. 

“Where is he?” Law asked calmly.

“Who knows. He’s pretty twisted, so he’s probably watching the battle outside.”

Law put down the bag with Chopper in on a large pink sofa that was in the room. 

“I’ve found everything that I’m going to find on this island, so I’ll be leaving soon.” 

“I see. It’ll be lonely without you.” Monet said, still writing away in her notebook. 

“I need to borrow your ability for a small task. Mind coming with me?”

Monet turned around and moved the glasses from her face. “Oh, a date? How lovely.” 

Katya grit her teeth but maintained her position. 

Law walked out of the room, gesturing Monet to follow. He went in the opposite direction to the alcove where Katya was. 

“Unsocial as ever, I see.” Monet chuckled. “What is it?”

“You’ll see when we get there.” Law said flatly. 

“Fair enough. I was bored anyway.” Monet flapped her wings and went to follow Law. Katya waited for a few moments before activating her Devil Fruit and following in the shadows. Monet’s wings and clawed feet would make her a difficult opponent should it come to it. Katya went from alcove to alcove, her ‘Calm’ ability making her not make a single sound as she walked or moved. 

~

They were a good way down the corridor when Law began to stumble. 

“Law?” Monet inquired. Law clutched his chest like he couldn’t breathe. 

“Who....is it?” He gasped out. 

“What’s wrong?” Monet asked and landed next to him. Katya quickly dived into another corridor before the bird woman could turn around to face Law. 

“It looks like you’re in pain.” Monet commented. 

Law spat out blood and he was on the verge of collapsing to the floor. 

“Who’s...there?”

Footsteps approached and a low male voice said simply “it’s me”. 

“What....are you...doing here?” Law gasped out. 

“How many years has it been?” The figure asked. “You’ve grown, Law.”

Katya clapped a hand over her mouth. Law was on his knees in front of Vergo, and she couldn’t take out both of the threats.

“Did you honestly think HE didn’t know what you were up to? Or that you brought the woman with the Calm Calm Fruit with you?” 

Katya readied her knives and came out of her hiding place. She threw her first knife at Monet, who screeched as it hit her leg. 

“Oh, this must be her. Takimi Katya.” Vergo said. He had what appeared to be a whole burger attached to his face like an awful after effect of a large meal. “Monet, deal with her. Joker wants her alive, though.”

Monet turned and slashed at Katya, who dodged swiftly. Her months of training were paying off in terms of the observation Haki, at the very least. She used her knives to strike the woman, but it went straight through her. Her Snow Snow Fruit, Katya cursed. The only way to hurt Monet would be through armament Haki, which Katya had never been good at. She focused and aimed at Monet’s wing, using her Haki as much as she could and threw. Not much of the blade worked was coated, but the tip was. It embedded itself in Monet’s wing and the woman screeched angrily. Before Katya could ready another, Monet had grabbed her and disarmed her.

Monet used her claws to tear apart three large cuts into Katya’s belly before pulling her away down the corridor. 

“K-Katya!” Law shouted. “You bastards!”

“If you try to keep secrets from adults, you will inevitably be caught, Law!” Vergo was saying. Monet laughed sadistically as Katya brought her hand up enough to flip off the bird woman. 

“Then....I’ll just have to....get rid of you!” Law grabbed Kikoku and prepared to strike. 

“Oh, and there’s one other thing.” Vergo said, and gripped a small cube in his hand. Law writhed in pain and Katya recognised that it was one of the cubes Law made when he used his Mes technique. But if Law was hurting...

“No!” She gasped. 

“You misspoke. It’s Vergo-SAN.” The man said, and hit Law in the head. Monet dragged Katya away from the two men as she struggled. Law’s heart was in Vergo’s hand. Katya screamed desperately at the scene before her. 

“LAWWWW!”


	28. The Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya is rude to Vergo. The poison gas weapon is activated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: threats of sexual violence, injury, violence, Katya’s foul mouth

When Katya came to, the first thing she was aware of was the large amount of pain coming from her abdomen. “I knew that sucking at armament Haki would come to bite me in the ass one day.” She muttered weakly. 

“Katya!” 

She looked up to see an odd variety of people. Vergo and Monet were staring at her from outside the large cage that they were trapped in. Law, Luffy, Robin, Franky, Smoker and Tashigi were all there with chains wrapped around them. 

“Law! Are you okay?” She asked immediately. 

“I’m alive.” He said. 

“Ah, young Katya awakens.” Vergo sipped his cup of tea. “Are you enjoying the kairoseki?”

Kairoseki? Katya thought. She felt fine. Had they mistaken these regular chains for kairoseki?

“Not really.” She replied coolly. It was to her advantage to pretend they were real for now. 

Monet giggled. “I knew who you were from the very beginning. And my my, was it interesting to see what kind of person you were. You know it’s ever so naughty to sneak into your Captain’s room at night.” She smirked knowingly at Katya, who grit her teeth. 

“Ohh, Law.” Vergo said amusedly. “Did you finally get yourself a woman?”

“Suck a dick!” Katya spat at Vergo. “Though from the sounds of it, you already seem to be sucking Doflamingo’ as fair bit!”

Monet’s temper flared. “How dare you-“

“You need to get laid too, you harpy bitch!” Katya continued. “You flirting with Law earlier reeked of desperation. Maybe go find Doflamingo and have a nice orgy while you have the chance, before we all kill you!”

The room was silent for a moment before Vergo began to laugh. “This one is feisty. Maybe I’ll ask Doffy to spare her for a little while. That level of fierceness would be excellent to break.” He walked over to the cage and crouched down by Katya. 

“I bet that mouth of hers would be fun to play with.” The man said with a sadistic smile on his face. “Maybe I’ll see if I can make her scream more than you, Law.”

Law growled angrily and struggled against his chains. “Don’t you touch her!”

Katya glared back at Vergo. Her blue eyes met the reflection of his sunglasses and they stared at each other for a moment before Vergo stood up. “Doffy wants the Calm Calm Fruit to claim ultimate victory over his brother. But I can see him having some fun with her body first.”

Luffy and Law were glowering at Vergo. If looks could kill, Vergo would have been dead ten times over. 

“No matter. You’ll all be dead shortly.” Vergo said, and nodded to some guards that had entered the room. “Bring her to the ship ready to depart for Dressrosa.”

“No!” Law struggled and Katya pulled against her chains to wriggle towards him. She leaned against him and whispered quickly “chains”. Law’s eyes widened. Katya’s chains were also some of the fake ones that he had swapped out for the real kairoseki.

The guards grabbed her arms and pulled her away as Luffy protested loudly. Law grit his teeth. She had to escape quickly. Or her mouth would really be the end of her this time.

~

The guards were easy enough for Katya to defeat once she freed her chains. They had hesitated for a second when they were leading her away. One of them was a man she had become friends with on the island, Jared. She had retrieved her knives and told him to leave. He too had not known about the effect of the candy on the children, being of low rank. She would let him live. She tied him up using the chains she had been in and shut him in a cupboard. The other guards were not so lucky. They were unconscious on the ground. 

She saw the broadcast being made and rushed to the front of the facility as quickly as she could. She had faith that Law and the others would escape, but the poison gas would be there quickly. 

“Calm.” She uttered, and ran towards the lever that opened the gate. She could hear guards from before looking around, but she hid carefully and used her observation Haki to avoid them. This is what she excelled at other than singing. Fighting was a backup. Her skills lay in espionage. 

She heard banging on the gate, which she presumed was the G-5 marines. She didn’t want to let them in, but she had no choice. If she didn’t open the gate, Law, Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats would be trapped outside. 

She pulled on the lever and the gate began to open slowly. 

“Why is the gate opening?!” One of the men shouted. Katya ducked to avoid them seeing her by the ledge. 

“O-Over there!” One of the others yelled. Law’s group had escaped the cage and were standing in the doorway. 

“Great, now everyone can get in!” Tashigi said. 

“You’re welcome!” Katya called down and grinned at them. 

“ROOM.” Law said quickly. “Shambles!”

Law immediately appeared in front of her by the lever. 

“You’re bleeding.” He noted worriedly. 

“Yeah, that bitch Monet got a scratch in. It’s not too deep.” 

“Well done for getting away.” Law said quietly, before turning to the others. “Now then, what are we going to do about our hearts?”

Katya’s face darkened. “Ah, Law,” she growled. “About that.”

The surrounding people gasped as she slapped Law across the face.

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TAKING OUT YOUR HEART?!” She screamed. “Now I know why you didn’t see me the last few weeks! Is it because you were worried that if we had sex, I’d notice that you DIDN’T HAVE A HEARTBEAT?!”

“Basically.” Law said bluntly, pushing the lever to close the gate. 

“You absolute ba- mmph!” She was cut off as Law pulled her into a fierce kiss. 

“You’re mine.” He said with a murmur. “I won’t let any of them take you.”

“Promises, promises.” Katya smiled and the two kissed again. 

“You need to keep your promise, too, Katya-ya.” Law said with a smirk. “Or did the tanuki mishear?”

“Law, he’s a rein-“

The door to the facility exploded and the two were thrown backwards. Law warped them to the ground and the two watched as their only escape from the gas was destroyed by a large man with lizard-like legs and the remaining Straw Hats. 

“A conversation for later, it seems.”

Law and Katya separated themselves from everyone after a few minutes.   
“We have something we need to do!” Katya called to the others. Law just walked off without informing them, presumably to give them a taste of their own medicine. 

The two had made their way to the SAD manufacturing room. Its tall steel doors represented all the things that they hated about Punk Hazard. 

“It’ll be nice to get out of this wretched place.” Katya commented as they entered the manufacturing room. 

“Definitely.” Law said as he opened the doors. 

“Emergency message to all towers in Laboratory Three!” A loud voice rang out over the comms system. “Trafalgar Law of the Shichibukai and Takimi Katya have broken into the SAD manufacturing room!”

Red lights flashed as the two entered the room. The huge container for the SAD stood in front of them. 

“Ready to stick the middle finger up to Joker and cause some chaos?” Katya grinned and Law returned her smile. 

“Let’s go, Katya-ya.”


	29. The SAD Manufacturing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya and Law carry out their mission. Vergo is unimpressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: violence, injury, threats of sexual violence

“I guess this is what you call ‘biting the hand that feeds you’.” The cold voice of Vergo came from behind the two Heart Pirates. 

“This guy again.” Katya hissed, but Law put his arm out to stop her going forward. 

“Katya-ya, leave him to me. You know what to do.” Law said. 

The brunette nodded and rushed off to the side to where the vats were. She was to destroy the plans and equipment as best she could. 

“It would be easy to kill you by squeezing your heart, but I won’t do that.” Vergo said to Law. “It’ll be satisfying to take my time and torment you. You won’t die before I make you watch. I will rip that woman apart. I will use her body and then I will kill her slowly right in front of your eyes. You’ll watch her fade right in front of you!”

“You won’t touch her.” Law growled. 

“Is this love, Law?” Vergo said coldly. “Or did the memory of HIM want you to be around the person with his fruit? The Young Master will get it back. Now, I’m going to fix that cocky little face of yours. I’ll make you remember what fear tastes like. Just like before.”

The two men rushed towards each other and clashed in battle.

Katya worked as quickly as she could when she went down the stairs. She set alight all the papers she could. She slashed the lines to the chemicals and threw her more damaged knives into tanks. The freckled woman hated to see them be destroyed, but it was necessary.

She could hear some horrified screams coming from Law and tried to focus on her task. She couldn’t cast ‘Silent’ and block the sound out or she could miss the sound of someone approaching. Something flew down and landed by her. 

Law’s hat. She scooped it up and tucked it under her arm for safekeeping. She looked up to see Law as well as Smoker from the Marines fighting Vergo. Katya kept going, destroying vials of fluid and letting the tanks leak. All but the large tank remained. 

Katya ran up back to the higher deck. Law was lying on the ground badly hurt. Smoker was facing Vergo across the room. Vergo had just punched him into the ground. Smoker’s kairoseki staff broke into two. 

“You may want to punish me for dishonouring the Navy, but you lack the skill, Smoker.” Vergo looked down at Smoker’s battered form on the ground. “Bravery alone will not protect your subordinates. It’s over.”

“Go to hell!” Katya shouted and threw her knife at Vergo’s head. The man speedily dodged out of the way. 

“Your Haki needs work, young Katya. You missed by a mile.”

Katya grinned. “I wasn’t trying to hit you. I was trying to distract you.”

Vergo turned around to see Law putting his heart back in his chest. 

“Thanks for returning it, Smoker. Katya-ya, is it done?” Law said as he faced Vergo square on. 

“Aye, Captain. All but the big one.” She smirked and took Law’s hat from under her arm, placing it gently onto the taller man’s head. “You dropped this.”

~

It could have been seconds. It could have been minutes. All Katya could focus on was the fact that Law had cut clean through the entire laboratory as he sliced through Vergo. 

“It’s been two years since the Great War. Who set what in motion back then? All you did was protect your position.” Law said to the Den Den Mushi with Doflamingo’s face. “All Whitebeard did was end an era. Navy HQ has made a new military force, but the major players haven’t made a move. It’s as if they’re preparing for something.”

Katya stood next to Law and stared down at the snail determinedly. 

“That was war nothing but a prologue. You always said that an unstoppable wave is coming. One that brings a new age for the strong.” Law smiled triumphantly. “I’ve destroyed the gears. Now there’s no turning back!”

Katya grinned. “If I were you, I’d start panicking.” She leaned forward and picked up the receiver. “Joker, I heard you wanted me and my fruit. Well, you get your wish.” She looked to Law and smiled wryly as she spoke to the frowning snail face. “We’re coming to you, you piece of shit. Have a wonderful day.” 

She slammed down the receiver. 

“Fancy getting off this awful island?” Katya said to Law and put her arm through his, flipping off the angry Vergo as the two walked away with Smoker following close behind. 

“Katya-ya, I’m not going to lie here...” Law swallowed thickly. “That’s the most attracted to you I’ve ever been.”


	30. The Tram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya reunites with the children. Law gets jealous when Sanji and Katya interact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: injury, mentions of drug abuse

“Is this really necessary?” Smoker grunted as him, Katya and Law dragged a huge tram between them down the corridor from buildings D to R. 

“Yes, it’s the tram they use to transport the SAD. Everyone can use it to ride out. The lab won’t last much longer.” Law replied. “We have to escape as quickly as we can.”

Katya pulled the tram with them but the claw marks Monet had given her were beginning to deepen from the stress of moving her body around so much. 

“Straw Hat!” Law called and Katya spotted him and a large group up ahead. 

“Oi! Tra-guy, Katya, Smokey! There you are!”

“Everyone!” Katya suddenly screamed and ran forwards. The children gasped and rushed to greet her. She hugged the ones she could, including Jess. “Wait, where’s Mocha?”

“She ate all the candies, onee-chan!” Jess cried. 

“No...” Katya said in shock and Sind nodded with tears in his eyes. 

“Everyone, get into the tram!” Law ordered and Katya helped the children climb in. The larger ones helped to lift the babies in and Katya lifted many of the younger ones who were exhausted. Jess was one of them, and the shy girl was shaking. Katya held onto her as Nami and the other children made sure everyone was inside the tram. 

“Onee-chan, can you sing for us?” One of the older children whispered. “The others are scared.”

Katya placed her hand on the young boy’s arm who had asked and the other children crowded to her. 

“There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard...” she sang softly. “No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart...”

Jess climbed up to sit in Kayta’s lap. “Our dreams, and they are made out of real things, like a shoe box of photographs with sepia-toned loving....”

Jess smiled shyly at Katya and she stroked the girl’s head comfortingly. “Love is the answer, at least for most of the questions in my heart...Like why are we here? And where do we go? And how come it's so hard? It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving....but I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together...” she sang gently. 

“Mm, it’s always better when we’re together....” 

Katya saw Law looking up at her with an unreadable expression. She turned back to the children and gave them a group hug. The children were going to get out of there safely. Or she would die trying. 

~

The matter of capturing Caesar was still pressing, but the building was coming down thanks to Law cutting the whole facility in half and that was definitely the more immediate threat. Chunks of rock were falling as Katya made her way over to Nami. 

“Are you okay?” She asked the orange haired woman. 

“Yes, I’m just anxious to get the kids out of here.”

“Me too. They like you.” Katya smiled. “And your personality...you remind me of Ikkaku. She’s the only other woman on our crew.”

“It’s tough when there’s only two women, right?” Nami sighed. “Trying to keep Luffy in line is hard enough, but those idiots are a nightmare to handle.”

“You’re not their mother.”

“It feels like I am.” Nami muttered.

“If we let Caesar escape, the entire plan will be ruined.” Law’s voice cut through the women’s conversation. 

“What are you talking about? We’re not all here yet!” Luffy shouted from down on the ground. “Several of my nakama haven’t arrived!”

“Mocha isn’t here either!” 

Katya made her way to Law and stood with him as they waited. The Captain of the Heart Pirates looked tired. Katya put her hand on his wrist and felt the heartbeat there, reminding herself that he was alive. They were both alive, and they were going to see their crew again. 

“Why are they like this?” Law muttered.

“They fight for what they love.” Katya said thoughtfully. “They fight for their friends and they fight to be free. They just happen to save people on the way.”

Law looked across at the freckled woman with surprise at her insight into the Straw Hats. Even so, if they didn’t leave soon....

“LUFFY!” A voice rang out as the doors were closing and Katya spotted Chopper and Brook. Mocha was being carried by a number of men and she appeared to be unconscious. 

“Mocha!” The children shouted. Katya went to jump down to go to the young girl, but Law held her back. 

“There’s not enough time, we need to leave now!”

“This place is gonna blow! Everyone get on!” Luffy cheered and the group rushed to get on the tram. 

“I didn’t want the o-others eating the candy.” Mocha coughed as the tram sped along. Katya and Chopper both sat with her. There were traces of blood splattered around the girl’s mouth. 

Katya felt tears come to her eyes. “Chopper-san, will she recover?”

“I’m doing my best.” He replied gravely. 

“Watch out!” The Heart Pirate cried as she felt a large chunk of debris about to fall with her above them observation Haki. 

Whooosh!

The concrete was kicked out of the way by the blonde Straw Hat, Sanji. 

“Are you alright, my lady?” He asked as Katya watched the concrete crash down onto the tunnel behind them. 

“Yes, thank you.” She replied with a smile. 

“Any time!” Sanji swooned. “But I have to ask, how did you feel it coming down too?”

“Ah, I have good observation Haki. My armament Haki is terrible though, so I wouldn’t have gotten to it in time. Thank you.” Katya smiled warmly. 

“SO BEAUTIFUL!” Sanji shouted with hearts in his eyes and grabbed hold of Katya’s hands. Katya blushed slightly. 

“Oi, Sanji!” Luffy said cheerfully. “Look!” He pointed to Law, who was glaring daggers at Sanji. 

“What do you want, bastard?” Sanji growled at him. 

“Get your hands away from her, or I will cut them off right now.” Law’s eyes narrowed and put his hands on his nodachi. 

“It’s okay, Law.” Katya smiled at her Captain and let go of Sanji’s hands. “Sanji-san was just being friendly!”

Law put his sword back on his shoulder but still glared at Sanji. 

“What’s his problem?” Sanji muttered and took a drag of his cigarette.

“Vergo made some threats against me earlier. I guess Law doesn’t want anyone touching me that he distrusts.” 

“Katya, come sit at the front with us!” Luffy’s arms stretched towards Katya and grabbed her by the torso, pulling her against the pirate.

“STRAW HAT!” Law gritted his teeth. 

“Ow...” Katya untangled herself from Luffy.

Drip! 

A single drop of blood fell to the ground. The trio of pirates glanced down. Katya’s green coat had a small red stain spreading across it. The wounds from Monet...she’d ignored them all this time. 

“I think-“ Katya began, but then a humongous explosion rocked the entire island to the core as elsewhere in the facility, and caused the whole research building D to explode in a cloud of fire and gas.


	31. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group escapes Punk Hazard. Law has a realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Injury, blood, mentions of child abuse, alcohol

“Hang on, Katya.” Law murmured. “We’re outside.”

“I trust you.” Katya said weakly. Usopp was helping apply pressure to the wounds on her stomach as the tram rolled to a stop outside the facility. 

“You guys finally made it!” A voice said from above them. Franky in a huge armour was stood on top of the SAD transportation ship. “Super!” 

The children cheered and looked at him in awe. Katya, Tashigi, Robin and Nami just sighed. Men. 

“Buffalo...Baby 5!” Law cried seeing the two people that were blocking their way. 

“Law?!” The young woman on the ground said. “Are you really going against Joker?!”

“You traitor!” Buffalo said angrily. “Joker was saving the Seat of Hearts for you!”

“That belonged to one man alone!” Katya said to the two angrily. “As if Law would try to take his place!”

“Takimi Katya!” The large man exclaimed. 

“They’re the enemy!” Law said to Luffy and the two executives leapt into the air with Caesar. Katya watched as Nami electrocuted the escaping trio and Usopp fired rubble at them. Caesar had kairoseki wrapped around him and he began to plummet towards the ocean. 

“We did it.” Katya said to Law with a pained grin. “I need to check on the kids!” She declared, but when she tried to sit up, she gasped in pain. Law said nothing, but picked her up bridal style and carried her down from the tram. 

“But-“

“Katya-ya, for once in your life, be quiet and let me look after you.” Law looked down at her and she felt her heart flutter. “You destroyed the manufacturing room perfectly as we planned, so stop trying to do more. Now, let me do my job as your Captain.”

“I really have the best doctor in the world.” Katya rested her head against his chest and let him carry her away.

~

“It’s okay, Sind.” Katya said soothingly. She had proper bandages around her wounds now and Law had sewn them up properly. “It’s part of Law’s power.”

“It’s weird, onee-chan!” Sind said as he was floating around the room in pieces. 

“He needs to take the poison out of you. This is the best and quickest way to do so.” She beamed. “You’re in the best hands!”

“His hands say ‘DEATH’ on them!” Jess pointed out. 

“Eh, that part’s for the aesthetic.”

“Get out here, Law!” Chopper screamed from the doorway. The reindeer had run in a moment ago when Law had been cutting Sind in pieces. “You! What were you doing to the children?! If anything has happened to them then I-“

“It’s okay, Chopper-san!” Katya called. 

“That’s why I told you not to look in here.” Law said in annoyance. “I was just slicing them up.”

“Ahhhhh!!” Chopper screeched and ran inside to where Katya was. 

“They’ve been fed narcotics. Their recovery will be long and hard. There’s no way around that. But I did what I could.”

The children smiled at Chopper as he entered. Katya shook her head with a grin. Law must be feeling better if he was saying dark things to scare the small doctor. 

Katya was sat next to Mocha still. Mocha had been worst affected and Katya had refused to leave her side. 

“Hello.” A voice came from the door. Tashigi walked in holding a notepad. Her glasses were broken. Katya eyed her skeptically. 

“Children.” Tashigi said with a smile. “From now on, the Navy will take care of you.”

“No way!” The children all cried. Katya got to her feet and strode up to Tashigi angrily. 

“This whole thing is the Navy’s fault!”

“Please, Katya-san, I want to return them to their families!”

“You mean....we’ll see Momma and Daddy?” Jess said after a short moment. The young girl took Katya’s hand. “I don’t want to leave onee-chan....but I want to go home!” 

“Jess...” Katya welled up. 

“She’s right.” Ally said. “Onee-chan, you looked after us all this time. But we need to go home.”

“I’m going to have them treated by Vegapunk and returned to their families.” Tashigi bowed to Katya. “I promise that I will take care of them and will not rest until they are safe!” 

Katya looked up at the group of children, who had tears in their eyes. 

“You’re the best big sister ever!” The children said in unison and Katya let out a sob and rushed forward. The kids began to hug her one by one as she cried. Law looked on with a small smile. 

“Supper is ready!” Sanji called from outside, and Katya led the children out of the room. The group were all still booing at Tashigi and saying that the Marines were ‘pooey’. Katya was incredibly proud of them. 

“Oi, Straw Hat.” Law said seriously as they went outside. “We need to leave this place quickly. If we stay and eat, new enemies will arrive.”

“Really?” Luffy replied in surprise. 

“Tell everyone else.”

“Everyone!” Luffy said loudly. “New enemies are on the way! So hurry up....and party!” He raised his fist and the whole mismatched group of Marines, pirates and children roared in appreciation. 

“KANPAI!” 

“Hahahaha!” Katya laughed from beside Law as she watched Luffy put chopsticks into his nose and dance and dance around. 

“These idiots.” Law said in exasperation. 

“Mocha woke up!” Chopper called to the two Heart Pirates happily and came over with the girl. Chopper handed him a bowl of food. “Here!” 

“Thank you for everything, onee-chan!” Mocha said. 

“I’m just glad you’re feeling better.” Katya beamed as Mocha gave her a bowl of food herself.

“Sanji’s cooking is the best!” Chopper cried joyously as he tucked into his own food.

“Go and eat, Law. I’ll try to persuade Luffy to hurry up.” Katya pressed a light kiss to his lips and went to join the group. 

“She’s an interesting woman.” Smoker appeared by Law. 

“Aye, she is.” The man said back with a nod.

“It would be hard to not love a woman like her.” He said gruffly, inhaling one of his large cigars. 

Law didn’t reply. It wasn’t something him and Katya had said to each other. The last time someone had loved him, truly loved him, they had been murdered right before him by Doflamingo.

“Law...I would suggest that you tell her that.” Smoker stood up and walked away from the pirate. He looked across at Katya grinning and grabbing a drink with the Straw Hats. 

“Maybe.” He murmured as the Marine Vice-Admiral headed towards his subordinates. “Maybe one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew Law and Katya over on my insta if anyone is interested!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CCyoMjxsb8T/?igshid=1mt8nfxepj2ac


	32. Katya and Law’s Sex Life Vs Literally Everyone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law makes a demand of Doflamingo. Luffy witnesses something he doesn’t understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Innuendo, sex

Katya waved tearily with Nami and Chopper as the children left, even though G-5 tried to block their view of them. 

“Keep singing!” She beamed at them as the ship sailed away from the island. 

“Thank you!, KATYA ONEE-CHAN!” They shouted to her happily. Katya kept waving until the ship had disappeared. 

“Law...” she pouted. 

“No.”

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say!”

“You’re not having a baby.” 

“Tch.” Katya scowled childishly.

“Don’t you dare think of tainting Katya-chwan!” Sanji went to kick Law, but he moved out of the way in time. 

“Bit late for that.” Katya snorted at the blonde man’s weird version of chivalry. Robin chuckled next to Sanji as the man fell to the group and wept, muttering about Law being a ‘filthy bastard’. 

The Thousand Sunny was a beautiful ship, Katya had to admit as the crew climbed aboard. 

“This grass is great!” Katya exclaimed and took off her shoes to put her bare feet on the Sunny’s deck. “What a cool idea!”

“Katya-chan, try a tangerine!” Nami shouted and threw her one of the ones from a large grove of trees that also were on the deck. 

“Thank you!” She called back and began to peel it, placing her bag on the deck by the mast. When the G-5 marines went back into the building to save their gas-affected nakama, Katya had briefly joined them and retrieved hers and Law’s belongings from their rooms. A few things had been unsalvageable, but she had gathered what she could. 

She took a bite happily as she went to stand next to Law, who was looking intently at a Den Den Mushi in his hands. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain.” A deep voice could be heard coming from the snail. “You two were just following my orders.”

“What a surprise.” Law said into the receiver. “I didn’t expect the boss himself to show up.”

Katya went to gasp but Law gave her a warning look and she remained silent. 

“Is that Law?” The snail’s face twisted into Doflamingo’s. “I haven’t seen you in a long time. It’s a shame you’re not here.”

“It you’re looking for Caesar, he’s with me.”

“J-Joker! Help me!” Caesar screamed. Katya kicked the man, his Logia fruit neutralised by the kairoseki chains around him. 

“Shut up!” 

“Oh, that must be the woman who ate my dear traitor brother’s Devil Fruit. You were very rude to me when I was trying to talk to Vergo. How are you, Takimi Katya?”

“Better now I can beat the shit out of this bastard without Haki.” Katya growled. “How are you?”

“I can see why you like her, Law. Don’t think that the information about your little relationship hasn’t made its way back to me.”

“Why is everyone so obsessed with our sex life?” Katya threw her hands into the air and continued to kick Caesar in annoyance. Law continued to talk to Doflamingo as Caesar cried out in pain. 

“Stop kicking me, you bitch!”

“I’ll kick you as much as I want! You don’t deserve to live after what you did to those children!” She roared at him. “If we didn’t need your dumb ass alive, I’d kill you myself!”

“Katya-ya.” Law said as he hung up on Doflamingo after his demands. “Please stop hurting Caesar. I don’t know a place on this ship where I could show my true level of appreciation of you doing that.” He smirked at her. “Besides, didn’t you say when the chaos on the island was all over....”

Katya bit her lip and smiled cheekily. “Ah, good point. Hey, Nami!” She called to the young woman and the navigator walked over. Katya kicked Caesar once more before grinning at the orange haired woman. “Where’s a good place on board to relax and not be disturbed?”

“Hm? I mean, the aquarium room is pretty good if you want some peace. Robin has her book collection in there. If you want to really relax though, the baths are nice.” She gestured to the back of the ship where there was a dome. 

“The baths, huh...does the door lock?”

“Yes, so-“ 

“Great.” Katya grinned and grabbed Law by the wrist, pulling him in the same direction as her. Why was she taking Law with-oh. Nami went scarlet. 

“You don’t mean- OI! DON’T YOU DARE!” The navigator screeched as Katya ran off laughing with Law in tow towards the baths. The Surgeon of Death just threw her Nami a smirk. 

“We’ll try not to make a mess.”

~

“This bathhouse is gorgeous.” Katya sighed happily as she activated her Devil Fruit. “Silent.”

“Katya-ya, we’re in the middle of-“ Law was cut off as Katya brushed her lips against his neck. 

“Stop talking, Law.”

She kissed him gently at first, but it soon got more heated and the two of them scrambled to remove their clothes. 

“It’s been way too long since we did this.” Katya murmured. 

“Agreed.”

Katya took Law’s hand and led him to the water. Steam was rising out of it as Law sat on the edge of the bath. Katya submerged herself for a moment and sighed with pleasure. It was nice to have a bath. It was rare to find ones that were Devil Fruit user friendly. The water had to be specially filtered and it still had an effect on the body, but it was much much less than seawater and manageable. 

Katya made her way to the side of the bath and Law pulled her in for another kiss. They continued for a few moments before Katya began to kiss his jaw and then down his chest. She traced the tattoos on them with her fingers. 

“Enjoying yourself, Katya?”

“Mm. Although, I did make you a promise. It’s time for you to enjoy yourself.” She said, kissing further down Law’s body.

“You don’t have to-ah!” Law gasped as Katya’s mouth made contact with the exact area that she had told him that she would. 

“Just let me make you feel good, Law.” She murmured and Law closed his eyes.

~ 

“Hey, has anyone seen Katya-chan? I have her drink here.” Sanji inquired. 

“She was headed up towards the baths last time I saw her. About half an hour ago.” Robin sipped her tea. “She was with Tra-guy-kun.”

“EHHHH?!” The men all screamed angrily and ran up into the ship, only to be greeted near the stairs leading up to the baths by Luffy.

“Hey, guys!” He grinned. 

“WHERE’S KATYA-CHAN?!” Brook, Sanji and Kin’emon shouted at him. Usopp came out from his workshop and looked in confusion at them.

“What’s going on?”

“Oh, Katya’s in a bad mood.” Luffy said casually, crossing his arms behind his head. “I went to see if she could sing for me, but her and Tra-guy were hanging out in the baths together.”

“WHAT?!”

“Yeah, when I knocked on the door Katya yelled at me to leave. I looked in the window and they were hugging each other in a weird way. So I left them alone. I guess they wanted some private time.” The boy said.

“Okay, we’re all agreeing to never explain to Luffy what he witnessed, yes?” Usopp said as the four men went back onto the deck with the cheerful Captain in tow. 

“Agreed.”


	33. Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group ready themselves for arrival at Dressrosa. Sanji’s breakfast decisions infuriate Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: mentions of scars

The night passed calmly. It was warm outside and there was a gentle breeze. It was like Katya had used her powers. There was little sound at all over the deck. Law, unable to stand being asleep anywhere where he couldn’t immediately be alert for the arrival of the News Coo. Katya had joined him and retrieved some blankets and pillows from the girls’ room. 

After a while of dozing with his chin resting on his chest, Law realised it was too impractical to sleep upright against the mast. Katya had fallen asleep almost immediately. Her knives were lying on their belt next to her and she was sleeping soundly. 

‘It would be hard not to love a woman like her...I suggest you tell her that.’ Smoker’s voice echoed in Law’s head as he looked down at Katya. The freckles over her nose moved slightly as she twitched her nose in her sleep. 

Law laid down next to her, Kikoku by his side. He put an arm around her and she snuggled into his chest. She was so...good, Law thought. Katya was good in the way that she always wanted to help everyone. She was passionate in everything she did, whether it was being with the crew, fighting, making love or singing. The brunette put her heart and soul into everything she did. How could he possibly be worthy of a woman like that?

Thoughts swirled around his head until he finally succumbed to sleep. By the time the morning came, Law and Katya were curled up next to each other under the blanket. Sanji wasn’t impressed when he found them like that in the morning, but had relented when he saw how Katya looked as she slept, which he declared to be goddess-like. 

The News Coo arrived shortly after dawn. Law had immediately woken Katya up and within a few minutes, the Straw Hats had also gathered around. Brook retrieved the paper and spread it out for them to read. Doflamingo had resigned from the Shichibukai just as Law had demanded.

The news of their alliance had spread to the papers. Katya folded open the paper to read it. 

“Wait...that’s Kid!” She pointed at the article. “Basil Hawkins, Eustass Kid and Scratchman Apoo form an alliance.”

“Hm.” Law mused. 

“Kid’s scars...” she grimaced. “Shanks-san must have really done a number on him.”

“He fought Shanks?!” Luffy said. 

“Yes. I left just before they went at each other. Shanks-san wasn’t very happy with him because he’d called me a bitch a few minutes prior. I’m surprised he’s still alive.” Katya mused. 

“HOW MANY SCARY PEOPLE DO YOU KNOW?!” Usopp screamed

“Forget about them.” Law said, standing up from where the group. “It’s time to call Doflamingo.”

~

The phone call went terribly. Luffy screamed down the phone for half of it and then fantasised about meat when Joker claimed there was something the young man wanted. Law had negotiated with Doflamingo and then put the receiver down. Katya elected to say nothing. The moment Luffy grabbed the receiver, she knew that it would go wrong. 

“Tra-guy, have you been to that island? Dressroba?”

“It’s ‘rosa’!” Law snapped back. “I’ve never been there. It’s that bastard’s kingdom.”

“Well then, let’s just figure everything out when we get there!” Luffy grinned. “It’s gonna be an adventure!”

“Ah, Luffy...” Katya said cautiously. 

“I wanna go to the Wano Kingdom soon, too!” The boy continued. 

“Don’t be ridiculous! We can’t just show up without a plan!” Law shouted. Luffy ignored him and ran past. 

“Oi, Sanji, I’m hungry! What do we have for breakfast?” Luffy ran up the stairs happily and Katya winced at the look on Law’s face. 

“Sandwiches.” Sanji replied. 

Five. 

“Oh no.” Katya’s eyes widened. “L-Law, calm down!” She said frantically as the man had a thousand yard stare at the kitchen. 

“Hm? Katya-chan?” Sanji turned around. 

Four. 

“I could have prevented this.” She sank to the floor. “I’m sorry.”

“I want a cotton candy sandwich!”

Three. 

“I’ll just have a cup of tea.”

“I’m gonna have cola!”

Two. 

“Yohohoho, a glass of milk for me!”

“I think the best breakfast in the world is Sanji-kun’s sandwiches.”

One.

Law snapped completely, and Katya sank to the ground in knowledge of what was to come. 

“I DON’T LIKE BREAD!”


	34. Arrival At Dressrosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Katya clash over her role in Dressrosa. Luffy makes the decision for them inadvertently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: mention of stabbing, anxiety

“I can’t tell you why we’re being chased. But we set sail for a place called Zou originally.” Kin’emon said with a mouthful of sandwich to the room. Law was tucking into his onigiri which Katya had begged Sanji to make in order to calm Law down. 

“Zou?” Katya’s eyes widened and she looked to Law. 

“Do you know it?” Kin’emon inquired. 

“After handling over Caesar and de and destroying the SMILE factory, we were going to head for Zou.” Law said. 

“Really?!”

“Our crew is there.” Katya said with a fond smile, thinking of Ikkaku’s laughter, Bepo’s fuzzy coat and Shachi and Penguin’s smiles. “I miss them.”

After Kin’emon told them about his mission and Luffy declared that they would help him, Katya went back out to the deck and practiced her Haki. 

“I see an island!” Robin called from the lookout post. 

“We made it! It’s Dressrosa!” Luffy exclaimed triumphantly. 

“You idiot! Don’t shout! Doflamingo will hear us!” Usopp hissed at him. 

“No, he won’t.” Katya and Zoro said at the same time. 

“Besides, I can make sure no-one hears us if we want.” Katya said as they pulled into the port. 

“Oh? Is that your Devil Fruit power, Katya-chan?” Robin said. 

“Yes. It’s the Calm Calm Fruit. I can make things soundproof or silent if I want to. It’s good for stealth. But....” Katya looked at Law, who shook his head. 

“It sounds like a cool power!” Luffy grinned. 

Off the ship, the group gathered together to discuss strategy. 

“When we get into the city, I’ll be sneaking into the factory and aiming to destroy it. I’m not a fighter. My knife throwing skills are good, but my Haki is not up to handling Doflamingo or his executives yet.” Katya told the crew. “I’m going to need help. I don’t plan to die here, so I’ll need help.”

“Katya-ya, I want you to stay with the ship team when we go to Green Bit.” Law said. 

“Law-“

“I am not risking you being there!” He snapped. 

“I’ll heed your decision, Captain.” She said flatly and walked off in the direction of Luffy, who was attacking Momonosuke. 

“Hey, Katya, let’s go!” Luffy said and grabbed her round the waist, whilst Law discussed the Vivre Card with Nami. 

“Luffy, we can’t just g-“ 

“Hurry up, Zoro!” Luffy started to run with Katya under his arm towards the town, with Franky, Sanji, Zoro and Kin’emon in tow. 

“W-Wait!” Katya looked back at the direction they came in but her view was blocked as they went around a corner. 

Law....be safe, she prayed as Luffy continued to run towards the centre of Dressrosa. 

~

“Luffy, I told you, it’s not safe for me here!” Katya hissed angrily as they walked through Acacia, the port town. The toys running around were something to behold, but she was still incredibly nervous. 

“But you’ve got us with you! So let’s go look round! We’ll even have disguises!”

“Katya-san, I can make you an outfit.” Kin’emon said. “Maybe a very revealing one?”

“No way!” Katya scowled, before thinking for a moment. “Actually...” she fumbled through her bag and pulled out a picture of her from one of the concerts she had done. She had had a superhero style mask on as well as feathers on her eyelashes, with a black fitted suit. “Can you make me look like this?”

“Of course.”

Katya grabbed a leaf from the ground and put it on her head. 

POOF!

“SO BEAUTIFUL!!” Sanji swooned. 

“Wow!” Katya was impressed. “It even feels like the outfit. Thanks!”

The group wandered around and Katya had to begrudgingly admit that Dressrosa was a beautiful place. Despite the oddities of the toys and the women of the country apparently STABBING men that were unfaithful to them, by the time Katya got to the restaurant Luffy dragged them too, she was feeling a little less anxious. 

“Katya-chan, try this!” Sanji passed her a bowl of soup and she tucked in. It was delicious, but she kept the concerned expression on her face. 

“Katya, are you worried about Tra-guy?” Luffy said as he seemed to inhale the food he was eating. Katya nodded solemnly. 

“Law is determined to take down Doflamingo. I fear what could happen if he goes too far.” She gripped her napkin and bit her lip. “I-I’m going to the bathroom.” 

There were loud crashes whilst Katya washed her face free of tears and she assumed Luffy was causing a ruckus with his horrendous eating habits. When she came back, everything was covered in dust and Zoro and Kin’emon were arguing. 

“What the hell happened in the TWO MINUTES I left you alone?” Katya wailed. 

“An old blind man beat up some guys and fairies stole Zoro’s swords.” Luffy said. 

“Seriously?” Katya looked at Franky for confirmation.

“He’s not lying. They took your purse, too.”

Katya growled in annoyance. “I’m beginning to see why Law has such high blood pressure with you around. You attract trouble more than we do!”


	35. Katland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go more awry in Dressrosa. Katya and Franky bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: none

Katya stayed with Franky and Luffy as they left the restaurant. Zoro and Sanji had run off, and now there was an even bigger issue. They had just found out that the Mera Mera no Mi was the prize for the tournament that Doflamingo was holding. 

“It’s obviously a trap, Luffy.” Katya said as they stood outside the colosseum. “But I know how much Ace means to you, so I’ll do what I can to buy you time. Enter and win. I’ll stay with Franky and we’ll look to get information on the location of the factory.” 

Katya gave him a quick hug. “Go kick their asses, Luffy.”

“Count on me!” Luffy grinned at the two of them and left to enter the colosseum. 

“Franky-san.” Katya said thoughtfully. 

“Just Franky, please.”

“Then call me Katya, too.” She smiled, then said more seriously “Franky, that toy soldier from back there, he seemed to know a lot about the state of the town. He’s probably a local. He might know where the factory is!” 

“Super good thinking, Katya!” Franky nodded and they walked over to the toy soldier, who was by the noticeboard. 

“Excuse me?” Katya said politely. 

“Ah! Young lady! What do you want?”

“We’re sorry to bother you, but were you born...or should I say made...in this country?”

“Of course! I was born and raised here. I’m a pure Dressrosan!”

Katya grinned up at Franky and the cyborg walked forward. 

“Can we ask you something? Do you know if any of the big guns of the Donquixote Family are here today?”

“W-Why do you want to know such a thing?!”

“We can’t tell you why.” Franky said and leaned down to look at the soldier menacingly. “Alright, then do you know something about the factory?”

“The factory?!” The toy half screamed. “B-But why would you want to go there?”

“We have business there. Now I suggest you tell us what you know.” Katya said darkly. 

~

Katya was beside herself with panic as her and Franky with the Soldier went down into the Flower Field. If Doflamingo wasn’t resigning from the Shichibukai, then the handover of Caesar would fail. 

Toys were once human? Not an issue. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji had left? Not an issue. Her Captain potentially being murdered right now? Shockingly, that took priority. 

“We’ve been waiting for you, Commander!” A large amount of very small creatures cheered upon Franky, herself and the Soldier entering the room. 

“Thank you, everyone!” The tin soldier said. Katya spotted Zoro and ran over to him. The swordsman was watching the broadcast of Luffy fighting. 

“Zoro, the trade..”

“I know. Don’t worry, Katya.” The man put a hand on her shoulder. “Leave it to fate.”

“THAT’S NOT THE PLAN HERE!” She screamed at him. 

The Tontatta introduced themselves to the group and declared that they would all fight with her, calling her “Katland”. They told her that their princess was trapped in the factory and would do whatever it took to get her back. 

“I’m planning to blow it up.” Katya replied to them bluntly.

“Ehh?!”

“Listen, I’m grateful for your help, but this needs to be a stealth mission! There’s so many of you! You’ll be seen!”

“Not if we can help it!” One of them leapt up to sit on her shoulder. “We’re fast, Katland!” A sudden whoosh and the tiny creature appeared not far from her. She hadn’t even seen him move!

“Hey!” A small voice could be heard from the tunnel and Katya could sense hundreds of the small creatures moving towards them, along with...

“Usopp! Robin! Where’s Law?” She demanded. 

“He was fighting Doflamingo.” Robin answered gravely. Katya grit her teeth. 

“I should have been there with him! I shouldn’t have let Luffy drag me off and into the city!”

“Katya-chan, do you not have faith in your Captain?” Robin said calmly. Katya’s head snapped up. 

“.....yes.” She replied after a pause, as if it was a strange and sudden realisation. “I trust him with my life.” 

“Then have faith in him.” Robin smiled gently and placed her hand on Katya’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, Katland! Lawland sounds strong!”

Purupurupurupru! 

“Sanji!” Usopp answered. “What’s going on?”

“We barely outran the Navy and Doflamingo. We’re gonna head for Zou. We have the Vivre Card.”

“Huh? No, wait, Sanji! Are you leaving us?!” Usopp said frantically. 

“Sorry. You’ll need to meet us there.” Sanji replied. 

“Where’s Law, Sanji-san?” Katya demanded, snatching the receiver from Usopp. 

“Law...he left the ship and Caesar to us.” Sanji said with a grimace. 

“He’s going after Doflamingo.”


	36. Broken Necklace, Broken Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya panics as Law faces off with Doflamingo. The team launch the plan to infiltrate the factory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Panic, anxiety, threat, unhealthy ways of dealing with stress (don’t slap yourself)

Katya sat quietly as the others discussed strategy on the Den Den Mushi. Lost in her thoughts, she focused on the layout of the factory that was pinned to the wall. She made sure to memorise every corner, every hiding place she would be able to use in order to infiltrate the factory. 

BOOM!

The earth began to shake and Katya fell over hard and landed on her back. Her necklace flew from her neck and the charm flew into the wall. 

“No...” She picked up the pieces, looking down at the chain, which was three pieces. The stethoscope was warped and broken.

“Katya-chan, are you okay?” Robin said and walked over to her. 

“My necklace...” she held up the broken pieces with a sob. 

“Oh, is it a favourite of yours?”

“Law gave it to me a long time ago....” She murmured. 

“I’m sure it can be fixed.”

“I-It doesn’t matter.” Katya choked back a sob and clenched her fists in frustration. 

“Oi, Zoro, I can’t hear you properly.” Franky said loudly, and she walked over to where the others were sat, determined to distract herself from the emotional blow. 

“What’s going on?” She asked. 

“The town! It’s like it’s coming this way!” Zoro said on the other end of the line. 

CRASH!

“Tra-guy!” Luffy’s voice could be heard in the background. 

“Stupid brat.” Doflamingo could be heard as well and Katya tensed. 

“Oi, Tra-guy, why are you with Doflamin-“ Luffy began but then the next sound chilled Katya to the core. 

A gunshot. 

“You’ve pushed it too far.” Doflamingo said coldly and fired again. 

“TRA-GUY!” Luffy screamed in horror down the phone. 

“NO!” Katya screamed. “LAW!”

The broken pieces of her necklace slipped out of her grip and fell to the floor. 

~

Every bone in Katya’s body had known that it was a bad decision, that she should stay put and help with the factory operation like Law wanted. But her heart and soul had burned with rage like she’d never felt before. 

She had grabbed a Den Den Mushi and ran, but Robin had caught her and pinned her down. The group had left for the factory with Robin holding Katya in place as they raced down the narrow passageway. 

“I’m sorry, Robin-san...” Katya sobbed. “I just-“

“I understand, Katya-san. But we need you for this mission. The others are retrieving Tra-guy, and he’s not dead yet.”

Katya nodded. “Robin-san, I need you to slap me.”

“Okay.” A sharp blow hit Katya’s face and she cursed loudly. But she felt like she had snapped back to reality instead of drowning in her panic and grief. 

“Thanks. Let’s go.”

Robin, Usopp and Katya entered the underground section of the factory where there were multiple cargo crates surrounding them. Leo and the others were being noisy, much to Katya’s chagrin. 

“Everyone, come here.” Katya said. “I have a plan.”

“Oh?” The tin soldier said. 

“I’ve not done this very much, so it may not last, but I’ve been working on a new technique that can extend my ‘Calm’ ability. Usopp, can you come here a moment?”

Usopp warily stepped towards Katya and she focused before putting her hand on his chest. 

“Calm!” The pulse flew out of her and Usopp flailed around screaming. But no sound came out as he did. 

“You made his noise disappear!” Robin observed. 

“Yes. I can’t regulate how much of him is silenced, though. It’s a very all or nothing technique. But if anyone thinks that they would be more stealthy with it, then I can use it on you! It lasts ten minutes each time.”

Most of the Tontatta looked up at Katya in sheer awe. 

“Katland is so cool!”

“It’s like being invisible, but with sound!”

“Everyone! Tell me when you need it most, and I can make you the quietest humans alive! Now, let’s go destroy this factory!” She said determinedly. 

Law, Katya thought as the group followed her and Usopp further into the underground port. I’ll complete this mission for us, so don’t you dare die until it’s done!


	37. Calm Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team divide and conquer. Katya talks to Doflamingo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Threat, injury

The underground port was enormous. There were multiple ships, huge cargo lines and a large number of people working there. Blowing it all up might no longer be an option, Katya thought as Leo pointed out the Executive Tower where Sugar was located. 

Two men came along after Usopp made a noise, his ten minutes of quiet up. 

“Oi, you three! Which ship do you belong to?”

“None.” Katya replied. 

“Intruders!” The man stepped forward to attack, but the Tontattas stole all of their clothing before Katya could reach for a knife or Robin could sprout arms on them. They wedged the two men halfway into the ground whilst Katya watched with wide eyes. 

“I’ve never met a group of people quite like you all.” She commented. 

“Here is your change of clothes, Usoland, Robiland!” One of them said cheerily, mistaking Usopp being frightened for a plan to get disguises. 

“Katland, we’ll try to steal some for you in a moment.” Leo said with determination. 

“Ah, no need, Leo-kun.” Katya said with a smile. “I’ll be fine like this. This is already a disguise.” The woman turned to Robin. “Can I borrow your Den Den Mushi? I have an important call to make. I’ll catch up with you in a few moments, I promise. Take out Sugar if you can. I’m going to try to find the manufacturing section and see if there’s a way to destroy it from above.” 

“Here. Good luck.”

Whilst Robin and Usopp changed into their underling outfits, Katya made a plan. 

“Everyone, come here. I will make you all silent for ten minutes, but that’s all you’ll have! Use it to get into the Executive Tower.” She said determinedly. 

“Katland!”

“Everyone touch part of my body!”

She focused as the Tontattas swarmed over her. Robin and Usopp touched a finger to her. 

“CALM CALM: GROUP!” She let out a pulse. The group were silent, but could still hear each other. Leo tested it by screaming loudly and no-one came running. 

“Good luck everyone!”

She ran in the direction that the toy soldier had gone. She climbed into the elevator shaft carefully and made her way onto the top of the elevator. She could hear the sounds of the Soldier fighting inside. 

Katya considered helping but she had to keep herself concealed. The use of the Calm Calm: Group technique was unbelievably draining on her and it felt as if she had been hit with a large hammer. 

Purupurupurupuru....

“Pick up, pick up..” she prayed. 

~

Purupurupurupuru!

Doflamingo glanced at Law. The sound was coming from him. 

“Oh?” The Shichibukai leaned forward and took out a baby Den Den Mushi from Law’s inside pocket. The man was barely conscious and tied with chains to the Heart seat. “It seems you have a call, Law.”

KACHA.

“You’ve reached Law.” Doflamingo said with a sadistic smile. 

“Doflamingo.” The snail’s face in front of him warped into that of a young woman with freckles. 

“Ah, that must be young Katya. I thought you would be around here somewhere.” He looked down at the Law. “What can I do for you?”

“Is my Captain there?”

“Oh, yes.” Doflamingo smirked. “He’s barely alive and I’ve put him on the Heart seat where he should have been before he betrayed me.”

“Prove it. Let me hear him.”

“Katya-ya.” Law said gravely. “What are you doing?”

“Good. He’s alive. Well, then. I’d like to offer you a deal.” Katya said coldly. 

“Oh?”

“You want the Calm Calm Fruit which I possess. Let Law go, and I will give it to you.”

“Katya-ya, NO.”

“Fufufufu. Sacrificing yourself for your Captain, how noble.” Doflamingo grinned at Law’s protests. “Although from what I’ve been told, he’s more than just your Captain.”

“Doflamingo....have you ever cared for someone in your life? Even once?”

“Not really. My terrible father, my traitor brother...they were all disappointing.”

“Ah.” The woman’s face on the Den Den Mushi was almost murderous. 

“Then you don’t know how far someone would go to protect someone like that.”

“It’s a tempting offer, Takimi Katya. But I’ll decline. It’ll be ever so fun to torture you two in front of one another, eh, Law?”

Law grit his teeth furiously. 

“So that’s how it is.” Katya’s voice said calmly. “Okay, well, thanks for the chat. By the way, do you have the code to the lift in the SMILE factory. It’s easier to blow things up once you can travel around, you know?”

“AS IF HE’D TELL YOU!” Baby 5 screeched. 

“Some nerve. She’s an interesting one, Law.” Doflamingo arched an eyebrow. “These Straw Hats and your little girlfriend have been causing me all kinds of grief today.”

“I told you I had nothing to do with them anymore. Our alliance ended. Katya is just a member of my crew.” Law spat. 

“Don’t try to fool me, Law. It’s written all over your face. If I had Violet look into your mind, it would reveal the truth.”

“By the way, you Flamingo dickhead.” Katya’s voice came from the Den Den Mushi and her face became a smirk on the snail. “This palace is really quite ugly.”

KACHA. 

“She’s in the palace?!” Buffalo shouted with shock. Doflamingo scowled. 

“That sneaky brat.”


	38. Calm Calm: Deafen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya uses her talents to get into the SMILE factory and faces off against Kuween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: battle, weapons, causing (possibly) permanent hearing loss on purpose

Katya looked up at the building. It would be tough. She could sense the kairoseki surrounding the factory. There were around ten guards outside, all looking incredibly tired and tense. Time to put her singing background to use. 

“Ahhhh~” she let out a long note and walked towards the group of men, dropping her ability. 

“Oi! It’s a woman!” The men said in shock. Katya took off the blazer that came with her suit. There was a reason she liked this costume. It was figuring hugging in all the right places. 

“W-What?” The men balked as Katya dropped the garment to the floor. 

“A hot summer night~” she sang and swayed her hips. “Fell like a net...I’ve gotta find my baby yet....”

“Woah...” the men began to swoon as Katya sang to them. “I feel like I know that voice.”

“I need you...” Katya fluttered her eyelashes, which had purple feathers on them as part of her costume. “To soothe my head...” The men were gathered around her with hearts in their eyes.

“It’s Silena Siren!” One of the men exclaimed happily. “I love her music!”

“Turn my bluuuuue heart to red...” Katya used the tip of her finger to pull the man’s chin towards her. He was shaking and puckered his lips in order to try to kiss her. 

“I changed my mind.” Katya said with a smirk. “I’m TAKEN.” 

She pulled her special knives from Amazon Lily from her belt and got to work.

~

The inside of the SMILE factory was not what Katya had imagined. One of the guards had a key and she took it from him. From what the beaten up man had told her, there were very few keys in existence, and he had only been given it that day as someone was ill. 

There were hundreds of Tontatta inside working. There were trees, too, with fruit growing on them. The artificial Devil Fruits apparently. Katya snuck in quietly and observed them at work. The poor creatures seemed to be suffering immensely. There were many guards around, but thanks to her observation Haki, Katya had taken routes to avoid them as best she could. 

The SAD tanks, Katya thought as she observed an area by the trees. The dome at the top of the factory seemed to be made mostly of glass and had artificial light. The SAD tanks, if they were anything like the last ones, would be able to be disabled. She made her way through the trees as quickly as she could, using her Haki to sense when there were people around her. 

I can’t fight well like Law or Luffy, Katya thought as she ran. But I’m going to bring this factory down anyway!

Katya slashed lines, set things on fire and used guns she stole from the guards to shoot up the tanks. By the time she was finished, nearly all of the tanks were heavily damaged in some way or another. Several guards began shooting at her and she ran for cover.

“What are you doing?!” The Tontatta workers screamed. 

“We’re getting out of here!” She dropped her Devil Fruit and said to them. 

“But Boss Kuween, she’ll vacuum us up!”

“Vacuum you?” Katya balked. 

“Takimi Katya.” Am angry female voice came from behind her. “How did you get into my factory?!”

Katya looked up to see a tall, large woman with blonde bunches and freckles. She had a mask over the front of her face and Katya winced at the general similarities between them, aside from the fact that she wasn’t a giant or holding a vacuum cleaner. 

“Ah! Manager!” One of the men cried. “The SAD machines have been badly damaged!”

Katya grinned. “Yeah, that was me. And to answer your question, I stole a key.”

“How dare you! I sentence you to death!” The woman cried and swung her vacuum cleaner at Katya. 

The Heart Pirate dodged and aimed a knife at the vacuum cleaner holder on the woman’s back. It ripped through the holder and air shot out of it. The large woman became infuriated and kept up her barrage of swiping against Katya, who was dipping, ducking and diving out of the way. She managed to catch Katya off guard and hit her around the temple, sending the Heart Pirate skidding across the floor. 

“Stop moving!” Kuween shouted angrily and raised the cleaner above her head. 

“CALM CALM: DEAFEN!” Katya jumped. The brunette placed her hands on the woman’s ears and a pulse flew out. 

“Kuween-sama!” The men screamed as Katya jumped down and landed on the ground, a purple feather falling from one of her eyelashes. 

“I-I can’t hear anything!” The woman’s hands came up to her ears. 

“Welcome to eternal silence.” Katya smirked, and threw one of her knives straight into the woman’s stomach. She cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor. 

“MANAGER!!”

Katya held up two of her knives and grinned at the men around her, who were shouting and drawing their weapons. 

“Who’s next?”


	39. What’s The Name Of The Game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toys become humans and Katya is targeted by Doflamingo’s “game”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: blood, injury, vomiting, Katya’s foul mouth

The smell of smoke permeated the SMILE factory as Katya fought the guards there. She was beginning to tire, but thankfully her observation Haki was still reasonably reliable, as most of her opponents had been using guns. She kicked one of the men in the face before panting. A slight trickle of blood went down her forehead from where Kuween had hit her. 

“I’m Katya. Your friends, Leo and the others, they know me as Katland. They’re coming to rescue you.” She said to the Tontattas of the factory, who were looking at her with shock. 

“We can’t leave!” One steppes forward with tears in his eyes. “They have our Princess!”

“I can help find-“

Out of the corner of her eye, Katya noticed a huge plume of flame that had risen higher than the glass. Her and the other Tontatta rushed to the glass by the dome to see Usopp and Sugar falling away from each other in fright. 

“Usopp-san!” She burst into a smile. “He did it!”

“The toys!” One of the Tontatta leaped up onto her shoulder. Light beams were appearing all over the factory as the toys began turning into humans. 

“What the-“ Katya gasped. “Come on! We can let the others in through the front door! They can help us find your Princess!” 

The dwarves nodded and ran down the stairs with Katya until they got to the front gate of the factory. There were several guards, so they hid behind a corner. 

“TREBOL-SAMA!” One of the men was at the gate and screaming loudly “WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!”

“I’m having an emergency!” The man answered back as he held up his fellow Executive.

“It’s Takimi Katya! She destroyed most of the factory! Kuween-sama is badly hurt too!”

“EH?!” 

Purupurupurupuru KACHA. 

“Doffy!” Trebol wailed into his Den Den Mushi. “Sugar....I’m so sorry, Doffy!”

“You’re too loud Trebol!” A voice that Katya recognised as Buffalo said. 

“What happened to Sugar?” Doflamingo’s cold voice came down the line. 

“PASSED OUT! SHE HAS PASSED OUT!” The man wailed.

“Is this some kind of joke?!” Doflamingo shouted furiously. 

“It’s not just that!” Trebol sobbed. “Takimi Katya has destroyed a large portion of the factory! Kuween is down!”

“Kill her! Kill all of them!” Doflamingo roared. 

“Katya...” Law’s voice came from the background and Katya’s heart surged. He was still alive!

~

The noise from outside was getting increasingly chaotic. Parts of the Colosseum fell down all over the place. Katya and the dwarves had decided to intervene and try to prevent Trebol and Diamante hurting the others before going where the Princess was supposed to be. But everything changed when the entire ground began to warp and shift.

“W-What is this?” The entire island seemed to be quaking. 

“Katland!” The dwarves screamed and she opened the door to the factory. It was going upwards, as if a mountain had grown from underneath it. She spotted shapes down below. 

“USOPP! ROBIN!” She shouted. 

“KATLAND!!” The Tontatta’s screamed as they looked up and saw Katya at the door to the factory with their fellow dwarves. Katya clung to the doors, which were made of metal. The walls were kairoseki and therefore would have been awful. 

“Citizens and guests of Dressrosa.” Doflamingo’s voices echoed across the city. Katya stumbled away from the doors whilst the dwarves rushed back in to find the Princess. The trip upwards, combined with hitting the kairoseki walls repeatedly and her slight head wound, had made her feel horribly nauseous. She vomited and grimaced.

“There goes my lunch.”

Doflamingo’s face appeared on the wall of what looked like a dome of strings. Katya wiped her mouth in disgust as Doflamingo explained the ‘game’ he wanted Dressrosa to play. 

“You kill all the people that I’m going to name now. I will award a large prize for killing each one of them. Kill or get killed. Everyone in this country will become hunters!”

Katya grit her teeth. “Fucking flamingo bastard.”

“I’ll pay 100 million Beri for each star rating!”

100 million?! Katya gasped. This was bad. 

“These are the criminals in Dressrosa!” Doflamingo smiled sadistically as he showed pictures of the crew. 

“First, the one-stars!” Pictures of a woman called Rebecca, Robin, Kin’emon, another woman called Viola and Franky appeared. 

“Next, the two stars!” An army commander named Kyros and Zoro were shown. 

“As for key figures of each group, I give them three stars!” A man in a top hat named Sabo appeared. The Revolutionary Army?! Katya gasped. Why were they here?

Sabo’s face was followed by Luffy and Law, as well as a King Riku.

If Doflamingo was hunting for Law, then he must have gotten away, she sighed with relief. 

“The next one is four stars!” Doflamingo said. Katya watched as her own face appeared on the screen. “I want her brought to the palace. Preferably alive. The price will half if she is dead. She is the only one this applies to.”

Katya’s face fell in horror as the people around her began to stare at her hungrily. 

“Oh, shit.”


	40. This Game Is Awful But Pica’s Voice Is Hilarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya gets mad about the ‘game’. Luffy and Law reunite with the female Heart Pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Katya’s foul mouth, guns, injury, threat

“Fucking flamingo!” Katya cursed angrily as she raced with a crowd of people holding swords and chasing her. “I’m going to set him on fire!”

Purupurupurupuru! Katya’s Den Den Mushi began to ring and she pulled it out. 

“I’M A BIT BUSY!” She shouted. 

“Katya!” Zoro’s voice came out of the call. “Robin!”

“Zoro?” Robin said in surprise. 

“I’m with Luffy and the others. We’re on what they call the King’s Plateau. Things are getting messy.”

“Is that Katya and Robin?” Luffy’s voice said. “Did you see it? Mingo’s a jerk, isn’t he? But Usopp’s bit was hilarious.”

“NONE OF THIS IS HILARIOUS RIGHT NOW, LUFFY!” Katya roared angrily into the phone. “I’M BEING CHASED BY TONS OF FUCKING BERI GRABBERS!”

Luffy just laughed and Katya lost what he was saying for a few moments as she dodged a few gunshots. 

“LUFFY, WHERE IS THIS PLATEAU?!” Katya shouted. “AND WHERE IS LAW?!”

“Oh, Tra-guy’s here.” Luffy said casually. “He’s tied to a chair.”

“Law!” She called out happily. “I did it! The factory looks undamaged, but the SAD tanks are burning. I destroyed the SMILE fruits too and took down the manager.”

“K-Katya-ya.” Law’s voice came out. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m a bit bashed up but I’m okay. WAIT! I’m more worried about y- oh fuck.”

She hung up the line as more people fired at her and she had to dodge. Even the factory was better than this. She turned a corner and headed back towards the domed building. 

“I HATE THIS GAME!” 

“What is that?!”

“A balloon is falling from the sky!”

Katya looked up to see Luffy with Zoro and Law crash land onto the cobbles by the factory. 

“LAW! LUFFY!” She shouted and raced towards them, before realising that they were being chased too, and she turned around and began running with them. 

“Oi! Katya!” Luffy waved with Law over his shoulder. 

“Law!” Katya ran to the pair and ran alongside them. 

“Katya...” Law breathed. 

“I wish I could beat both of you up right now for scaring me!” Katya growled. “But I’m glad you’re here.” She grinned at Law and kissed the top of his head. 

“Come back here!” People shouted behind them. Katya tripped on a cobblestone and fell forward slightly. She put a hand on Law to steady herself, and threw her knife at the closest one. It hit and Katya smirked as the man went down clutching his shoulder. 

And that was when a Marine Admiral appeared in front of them.

~

Katya was running low on energy. Her Haki was beginning to run out and she was exhausted. The huge form of a stone man appearing was just the last straw. 

“Pica!” Law gaped as Luffy dropped him to the floor. Katya rushed to his side as some of the Marines and citizens fled. 

“Don’t touch the chains.” Law said. 

“Kairoseki?”

“Yes.” He looked away for a moment. “Katya-ya....I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“I never should have brought you to this terrible place.”

“I made my choice, Law.” Katya took his tattooed hand in hers and the two looked up together at Pica’s looming figure. If they died, they’d go out fighting. 

“Now, those who rebel against our family, I’m gonna fight you!” Pica shouted. But it was so high pitched that Katya burst out laughing. 

“You’re kidding!” 

Luffy was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes as he and Katya couldn’t help but laugh. Pica raised his fist in the air and Katya paused for a moment. 

“Oops.”

Luffy grabbed her and put Katya over his shoulder as they began to run away. It wasn’t going to be enough, Katya thought with panic. They were beginning to make some headway when Law’s chains got caught and the trio were sent hurtling back. 

Zoro watched in horror as Pica’s fist slammed into the ground and Law, Luffy and Katya were lost in a cloud of dust.


	41. It’s Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya and Cavendish go toe to toe. Law tells Luffy about Corazon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: injury, Katya’s foul mouth

The stress of flying through the air with Luffy and Law was giving Katya a pounding headache. When Pica hit, Luffy had jumped up and hanged them from a random spike by his shirt. It was messy and a piece of debris had hit Katya’s arm pretty hard. She’d heard a disgusting ‘pop’ sound. 

Luffy jumped down to greet Zoro after the man turned up. Katya panted and clutched her left shoulder. Thankfully, it wasn’t her dominant arm, but it was still a problem. 

“Katya-ya, you’re hurt.” Law said urgently. 

“I think I popped my shoulder.” The freckled woman had tears in her eyes. 

“Ah, I can help with that.” Zoro said and walked over to Katya. 

“Zoro-ya, don’t you dare try-“

“AHH!” Katya screamed as Zoro shoved her shoulder back into its socket without warning. 

“Oi! Zoro! Don’t break Katya!” Luffy exclaimed. 

The Heart Pirate’s face was now streaming with tears of pain, but mercifully, her shoulder was back in place. She gave it a gentle roll. It was still agony, but it was in the socket. 

“N-Never....do that....again.” Katya said between sobs. 

“Tch. You’re welcome.” Zoro replied grumpily as both Katya and Law glared at him angrily.

“Luffy, we need to get him out of those cuffs.” Katya changed the subject to avoid infighting, although she privately filed away the brief daydream of her and Law kicking the swordsman in the balls until he apologised.

“Straw Hat.” A musical sounding voice came from a blonde man walking towards them. He had a bright blue feather plume in his hair, and Katya was immediately on her guard. 

“Cabbage!”

“Pirate Hunter Zoro and Takimi Katya.” The man said, looking at the two. “I recognise you from the announcement.”

The man looked down at Law on the ground and scowled angrily. “And Trafalgar...” he raised his sword. “Law!” 

The blonde man brought his blade down but it was stopped just above Law’s head. 

“Huh?” The angry blonde looked down. Katya was crouched over Law, her knife holding back the sword. The look in her eyes was truly murderous. 

“Back the fuck away from my Captain.” She gritted her teeth. 

“Stop, Cabbage!” Luffy shouted. “They’re with us!”

The blonde man lifted his sword and relaxed it to the side. Katya stood up between him and Law, her knives in hand. She was lucky the man hadn’t used armament Haki when he swung. 

Luffy talked the man down from attacking them and the man, apparently actually called Cavendish, offered them Law’s hat that he had found outside of the Colosseum. Katya snatched it from the man and kicked him in the shins. 

“Arrogant prick.”

~

Katya carried Law’s nodachi as the group of ex-Colosseum competitors followed them on a bull that Luffy had apparently tamed. They had all declared that they would kill Doflamingo, but had turned their attention to Katya with annoyance as halfway through she yelled at them to stop having a dick measuring contest. 

Katya, exasperated, turned her attention to Law, and pulled a few bandages from her pockets. 

“Talk me through what to do.” She said to Law.

Law nodded and they managed to bandaged a few of his wounds, even as Luffy forced the bull to run up Pica’s stone arms. Zoro leapt off to fight Pica and Katya ended up mostly hanging on to both Law and the bull for dear life. 

“This way of travelling sucks.” She muttered nauseously. 

“Oi, Straw Hat-ya,” Law said as Katya slumped onto his chest. “I know the only way for us to survive now is to kill Doflamingo. I’ve made up my mind too. The plan that I suggested to you guys was to take down Doflamingo indirectly. But to be honest, I want to hurt him directly too!” Law glanced at Katya, who took his hand in hers. 

“It’s time, Law. He needs to know.”

“Thirteen years ago, there was a person I adored and Doflamingo killed him. His name was Cora-san. The former top executive of the Donquixote family.”

“What? He was a member of this clan?” Luffy said in surprise. 

“Yes, he was. He also saved my life and was Doflamingo’s biological younger brother.”

Katya bit her lip. “He’s the reason we’re here, Luffy. I’m sorry that we lied to you. It’s also the reason Doflamingo wants me alive.” She looked down at her hands. “I possess Cora-san’s power. He wants to kill me himself so the fruit will reform near him. They say that those who eat a Devil Fruit sometimes inherit the will of those before them. I’d like to hope I am even slightly like the person who saves Law’s life.”

“Ah.” Luffy replied as Law looked up at Katya with an unreadable expression. “Well then. I’ll definitely kick Mingo’s ass!


	42. Saved By Him But Also Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya finally comes face to face with Doflamingo, with deadly consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: injury, blood, Katya’s foul mouth

The phone call that the group received saying that Viola had the key to Law’s handcuffs was a much needed relief to Katya and Law. Franky had also called saying that he was heading to the factory to destroy it. Katya had told him what she had destroyed and that the Tontatta people in there needed to save their princess. As she was doing so, Luffy directed the bull into a tunnel. 

“Thanks, Franky. I’ll leave the rest to you.” Katya hung up as the bull began to go into a large pool of water. 

“What? It’s a dead end!” She said in confusion. 

“Go back!” Law shouted. 

Katya’s head snapped around suddenly. There was a presence coming up the waterway. It was a strong and evil feeling. 

“This is just a slanted water well.” Doflamingo said. “There is no shortcut in here. 

Katya pulled a knife from her belt as the man came into view. He was taller in person than Katya had anticipated. 

“Doflamingo!” Luffy growled. 

“Ah, Takimi Katya.” Doflamingo grinned sadistically at her. “We finally meet. You’re pretty in person.”

“Oh, suck a dick.” Katya snapped at him. “I hear Vergo is still waiting for your orgy on Punk Hazard.”

“Fufufufu. How rude. Bullet String!” 

Doflamingo fired at Katya and it hit her square in the chest. 

“Oh.” She uttered before she collapsed into the water, Law’s scream echoing in the background, and knew no more. 

~

Law had his hands still shackles behind his back, and he wriggled desperately to get himself to sit upright. 

“You bastard!” Luffy roared at Doflamingo. 

“Luffy, get her out of the water!” Law ordered angrily. 

“It’s a shame she has to die. It would have been nice to have her to myself to spite you.”

“You bastard!” Law managed to sit up as Luffy pulled Katya from the water. The freckled woman’s breathing was shallow and blood seeped from her wound. 

“She’s hurt bad! Tra-guy, fix her!” 

“I can’t do anything with these shackles!” 

“So weak.” Doflamingo said. “For all that talk of hers, she was taken down so easily. Why did you choose them, Law? Straw Hat is dumb and this woman of yours can’t fight. You used to be a more promising man. Even when you were a kid, you were more ruthless and more cunning. Who made you into such a coward?”

Law clenched his fists. “Shut up! I’m not willing to become like you! I’ve been saved!”

“By her?”

“She makes me strong. I have something to fight for. But I was saved long before I met Katya-ya.”

“By my brother Corazon, you mean?” Doflamingo taunted.

Law thought of Cora. He was sure the man would have liked Katya. She was full of spirit and had a sharp tongue, both things Cora had said that Law himself had. Katya would have found him fun to be around, and she would have laughed at him setting himself on fire. 

Law’s expression darkened even more as Katya lay in his lap bleeding. He would not lose her like he lost Cora. 

Two men burst in and destroyed Doflamingo’s string clone before he could properly retaliate, however. Law held Katya in his lap as Luffy declared he would make a shortcut to the Flower Field. 

“The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get the keys to your handcuffs though, right? You know how to save her with your weird powers, don’t you?” Luffy said with conviction. 

Law grimaced. He was technically right, but bursting up through the tunnel was insanity. 

“Do it.” He sighed. “For her. But be careful.” 

Luffy picked up Law and put them one under each arm. Law kept his eyes on the unconscious woman. They needed to be quick. The two Heart Pirates needed to put their faith in the Straw Hats, or Katya was going to die. 

“GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GUN!!”


	43. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya dreams of a certain man. Law goes against Doflamingo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: near death experience, injury

Katya dreamed once more of black fuzzy shapes. But this time, she was able to move. One fell in front of her and she held out a hand to catch it. Her vision swam into focus. 

“A black...feather?” She said in confusion. 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” A deep voice said. Katya tilted her head back up and saw a blonde man with a shirt on that was covered in hearts. He had a black feather coat on his back and lipstick on. 

“W-What is this place?”

“It’s your mind, child. But think of it more as an in between place of existence.”

“Between what?”

“Well, living and dying.” The man said, putting a cigarette in his mouth. 

“W-Who are you?” Katya said curiously. 

“I think you already know my name.” 

Katya looked into the man’s eyes and her heart leapt into her throat. The clothing, the makeup, it was just as Law had described him. “Corazon.”

“My name is actually Rosinante, but yes.”

“If I’m here, then...am I dead?!” Katya screeched in horror. 

“Not yet, but you are dying. Like I said, this is an inbetween place. I am here as we are connected in two very distinct ways.”

“Our Devil Fruit.” Katya breathed. 

“And our love for Law.” The man replied. He lit up his cigarette but then screamed as he set his coat on fire. 

“WHY ARE YOU ON FIRE?!”

The man rolled around to put out the flames and then said casually. “There was no fire.”

“Stop lying!”

Corazon took a drag of his cigarette. “Anyway, about the reason I’m here...”

“It’s not because I’m hallucinating and dying then?!”

Cora grinned. “I like you.”

“Be straight with me!”

“I wanted to say thank you.” The man pulled Katya into a hug. His embrace was there but it felt disconnected like it was fading in and out of existence. 

Katya blinked in shock and let go of the blonde. 

“W-Wha-?”

“You have continued to give Law something to live for. You and your crew. You have cared for him more than anyone, though, Katya-chan.” Corazon sighed. “He was so full of hatred when I met him. He told you his story?”

Katya nodded quietly. 

“We travelled for months to get him treated before I stole the Op Op Fruit. I died before I could ever see him use it. I may not have had a child, but I’d like to think Law is as close as I ever got.”

“He adored you. I could tell every time he spoke about you.”

“Awww! Law!” The man grinned happily and clapped his hands together goofily. “He talks about me!”

“You’re just like he described.” Katya broke into a small smile. “Thank you for saving him all those years ago.”

Corazon walked to her and took her hand, folding the black feather into it. “I want you both to live, Katya-chan. Law was full of vengeance once. I don’t want him to be consumed by avenging my death. I made my choice. And my choice was to love him and save his life - I don’t regret a second. I want you to promise me this. Don’t let him throw his life away. Not for me.”

“I won’t.” 

Corazon nodded and grinned at her. “Oh, can you do me a favour when you wake up?”

“Huh?” The man’s image began to grow fuzzy and he flipped her a peace sign. 

“Tell Law he needs to tell you his name. And that I said hi!”

Black feathers clouded Katya’s vision once more and she fell into the darkness. 

~

“She’s still not awake!” Leo’s voice sounded far away as Katya began to regain consciousness. “Are you sure you did it right?”

“Of course!” Another voice, a female, said. She sounded like she was in pain. 

Law, Katya tried to reach for the voice but the darkness around her was dragging her backwards. 

“Maybe she can hear us when she’s asleep! Katland! Fraland finished destroying the factory with us and Luffyland brought you to the Flower Field!”

Katya opened her eyes and groaned. “Stop shouting..” 

“Katland!” The dwarf beamed.

“I feel....” she scrunched up her face in confusion. “....okay.” She looked down at her hand and unfurled it. The black feather was still there. Her dream...had it been real?

“That was Princess Mansherry!” Leo gestured to the other dwarf next to him. It was a blonde girl with tears in her eyes. “Her tears have healing powers! It won’t last forever, but it will help for now!”

“Thanks...” Katya said with a grateful smile before she shot up, sending Leo flying. “Where is everyone? Law? Luffy? They were with me!”

“They’re fine!”

A plume of fire suddenly lit up Katya’s eye line. 

“Or not.”

“Cien Fleur! Spider Net!” She heard Robin cry and saw Law fall from the sky, thrown by Luffy.

“LAW!” Katya struggled to her feet and ran to him and Robin. Robin had the Heart Pirate Captain in the net and Katya surged forward. 

“WHY DO YOU HAVE ONE ARM?!” She screamed in horror. 

“Stay with us, Tra-guy-kun!” Robin said, and her and Katya held him just up from the ground. 

“Don’t you die on me, Law! I promised Corazon I wouldn’t let you die yet!” Katya took his face in her hands. 

“NICO ROBIN! TAKIMI KATYA!” Doflamingo shouted and Katya looked up. 

“Why won’t you die already?!” Katya screamed at the man angrily. 

“He’s not been dismissed! Bullet String!”

A rain of string shots rained down aimed for the three. Katya stood up and faced the sky. 

“I told you already. LAW ISN’T DYING HERE!” 

She pulled out her last knife and put all her willpower into it. The knife and Katya’s arm went black. 

“Armament Haki!” Robin cried out. 

“SO LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!” 

Katya held up her arm in front of the string shots aiming for them and roared angrily.


	44. Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law tells Katya a truth. Luffy and Doflamingo fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: injury, tooth rotting fluff

“Leave me here!” Law demanded. “For the past thirteen years I’ve only lived to kill Doflamingo!” 

“Law, you are NOT-“ Katya began, looking at him in Cavendish’s arms, who had arrived shortly after Katya had knocked the string shots out of the way with her Haki and collapsed to her knees. 

“That’s not it. If Straw Hat-ya is going to win, I want to see it with my own eyes!”

“Then I’m staying with you!” Katya said stubbornly. 

“There’s no point in arguing with you, is there?” 

“Nope.” Katya kissed his forehead gently with a tired smile. 

“Cabbage-san, can you put him down?”

“My name isn’t Cabbage!” The blonde screeched. 

“Does it even matter right now?” Katya rolled her eyes as Cavendish put Law down. Katya laid his shoulders across her back and put her arms around him. “Can we have a moment, please?”

“Tch.” The blonde man walked away from them and sat a few metres away. 

“Law, I saw Cora.” Katya said, taking his good hand in hers and placed the black feather into it.

“What do you mean?”

“I dreamed of him.” She murmured. “I know it sounds crazy, but I did. It was like we were connected through the Calm Calm Fruit. He told me to tell you something.”

Law didn’t reply, just waited and stared forward. 

“He said to say hi, and that I should tell you this: it’s time for you to tell me your real name.”

Law flinched. 

“What does that mean? Is your name not Law?”

“It is, but....there’s more to it.” He turned his head to look at Katya. “You really saw him, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“My name...is Trafalgar D. Water Law.”

“D?” Katya gasped. 

“.....yes.”

Katya put her hand on his chin. “I’m glad you told me.” She smiled fondly. “By the way...there was something else he said that stuck with me.”

“Hm?”

“He said that his choice was to love you and saving your life was something he did because of that, and he didn’t regret a single action he took.”

Law fought back tears and he hung his head. 

“That love for you....it’s something Cora-san and I have in common.” Katya said gently. Law’s surprised gaze met hers and she grinned. The two brought their lips together and Katya felt tears run down Law’s cheeks as they did. 

“So you’d better not die.” She whispered as she rested their foreheads together. Law held her close and, despite everything happening, there was a small moment of happiness and peace in the Flower Field. The sunflowers glowed yellow and swayed gently in the breeze as the two Heart Pirates held each other tight. 

“Do you have to do that in front of me?” 

“SHUT UP, CABBAGE!”

~

Watching Luffy smash Doflamingo into the ground was one of the most satisfying moments of Katya’s entire life. The Birdcage disappeared and Doflamingo lay spread eagled on the ground. Law had grabbed Luffy out of the air from the rooftop they moved to. 

“He did it...” Katya breathed.

“T-The winner is...LUCY!!”

Law bowed his head down into Katya’s chest and she held him tightly. “It’s over...”

‘They fight for what they love.’ Katya had said about the Straw Hats. ‘They fight for their friends and they fight to be free. They just happen to save people on the way.’

Maybe Law was starting to believe that. 

The entire country cheered loudly and cries of joy could be heard everywhere. The effect of the healing that Princess Mansherry had given Katya was beginning to wear off, but she too smiled happily. 

‘I hope you’re watching up there, Corazon’, Katya thought to herself. 

“I don’t mean to bother you, Law, but I got shot earlier...”

“Ah.” Law’s head lifted and he used his Room to remove the remnants of the bullet that Doflamingo had shot Katya with before the two laid down side by side, exhausted. 

“You know,” she said with a weak smile. “I sang to distract some idiots in the factory.”

Law snorted, his first smile for a while. “Which one?”

“Doctor, Doctor.” She grinned. 

“Katya-ya, singing as a distraction isn’t a good strategy.”

“It works on you.”

“That’s different.” 

“Tch.” Katya pouted.

“Katya-ya, thank you helping bring down the SMILE factory, and for all you have done whilst we’ve been here.” Law said quietly. 

“Just part of being a Heart Pirate.” Katya grinned tiredly and she scooted closer to Law, laying her head on his chest.


	45. Sengoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya and Law berate Zoro for his sense of direction. Sengoku talks to the Heart Pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: mild violence, Katya’s foul mouth

Law passed out very easily once they made their way back to Kyros’ house. Katya watched over him for a while until she too succumbed to sleep. 

When the two finally awoke, Kin’emon and Kanjuro had brought back a wide variety of food and drink. 

“Law, they brought food! Even bread!” 

“KATYA-YA.”

The freckled woman laughed and taunted him with a baguette as the others all tucked into their food. Katya chopped up some meat and put it on a plate for Law, who begrudgingly ate it. The group were beginning to enjoy herself until they got the call that the Navy were on the way. 

“They really do suck the joy out of everything.” Katya grumbled as she cleaned one of her knives. Zoro had spotted a few on the way there and had brought them to her. He understood better than most that a fighter’s blades were important. They were a special type of throwing knife from Amazon Lily that was hard to duplicate, but now she only had three left. 

After the group had gotten their things together, a very strange man named Bartolomeo had told them to run to the port town in the east. Luffy kept eating as they ran, which made Katya giggle. 

“Why is he like this?” She shook her head as Luffy eventually ran off to ‘do something important’. 

“Why is HE like THAT?” Law gestured to Zoro, who was going south. 

“Hey, Zoro-san, you’re going the wrong way!”

“Eh?!” 

Katya grabbed the swordsman’s arm and dragged him in the right direction. 

“I’m not going to let you go until we get to the port! We can’t have you wandering off.”

“I don’t need your help!”

“You clearly do!” The rest of the group yelled back at Zoro. 

“Law, now is not the time to get jealous!” Katya yelled as she noticed her Captain’s expression, which was positively seething. 

“As if I’d go for this crazy woman!” Zoro snapped. 

“As if you had enough tact to GET a woman!” Katya punched him in the gut as they ran. Zoro growled at her and Law grinned. 

“Ahhh! She hit Zoro-senpai!” Bartolomeo shouted angrily. “You bitch, I’ll-“ 

“Fuck off you shark toothed fanboy!”

~

“Katya-ya.” Law muttered at one point, and took her hand. “This way.”

“Huh?” She let go of Zoro and let him run with the others. “Where are we going?”

“I saw Sengoku.”

“And you want him to what, arrest us?”

“No, he looked at me like he wanted me to come over.”

Katya nodded understandingly and followed him into an alcove where Sengoku was sat on the remains of a wall along with a rather large gorilla. She remembered his face from the Marineford war. He looked more tired and worn now. His hair had turned completely white. 

The former Marine Fleet Admiral said, taking a bite of food. “Want some rice crackers?”

“Sure.” Katya walked up and took a handful from the packet, seemingly unfazed by the man before her.

“Hm.” Sengoku mused. “You don’t have much fear, do you? I presume you’re with him?”

“Fear isn’t helpful for those who perform. Plus, you’re an old man.” Katya replied with a shrug. “And yes, he’s my Captain.”

“Cheeky brat.”

Law leaned against a wall across from Sengoku as Katya went back to stand next to him. “You want some?” Sengoku held out the bag to Law. 

“No thanks. Just start talking.” Law said coolly. 

Sengoku sighed. “One day, A Navy soldier died. He was someone special to me.... I met him when he was a kid, and I thought of him as my son. He was honest and had a stronger sense of justice than anyone. So he was a subordinate I could trust as well.”

Katya remained quiet as Law looked down at the floor. 

“But he lied to me just once in his lifetime... he betrayed me. But he must’ve had a reason. Four things were lost during that incident: The Barrels Pirates, my subordinate, the Op Op Fruit, and the boy who was with the Donquixote Family at the time who was suffering from White Lead Disease.”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Law replied. 

“I thought so...” Sengoku bit into another rice cracker. “Rosinante look a half year break from his mission because of you?”

“Yes. He took me to lots of hospitals.”

“Then he went for the Op Op Fruit and he sacrificed himself to save your life?....I wanna know exactly what he died for.” Sengoku finished.

Law lifted his head. “Yeah, he did. We were going to escape together, actually. He gave me back my life and spirit. I’m forever in his debt.” The Surgeon of Death grit his teeth. “That’s why I’ve single-mindedly lived to kill Doflamingo on his behalf!”

“Law...” Katya put her hand on his arm. 

“But...I don’t know if this is how he wanted me, bearing the name of ‘D.’ to live...”

“‘D.’?”

“Like Straw Hat, I have that secret name too. Since you used to be Fleet Admiral, don’t you know something about the meaning of that ‘D.’?”

“Law. Wait.” Katya looked at him for a moment with worry. 

“No idea.” Sengoku replied bluntly. 

“Hey! Don’t play dumb!” Law said in annoyance. 

“At least, I knew Rosinante had no idea. So that wasn’t the reason he saved you.” Sengoku turned back to them. “Don’t try to find a reason for somebody’s love!” Sengoku snapped. 

Law’s eyes widened in shock, before daring to glance across at Katya. The woman was staring forward at Sengoku, determination in her eyes. A reason for somebody’s love...

“If I were still on active duty, I would’ve imprisoned you to have more time to talk, but...ironically, you’re the only person who I can share the memory of Rosinante with, even though you’re a pirate. If you really wanna do something in his memory, both you and I should always remember him.” 

Law fought back a sob and pulled his hat further down. 

“That’s good enough. And you live your life as you like. That’s what he would say.”

“He’s protecting Law still.” The Heart Pirate said quietly. 

“Hm?” Sengoku looked across to the freckled woman, who raised her hand to click her fingers. 

“Silent!” Katya snapped her fingers and the sounds of everything around them faded. 

“You....” Sengoku breathed out. 

“My name is Takimi Katya.” The woman said with a soft smile. “I ate the Calm Calm Fruit, and I am honoured to inherit the will of such a man as him.” She took Law’s hand in hers. “I will continue to do what he started.”

Sengoku looked down at the two’s interlaced fingers. “I see.” 

“Thank you.” Law said to the Fleet Admiral, his hat still hiding his eyes. 

“Go before I change my mind.” Sengoku said with a small smile and watched quietly as the two Heart Pirates walked away from him hand in hand.


	46. Wrong Time For A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy refuses to accept underlings. Robin and Law talk about an item in Robin’s possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: alcohol

Katya giggled as Luffy refused to have underlings at the port. The group of Colosseum fighters and friends that Luffy had made in Dressrosa wanted him to be their boss by exchanging sake. 

“Let’s make him drink it!” One declared. Katya snickered and Law looked at her strangely. 

“Listen! I just wanna become the King of the Pirates!” Luffy shouted at them. “I don’t wanna become somebody important.”

Belly-aching laughs came from Katya as everyone else looked at Luffy in utter shock. 

“Hey, what is he talking about?” Law said bluntly. 

Zoro stepped up to the large bowl that the group had put the sake in for Luffy and scooped up some in his hand to taste it. “Mm, this is some pretty good stuff.”

“Ooh, I wanna try!” Katya craned her neck to look over at it. 

“You’re not even a member of his crew...” Cavendish said weakly. 

“Eh, details.”

“Hey, listen up!” Luffy jumped up onto the railing. “When we think we’re in danger, we’ll shout for you so come save us! I don’t have to be the boss or a great pirate, do I? When you guys are in trouble, call us! We’ll come help you no matter what! I’ll never forget that we fought together against Mingo!”

“The logic is similar.” Katya grinned. “I think he just doesn’t like being called ‘boss’.”

BOOM! A cannonball caught everyone off guard as several were fired at then. Katya began to ready herself to fight but all of the debris that had been thrown up by Admiral Fujitora, including parts of Pica’s body, crashed down upon the pirates firing at the group. 

“Huh, not bad.”

Zoro caught Katya’s eye and she hissed “don’t you dare drink that all yourself!” Sadly, it was too late and Zoro had already brought the large cup to his lips. 

“It’s wasted on such a clueless guy like him.” 

“We’re sailing out!” Several voices shouted and the group boarded the lead boat. 

~

The alcohol flowed well and the party began. Katya tried to have a drinking contest with Zoro before Law dragged her away, but then she was distracted by talking to some of the Tontatta that had been in the factory. Several bowed to her gratefully for defeating Kuween at which point she gathered them all up and hugged them, nearly squeezing the life out of the small creatures. 

“Law, I got you some more onigiri!” Katya said cheerfully as she ran over to where he was sat. The man nodded gratefully and she kissed him with a grin. “Come on, you can let loose a bit.”

“Agreed.” Zoro stood over them and dragged Law to his feet, pulling him over and engaging in a drinking contest whilst Law angrily tried to escape. 

“K-Katya-ya, save me.”

“Hey Luffy!” Katya raced off to the young Captain and they danced together happily, Luffy still eating a large chunk of meat as they did. Katya’s face was flushed from the alcohol and Law was reminded of when they had the banquet at Punk Hazard and what Smoker had said to him. 

“And then I explained the concept of big dick energy to them all. Hancock got really mad when they talked about it later!” Katya laughed to Usopp, who looked horrified by the woman’s story. Law took some time at the back of the ship to himself, but glanced over at her occasionally. 

“We can’t see Dressrosa anymore.” Nico Robin commented beside the Heart Pirate Captain. “You achieved your goal by taking down Doflamingo, didn’t you? What are you going to do now?”

“Leave me alone.” Law grumbled. 

“Wait.” Robin stepped forward and held out her hand to him. Law turned and looked at the woman with a quizzical expression. Robin opened her hand and resting in her palm was Katya’s stethoscope necklace, the one he had given to her all those years ago. 

“It broke when we were fighting. Katya-chan was quite devastated. I had Franky fix it.”

“Does she know you had it?”

“No. She was too concerned with getting to you after Doflamingo shot you. I picked up the pieces and put them away for safekeeping. Maybe you should give it back to her.” Robin said with a knowing smile. 

“.....thank you.” Law said and took it from the woman’s hands. He looked back over to Katya, who was trying to eat, but to no avail, as Luffy kept stealing what was on her plate. 

‘Don’t try to find a reason for somebody’s love!’

Maybe now was the time to tell her.


	47. Law and Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bounties are released after Dressrosa. Law confesses something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: innuendo, mentions of alcohol

“You are possibly the creepiest guy I’ve ever met.” Katya said bluntly as she sat on a chair on the deck of Bartolomeo’s ship. “This is beyond obsession.”

“Bartolomeo, just hurry up and go to Zou.” Law grumbled. 

“Huh? Who do you think you’re talking to?” Bartolomeo snapped. 

“Hurry up.” Katya had a horrific hangover from the banquet and glared at Bartolomeo in such a manner that half the people on the ship felt a shiver go down their spines.

“I’m counting on you.” Zoro said lazily as he flicked through the paper. 

“Guys! Let’s head for Zou at full speed!” Bartolomeo said cheerily. 

“Ugh, this guy.” Katya laid her head on Law’s lap. “So loud...”

“Katya-ya, you know I don’t have sympathy for self-induced illness.” Law smiled wryly. 

“But my head huuuuurts.”

“I wonder if Sanji and the others got to the island okay.” Usopp thought aloud. 

“Nami was with them so I’m sure navigation was fine.” Franky said. “But they were chased by Big Mom’s ship.”

“Bloody Yonkou.” Katya muttered. 

“I’m worried.” Robin agreed. 

“Oi, Luffy!” Zoro said. “Seems like our bounties have gone up.”

“Really?!” Luffy said with excitement. 

“Well, I have the wanted posters of you all in my room so come on!” Bartolomeo cried happily. “Also, Trafalgar, I threw yours away but your bounty had gone up to 500 million.”

“Thanks. But I don’t care about the price.”

“I do~” Katya grinned up at Law. “500 million, Law!”

“You’re excited by this?” Law arched an eyebrow. 

“Of course. 500 million for one wanted man. It’s very sexy.” 

“It’s not.” Law said with a fierce blush on his cheeks. 

“Katya, you have one too.” Zoro said and passed her the paper. 

“I do?!”

Katya sat up and looked at the poster of her. It had been taken when she had been running from the Marines with Luffy and Law, it seemed. Her hair was down and her freckles were showing. She had a determined grin on her face and her knife was held up ready to throw. 

“Dead or Alive, ‘Silent Siren’, Takimi Katya.” She read aloud, her voice shaking. “Fif-fif...” The woman sank to the ground. 

“Fifty-five million Beri!” Luffy said cheerily. “That’s great, Katya!”

“I’ll never book another show.” The woman cried mournfully from the floor. “My singing career...”

“How did you not think of that before you joined a pirate crew?!” Zoro shouted at her. 

“This is the worst day of my life...” Katya moaned.

A laugh that few had ever heard began to echo across the deck. The Straw Hats and the entire Barto Club looked across as Trafalgar Law began to straight up chuckle with Katya’s poster in his hand. 

“WAAA! TRA-GUY IS LAUGHING!” Luffy shouted. 

“It’s creepy.” Usopp said.

“Law! Don’t laugh at me!” Katya stood up and shook his shoulders, wailing. 

“Katya-ya,” the man smirked. “Your hand in the picture.”

He turned it round and Katya looked at the picture in confusion. 

Oh no. Katya recognised the moment. She had tripped on the cobblestones when they were running away. She had put her hand on Law, who was being carried by Luffy, to steady herself and throw her knife. 

Except her hand was quite obviously resting on Law’s ass. 

“AHHHH!” 

~

“Katya-ya, you can’t do anything about it.”

“I could call the Marines and send them a picture of me not touching your ass!”

“No way! It’s funny!” Luffy grinned. 

“I like it.” Law smirked, and Katya glowered at him. 

“Of course YOU like it.” 

“.....Katya-ya, can we talk?” Law stood up, holding out his hand to her. She took it and stood up too, before he led her to a cabin with none of the Barto Club or Straw Hats in. 

“What’s up?” She said as Law shut the door behind them. “Because right now, I’m really not in the mood for-“

“I love you.” Law interrupted. 

“.....come again?” Katya blinked.

Law flushed. “I know I’ve never said it back to you, even though you’ve already said it to me. But I do.”

“Law...”

“I know I’m not good at affection when we’re not alone. But Dressrosa gave me a lot to think about. We both nearly died. When I thought that I had lost you....I nearly went insane. I told myself that after Cora-san, I wouldn’t love anyone and go through the pain of losing them again. I thought there needed to be a reason to love someone. But I think I’ve found an exception.”

Law held his hand out to her, and in it was Katya’s stethoscope necklace. She gasped and took it from him, looking at it intently. 

“How did you...?”

“I think Nico Robin finds our relationship interesting. She gave it to me after she found it broken.”

“Thank you, Law.” Katya smiled warmly. “I love you too.”

Silence passed between them for a moment as they smiled at each other. 

“Do you think these walls could be soundproofed?”

“You know, I was just thinking that myself.”

The two grinned and brought their lips together. Katya clicked her fingers and the sounds of the ocean, the partying Straw Hats and the hustle and bustle around them faded to silence, and the two Heart Pirates basked in the bliss of finally being alone.


	48. Monster or Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reach the island of Zou. Katya and Law both have a bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: innuendo

Katya wished for Bepo more times that she ever thought possible during the voyage to Zou. How on earth had the Barto Club survived until now without a navigator? Especially in the New World. Katya had gotten to know Kanjuro, Kin’emon’s fellow samurai from the Wano Country, reasonably well, as well as talking to Robin a lot more, but most of the time on the ship had been spent with Law. 

The two Heart Pirates were anxious to see their nakama at Zou once again and having time to themselves had been more or less non-existent the last few weeks, so it was relieving to have some down time. 

The terrible navigation did not help Katya’s motion sickness at all. The submarine wasn’t an issue for her as 95% of the time it was operated smoothly. This ship on the other hand, had been awful. 

“Ugh, how much further?” Katya moaned, her head resting on Law’s shoulder.

“Boss, I see something at 2 o’clock!”

“What is it?” Bartolomeo replied, but like the rest of his crew and Katya, he was feeling terribly seasick. 

“In the fog, there’s a mountain. Or a monster.” The man from the lookout said. 

“I hope there’s no monster than can be mistaken for a mountain.” Bartolomeo replied. 

“But it looks like it’s moving slowly!”

“Law, do you think-?” Katya put her head up. 

“I think so.” The captain replied. 

“If it’s a mountain that moves, let’s go!” Luffy said excitedly.

“No, idiot! All we should do is get out of this foggy maze as soon as we can! Or we’ll hit a reef and capsize!” Usopp shouted at Luffy, pulling on the man’s stretchy face as he did so. 

“Wait, God.” Law said. 

“Did you just call me ‘God’? I’m flattered!” Usopp’s face was flushed and clearly happy about his title. “I’m a man of 200 million and I’m flattered!”

“I’m sure even the Navy admirals are aware of you now.” Law said bluntly to the man, who began to panic. Katya let out a giggle. 

“Stop teasing him, Law.”

“Anyway. The Vivre Card is pointing towards it. I heard that Zou blocks out invaders with dense fog and an adverse current.” Law looked upwards. 

The crew rowed forward to get to the island until a large shadow could be seen. 

“It’s huge!” Katya gasped. “Law, I know you said it was on the back of a large elephant, but...” She looked up at it in awe. 

“Yeah.”

“So this is where Bepo is from. I’m excited to see it!” She grinned. “But, ah...” the freckled woman’s face fell. “How are we supposed to get up there?”

~

“Law! I found my spare knives!” Katya grinned happily as everyone stood on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, which had been anchored to one of the legs of Zou. The woman had come running out of the girls’ room with her bag. She had barely taken anything on board with her to Dressrosa as it had been a rather sudden departure from the Sunny thanks to Luffy. 

Katya had also changed clothes into a white t-shirt with some jeans. Law blushed when he saw her walk over. 

“Hm? What is it?”

“You wore the shirt with the logo I got you.”

Katya looked down at the shirt with a grin. “Yeah, I mean it was about time I got something with our Jolly Roger on. Although it’s a bit weird, isn’t it?”

“How?”

“It’s like a statement, isn’t it? I might as well have ‘Property of Trafalgar Law’ tattooed on my forehead.”

Law smirked. “I’d rather it was tattooed somewhere else.” His hand slid down to grab her ass and Katya squealed, before elbowing him. 

“Don’t be so crude!”

“You like it when I do that, though.” The man whispered in her ear. 

“Lawww, we need to go up the elephant. How am I supposed to focus when you’re saying things like that?” Katya smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“There is a time and a place for whatever it is you’re doing!” Zoro shouted at them and the two jumped apart. 

“Zoro, you need to get laid. Then you’d be more cheerful.” Katya yawned. 

“Shut up!”

“Okay, it’s finished!” Kanjuro declared proudly, putting down the paintbrush that he had been painting the deck of the Sunny with. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Katya raised her eyebrows. “That is one of the worst drawings I’ve ever seen.”

“What is it even supposed to be?” Luffy said. 

“A snake?” Kin’emon suggested. 

“Appear, rising dragon!” Kanjuro used his Devil Fruit to make it appear up from the deck and become a real creature. 

“So cool!” Luffy cheered as the creature pathetically whined. 

“We’re going to die climbing up the elephant.” Katya muttered. Next to her, Robin was looking at the odd dragon with a blush.

“Robin, you can’t seriously think it’s cute...” 

“All right, everyone! Cling to its back, it’s gonna climb up!” Kanjuro said proudly. 

“This is a bad idea.” Katya sighed as Luffy excitedly jumped onto the panting dragon drawing.


	49. Kanjuro Can Drop Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group make their way up the elephant. Katya regrets many of her life choices because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: mention of vertigo and fear of heights

Katya wasn’t a great fan of heights. With safety equipment, she would be okay, but riding on the back of a panting dragon drawing several thousand feet in the air, not so much. 

They were about halfway up the back of the leg when the drawing’s foot suddenly slipped and the entire group began sliding down the leg and plummeting towards the sea. 

“AHHHHH!!” Katya clung to Law as tight as she could. “I HATE YOU ALL! I HATE THIS IDEA!”

The dragon mercifully found its footing just before they hit the ocean. Katya rested her head against Law’s back, her entire body shaking. 

“Are you okay, Katya-ya?”

“No.” The brunette replied weakly as Usopp declared the dragon to be called ‘Ryunosuke’.

“Great, now I know whose name to curse in heaven.”

“You think you’ll be going to heaven?” Kanjuro muttered. 

“DROP DEAD, KANJURO!” Katya roared back at the man. 

“He scared the crap outta me.” Law scowled. 

The group continued to hold on to the animated drawing as they headed up the elephant. 

“We wanted to see if Momonosuke is okay,” Kanjuro was saying. “And is another friend we were separated from at sea, Raizo, a ninja, had arrived here safely.”

“A NINJA?!” The Straw Hats, plus Law, cried out in surprise. 

“A ninja! I wanna meet him!” Luffy said with sparkles in his eyes. 

“I wanna see a shuriken.” Zoro commented. 

“Me too!” Katya exclaimed. 

“Will he sit under a waterfall?” Usopp asked. 

“Can he really use supernatural ninja powers?” Law said, which surprised Katya. Law was just as intrigued as the rest of them. 

“Can he disappear in an instant like they say?” Franky asked. 

“Yes, indeed!”

“What kind of powers does he use?”

“Well, for example, he can see far away. Ninpo - Telescopic Technique!”

“SO COOL!” All the men replied. 

Katya snorted. “Dorks.”

A loud sound came from above and a figure flew down at the group. Everyone ducked, except for Katya, whom Law had to pull out of the way, and Kin’emon with Kanjuro, who fell off the back of Ryunosuke and began to fall towards the ocean. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Katya screamed. “What was that?!”

“I don’t know. I think it was a bloody person with knives stuck all over his body.” Robin said darkly. “Or just a small monkey.”

“What is your damage?” Katya shouted as Usopp berated Robin for scaring them. 

“They’re both Devil Fruit users, though.” Law commented. “If they fall into the sea, they’re dead.”

“Luffy-dono! We’re both okay!” Kin’emon’s voice came up from below. “Go ahead, we’ll catch up soon!”

“Those two have the luck of the devil.”

~

By the time the group eventually got to the top, Katya had been put off heights for life. Nearly falling to her death multiple times would do that to a person. 

“Law, I’m going to murder Kanjuro....” Katya said as she fell off the dragon and onto the ground at the top. 

“Ryunosuke!” The group cried as the dragon faded back to a drawing. Law and Zoro, on the other hand, declared it to be absurd that they were crying over a drawing, whilst Katya was cursing Kanjuro’s entire bloodline on the floor. 

“Come on, Katya-ya.” Law helped her up and they faced the gate into the country. 

“Something’s wrong...” Katya murmured. 

“There’s a watchtower but no guards.” Law confirmed. 

The group headed forward, noting the broken gates. There was a lot of destruction, and most of it looked new. There was also a huge footprint.

“I hope the crew are all okay.” Katya said worriedly as they walked. “This ground is weird to walk on.”

“Yeah, it’s elephant skin.” 

Katya tested it with her foot. It was oddly bouncy and she jumped up and down on it experimentally. “It’s kinda fun.”

They continued on into the forest, but were soon confronted by two members of the Mink Tribe. They were fast, like Bepo, but they appeared to be a dog and a rabbit, the former wearing one of Nami’s outfits and riding a huge beast. The dog Mink ordered them to go to the Rightflank Forest. 

“Tra-guy-kun,” Robin said after a moment. “Your nakama must be here, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Is there any way to make contact?”

“No.” 

“You left your Den Den Mushi behind, didn’t you?” Katya sighed. 

“I didn’t even expect to see them again.” Law clarified. “But I have a Vivre Card. It belongs to our navigator, Bepo.”

“Oh yeah, you had a talking polar bear in your crew!” Usopp remembered. “Is he a Mink too?”

“Of course.” Katya replied. 

“This is where he came from,” Law continued. “But he didn’t remember much about this place as he left the island when he was little.”

“Can we trust him?!” Usopp said with a frightened place. “For instance, just for instance, you know, he might become aware of his nature as a member of the cannibal tribe!”

Katya shot Usopp a furious look. “Of course we can trust Bepo!”

“I’ve known him for a decade. We can trust him.” Law affirmed. “If you wanna get reliable information, let’s head straight.”


	50. Floods Of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy runs into the Heart Pirates. Katya and Law encounter the phenomenon of Rainruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: mild mentions of injury

“Straw Hat! It’s been a while!” Bepo shouted to Luffy after the chaos in the Whale Forest had been cleared up. Shachi, Penguin and Jean Bart were with him, with various bandages all over them.

“Hey, Straw Hat, don’t you remember us? We took care of you after the Paramount War! I’m shocked!”

“Oh!” Luffy grinned. “You’re the talking bear from Tra-guy’s crew!”

“Tra-guy? No, we work under Trafalgar Law! The Heart Pirates!”

“That’s what I said.” Luffy replied. 

“No, you didn’t!”

“We’ve been reading newspapers! There was a whole bunch of surprising news!” Penguin said. “We’re allied, aren’t we?”

“Is our Captain here too?” Shachi asked. 

“Yeah, Tra-guy’s here! And Katya too!”

“Katya-chan!” Shachi burst into a smile. “She’s here too!”

“Yeah, she was with us at Dressrosa!”

“Captain, Katya-chan, we can’t wait to see you!” Penguin cheered. “Are they doing well?”

“Yeah! Though Katya didn’t like travelling up here. She kept clinging to Tra-guy and crying!”

Shachi and Penguin grinned. “She hates heights.”

“Although, she’s always hugging Tra-guy now since Dressrosa. She was really cool when we were there! She helped destroy a factory! I mean, her and Tra-guy both nearly died, but...”

The Heart Pirates let out a collective scream. “THEY WHAT?!”

~

Katya and Law were surveying the town when the ground began to rumble. 

“W-What is this?” Katya’s eyes widened. 

“It feels like an earthquake, but we’re on the back of an elephant!” Usopp observed. 

“It’s quite strong!” Robin said. 

A large grey trunk the size of a volcano appeared in the sky and then a humongous wave of water towered over the group. 

“It’ll cause floods! Get to high ground!” Robin warned. 

The flood of water raced towards them and the group began to run. A few drops of water hit Katya. 

“Law, it’s seawater!” 

“ROOM!” Law shouted and warped the group to the top of a roof just before the water hit them. 

Katya had quite a bit of water sprayed on her and she sank to the floor. “That was really horrible.”

“The town all seems to be adjusted to this height so it must happen fairly often.” Law observed. 

“I’m guessing not many Devil Fruit users live here.” Katya wiped her face free of water. The group stayed on the top of the roof until the water drained away and Robin deemed it safe to venture down. They continued on towards the supposed fortress that the dog woman had said about until they ran into Luffy. Usopp was terrified and accused them of being a cannibal tribe. 

“The Straw Hats are inside.” Wanda, the dog, explained as the gates to the fortress opened. 

“GARCHU!” They all cheered happily. 

“What does ‘garchu’ mean?” Katya asked Law. 

“I have no idea. I’ve never heard Bepo say it.”

“Hm. Well, the crew don’t seem to be here. Where is Bepo’s Vivre Card pointing?”

“I see you dropped the -sama.”

“It’s not fair if I use it for him and not anyone else.” Katya shrugged. 

“Let’s go.” Law said, and the two Heart Pirates slipped away as the Minks invited the Straw Hats in for a banquet. “I want to see the crew.”

Katya smiled warmly and took his hand. “Lead the way, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 chapters! Wow! Thank you for all your support so far!


	51. Reunited And It Feels So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law makes a pun. The Heart Pirates are finally all together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: none

Law and Katya wandered through the forest following Bepo’s Vivre Card. The trees were covered in dew and the sunset’s glow came through the trees. Katya smiled and held onto her necklace. 

“This island is beautiful.” She observed. “If it wasn’t for the constant threat of death from those seawater floods, I’d love this place.”

Law snorted. “I thought you loved the constant threat of death?” He held up his hand to her, displaying the tattoos on them. 

“Did.....did you just make a pun?”

Suddenly, there was a large amount of rustling in the trees in front of them. Heads popped up from the bushes and the Heart Pirates appeared. Katya burst into a grin and Law began to smile too. They were all there, albeit with lots of bandages. Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Ikkaku, Jean Bart and the rest. 

“CAPTAIN!” Bepo sobbed and raced forward, throwing his whole body at Law. “You came for us!”

“Katya-chan too!”

“Everyone!” She said happily as the group flooded round. Ikkaku reached Katya first and pulled her into a tight hug. Bepo was rubbing his cheek against Law’s head.

“I missed you!” The bear cried. “All the members of the Heart Pirates are here now!”

“It’s so good to see you!” Ikkaku beamed at Katya, before the woman was tackle-hugged by Shachi and Penguin. 

“Katya-chan! Straw Hat said you both nearly died.”

“Yeah, it was a bit wild.”

“C-Captain!” Bepo continued to sob and Katya could see Law smirk slightly at the affection of his navigator. 

“Bepo, do you wanna squash him?” Shachi scolded. 

“Like you can talk!” Katya laughed as the trio hugged. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Bepo jumped off Law and the rest of the Heart Pirates rushed over to Law, including Katya. “I’m so amazed to know that you beat Doflamingo!”

“No, that was more Straw Hat-ya.”

“Stop being humble, Law, we all beat the shit out of that flamingo.” Katya poked him in the ribs teasingly. 

“We have so much to catch up on!” Penguin said. “Let’s go deeper into the forest!”

“What’s happened whilst we’ve been away?” Katya asked. 

“Ah, it’s a long story.”

~

“That’s crazy! I’m glad you’re all still alive after that!” Katya gaped as the crew finished their story of the battle on Zou.

“But tell us what happened with you two! Straw Hat said you both nearly died!” Bepo said. Law sat down and rested his back against Bepo. 

“How come he gets to use Bepo as a pillow?” Penguin pouted grumpily to Katya. 

“He hasn’t seen him in a while, Pen, lay off.”

“It was eventful, I guess.” Law shrugged. 

“That’s not enough detail!” The crew shouted. 

“Well what part do you want clarification on?” 

“Maybe start with that wanted poster of yours, Katya.” Ikkaku laughed. 

“Please don’t speak of it.” Katya hung her head. 

“Fifty-five million is great!” Ikkaku said with an encouraging smile. 

“You’re officially a wanted pirate!” Shachi grinned at her. 

“I suppose so.”

“So you’re staying with us permanently?”

“Yes.” Law cut in. 

“Don’t go answering for me!” Katya snapped at him. “But yes.” She gave Law a soft smile. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	52. Isn’t It Obvious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heart Pirates are introduced to the Straw Hats. A banquet occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: innuendo, alcohol consumption, Katya’s foul mouth

“This guy was like HUGE, right?” Ikkaku was chatting to Katya as they walked to the house of Master Cat Viper as they had been instructed by the Straw Hats. “I thought he would split me in two, and not in the good way.”

“It sounds like you all had some interesting adventures whilst we were gone.” Katya smiled at the other woman. She got along well with Robin, but Ikkaku was much more the kind of person that Katya got along with. 

“Ah, we’re here!” Ikkaku pointed to the lights. 

“He’s really big! And so fluffy, too! The cat monster!” Luffy was jumping and dancing on top of a severely injured cat Mink. 

“What’s going on?” Law inquired in confusion as Luffy continued to mess around. 

“The usual, it seems.” Katya laughed. “Hey! Luffy!”

“Oh! Tra-guy! Katya! Are they your nakama?”

Katya put her arm around Ikkaku and grinned. “They sure are!”

“Yeah, I came to introduce them to you. They’re my crew - 20 in total.”

Katya joined Ikkaku and the rest of the crew in a dramatic pose. Shachi and Penguin were attempting a back to back cool spy pose with Bepo in the middle. 

“Nice to make your acquaintance, Straw Hat!” They cheered. 

“Yeah!” Luffy waved in his usual childish manner. 

“We need to talk.” Law said bluntly and Luffy turned to him in confusion. 

“What?! Is that it?!” Bepo cried out.

“Slighted! Slighted!” The crew put their thumbs in a downward motion and booed at Law. They kept chanting the word in annoyance. 

“We feel slighted, Captain!” Bepo wailed. 

“We’re pirate allies, aren’t we? Introduce us to the Straw Hats properly!” Chris protested. 

“We’re just allies. We don’t necessarily have to get friendly.” Law snapped. 

“Law!” Katya scowled. 

“It’s not necessary.”

“Law, introduce the crew properly or I’ll withhold it for a month!” Katya crossed her arms. Shachi and Penguin looked at each other in confusion. 

“Withhold what?”

Law growled. “Katya-ya...” The man’s face darkened in threat. 

“I’m not backing down, Law. You’re being so rude!”

“Tch.”

“Oh my god.” Ikkaku burst out laughing at Shachi and Penguin’s confused expressions. A few of the crew had caught on, but the two engineers clearly hadn’t. “You guys are so clueless.”

“Huh?!” Shachi and Penguin looked at Ikkaku. 

“It’s obvious!” Ikkaku grinned. “They’re sleeping together. Right, Captain?” 

“EHHHH?!” Shachi and Penguin screeched. 

“What about it?” Law said bluntly. 

“HE CONFIRMED IT?!” 

“Shut up!” Katya roared, thoroughly embarrassed, before glowering at the group. “It’s our business. Drop it!”

“Scary!” 

“Anyway,” she sighed. “I’ll introduce you, since SOMEONE decided to be an asshole.”

~

“What?! Black Foot-ya went to see Big Mom?!” Law said in shock. “How in the world could that happen?”

“Don’t worry! I’m gonna go take him back!” Luffy replied determinedly. 

“I hope Sanji-san is okay.” Katya said worriedly. 

“So could you all wait to fight Kaido a little bit?” Luffy continued. 

“That’s not my call. It’s only a matter of time before Kaido comes after us!” Law replied. “I thought we could hide ourselves here in Zou for a while but they know where it is.”

Katya sat next to Nami, her hand lightly stroking the fur on Bepo’s head as she did. 

“Even if their target is us next, what do you think will happen to this country if it’s attacked again?” Law said seriously. 

“How kind of you!” The minks began crying at Law’s words. Katya sweat dropped. 

“GARCHU!!” The minks rushed over to the pirate group and began rubbing their faces against the Heart Pirates as well as the Straw Hats. 

Katya giggled. “So soft!”

Law on the other hand looked incredibly put out. He was not one for physical affection much (well, outside the bedroom, Katya mentally added) and he barely tolerated being hugged by Bepo, let alone a bunch of strange creatures.

Master Cat Viper then awoke and demanded that they all had a banquet, something Katya was very happy about. She missed partying with her crewmates. 

“KANPAI!”

“Oi, Penguin, we didn’t finish our drinking contest!” 

“Ohhh, think you can beat me now, Katya-chan?”

“Let’s do this!”

The Heart Pirates had a great time dancing around and drinking. Katya and Penguin called it a tie in order to pause to eat the lasagna that was brought as the main dish. Most of the crew were grateful for the pause, as Katya had tried to claim she could out drink Jean Bart too. 

Drums began to play and the Minks began to dance around the campfires that had been constructed. 

“Broooooook-saaaan! Where are you?” Katya whined, looking for the Straw Hat. 

“Katya-ya, how much did you drink?” Law snickered and pulled her into his lap. 

“A bit.” She admitted. “I wanted to sing with him though!”

“Katya-ya, you couldn’t sing right now if you wanted to.”

“I could!” She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Doctor, I want you, ooh my doctor wanna do, I can’t get over you, Doctor do anything that you wanna do...” she sang, whispering the last line close to his lips. 

“That’s a new one.” 

“Mm, I recorded it on a Tone Dial before I came to Punk Hazard.” She smiled. “Doctor~” she smirked with hooded eyelids. “Will you do anything that you wanna do with me?” 

“Tomorrow. You’re incredibly drunk.”

“Lawwwww, you meanie!” She wailed and adjusted herself so she was sat in his lap, facing him. 

“Besides, you threatened to withhold sex earlier.”

“That sounds mean of me.” She said, trailing a finger down his open chest. 

“You’re killing me here.” Law scowled. 

“Mm...”

“Get a room, you two.” Zoro grunted as he walked by. Katya nearly hit Law in the face as she scrambled to get up. 

“Fight me, you shitty grass hair man sword man!”

“That didn’t even make sense!”

Law shook his head and warped the woman back to him. Katya yelped as he pulled her back into his and got her to lay her head down against him. 

“I coulda taken him.”

“Sure, Katya-ya.”

“Shitty moss man.” Katya stuck her tongue out at him, before curling up happily into Law’s chest. “So waaaarm. Fever sure has got me good~” she sang sleepily. 

Law rolled his eyes and put his arm around her as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Shachi and Penguin were sent running with a death glare the moment they commented on how sweet the image was of the two lying together by the fire.


	53. Law, You Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hangover is suffered. The boys geek out over ninjas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: consequences of alcohol, innuendo

“I’m never drinking again.” Katya whined.

“You say that every time.” Law smiled wryly. “Hey, Katya-ya, look up at the sky.”

“Hm?”

There was a large rainbow forming over the island, sparkling from water thrown in the air by the elephant.

“Woah...” she looked up at it in awe. “This almost makes me feel better.”

“Tra-guy! We’re going to go see the ninja!” Luffy bounced in excitedly to see them. “Oh, hi Katya! You look terrible.”

“Luffy, you nightmare child! Don’t be so mean!” Katya whined. 

“I do want to go see the ninja.” Law admitted. 

“Dork.”

Law scowled but it ended up looking more like a childish pout. “Why do I like you again?” 

“You like my butt.”

“Good point.” He smirked and gave the said body part an appreciative squeeze. “Why else?”

“Your ego gets a boost when I sing about you.”

“True.”

Katya shook her head, smiling still. “You claim to despise being around the Straw Hats because they’re all giant dorks. Yet you, Mr I Collect Commemorative Coins and Read Comic Books, surround yourself with this lot.” She indicated left, where Luffy was laughing at Shachi and Penguin, who were lying half on top of each other asleep, their drool from their open mouths forming a disgusting collective puddle of spit. 

“Your point?”

“My point,” Katya pulled herself into a kneeling position facing Law. “Is that you act all tough for your reputation, which is somehow still of a ruthless pirate who gets off on chopping up Marines-“

“I do.”

“Well, yeah, but you’re also a giant softie who wouldn’t have the heart to punish Bepo if he threw you overboard.”

“I would.”

“Liar. You think he’s cute.”

“.......”

Katya smirked triumphantly. “Admit it, you love our chaos.”

“I’m not admitting shit.” Law snapped. Katya giggled and kissed his cheek. 

“Okay, Captain~. Let’s go see a ninja.”

~

The ninja was absolutely nothing like the group expected. The men were complaining as their illusion of what a ninja should be was shattered into pieces. Katya on the other hand was more concerned by what he was tied to. 

“Is that...?” She looked to Robin. 

“Yes. It’s a Poneglyph.”

“It doesn’t look much like how you described it to me.” Katya mused. 

“I’ve never seen one in such a colour. Deep red...” Robin said quietly. Katya turned to the older woman to see what was basically the historian’s version of sparkling eyes. 

“We know you-gara,” Duke Dogstorm, one of the head Minks, said. “Nico Robin. I heard the Ohara people can read those letters.”

“So you two know about Ohara.” Robin said in surprise. Katya only knew because she had asked Robin on their way to Zou about where she was from. It had been a tough story to hear. “Why is that Poneglyph red?”

“It has a different purpose.” Duke Dogstorm said gruffly. “Can you read it?”

“Yes, may I?” Robin said eagerly. 

The woman rushed forward to the stone happily as the men continued to question Raizo about his ninja powers. 

“Why do you pirates want to see them so badly?” The man protested.

“It’s not because we’re pirates.” Franky replied. “All boys like ninjas!” 

Katya looked at Law’s slight smile along with the rest of them, as they started requesting things for him to do. 

“Show me the Shadow Clone technique.” Law demanded along with the rest of them. Katya rolled her eyes and went back to join Robin.

“Boys.” Katya tutted and hummed softly as Robin translated. She ignored the sounds in the background of the men screaming about the ninjas. When Robin was eventually finished, Duke Dogstorm explained the significance of the Road Poneglyph and how the four stones could be used to locate the island of Laugh Tale, where the One Piece was. 

“The One Piece...is dependent on locating these stones.” Katya concluded. “Not to mention reading them.”

She looked at Law, who since the revelation, hadn’t said much. It presented a problem for definite. One needed to read the Poneglyphs in order to find the One Piece, which Law and Luffy both wanted to find, and since Robin was the only one that could read them...

“Robin...” Katya said in worry. “Are you the only one that can read them?”

“As far as I know, yes.”

“That’s going to paint one hell of a target on your back.”

Law stood by the Poneglyph as Master Cat Viper explained that Big Mom and Kaido also had one of the Poneglyphs each, and that most people got a copy by obtaining a rubbing of each one. 

“In that case, we’ll sneak into their headquarters and steal a copy!” Usopp said. Katya looked across at Law and glanced down at her hands. 

“Sneaking, huh...” 

Master Cat Viper also expressed his concern for Robin and Katya nodded. 

“She couldn’t have a bigger target on her than being able to read the way to the One Piece.”

“Agreed.” Master Cat Viper said. 

“It’s no problem.” Robin said calmly. “I have strong friends that will protect me.”

“Awww~” Katya smiled and hugged the woman. “That’s so cute.”

“You’re not part of their crew...” Kin’emon mumbles to himself at Katya hugging the Straw Hat’s historian. Law watched on quietly. It would indeed present an issue if she was the only one that could read them. 

“We’ll keep you safe, Robin!” Katya smiled along with the rest of the Straw Hats. Law looked on, the cogs in his mind beginning to turn.


	54. Who Knew Cats Could Be So Inappropriate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Cat Viper talks with Katya. A plan is hatched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: innuendo, mentions of sexual content, mentions of hangovers

After more chaos ensued due to Luffy, the group redeclared their promise to work together to take down Kaido. Katya slipped her hand into Law’s back pocket and took some paracetamol from it. Her hangover hadn’t gotten any better with all the shouting that had been going on. She took a swig from Robin’s water bottle and took the pills as Law smirked at her suffering. She stuck her tongue out at him as Luffy began to talk.

“Guys! Don’t ever bow your heads! Nor get down on your knees! An alliance means...friendship!” Luffy beamed. 

“Not necessarily!” Law snapped at Luffy. Katya and Robin laughed quietly together.

“We’re already allies, but there’s one condition.” Luffy continued. “One of my nakama isn’t here with us.”

“Sanji.” Katya nodded. 

“Well, a lot has happened...” Nami said.

“I’ll go and get him back so don’t go off to fight until then!” Luffy said. “Sanji will be a big help! It’s like getting help from a thousand people!”

“I’m worth two thousand people!” Zoro commented gruffly, which Katya snorted at. 

Luffy told them his plan to go and retrieve Sanji from Big Mom, and the group agreed to wait until he was back. 

“Say, where did you get that hat?” Master Cat Viper asked Luffy as they walked through the Whale Forest. 

“It’s Shanks’s!” Luffy replied cheerily. “Don’t tell me you know him, Cat Viper.”

“Ah, yes, I know him. ‘Red-Hair’ Shanks, right? No wonder that straw hat looks familiar.”

“You two know him?” Katya interrupted. 

“Yes, though I’ve not seen him in a long time.”

“He’s like a weird dad to me.” Katya sighed. 

“Explain this to me.” Duke Dogstorm inquired, stepping forward to Katya. 

“Ah, well, I met him by accident when I sang for his crew. But then he got really protective of me. He tried to kill Eustass Kid when he found out we slept together once.” Katya said with a grin. “Imagine what he’d do to Law!”

“Oi, oi...” Law blushed slightly. 

“Ah, he intends to mate with you, then?” Master Cat Viper said with a toothy smile. 

“Eh?!”

“Woah, woah...” Katya waved her arms as Law looked like he was going to spontaneously combust. “Didn’t say that!”

“Ah. I see.” The man replied. 

“You clearly don’t!”

“Well, either way, you two make an interesting pair.” Master Cat Viper put his pipe in his mouth. 

Katya looked across at Law, whose gaze was that of someone who had been through too much in life but it was all hitting him at once. Which, to be fair, was reasonably accurate. 

“Thank you, Master Cat Viper, but ah, I think we’ll hold off on the ‘mating’ thing for a while.”

“What does she mean by mating?” Luffy asked Nami. 

“Dammit, Katya, he’s asking questions! Next thing you know he’ll be asking about what he saw on the Sunny!” Nami waved her hands. 

“What did he see on the Sunny?” Law blanched. 

“Oh, when we were...” Katya cleared her throat. “Ah...in the baths....before Dressrosa. Luffy was by the door and I yelled at him.”

“You yelled at Straw Hat-ya?”

“You were there!” 

“I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary.” Law smirked. “After all, you’re always screaming when-“

“TOO MUCH INFORMATION!” Nami screeched. 

“Screaming when what?” Luffy looked even more confused. “Nami, tell me!”

Katya wanted to sink into the floor and she covered her face with her hands. 

“My my, Katya-chan,” Robin smiled wryly next to the Heart Pirate. “We must have some girl talk some time.”

~

“I’m going to make contact with someone I know.” Master Cat Viper said happily. “It’s always good to have more reinforcements!”

The group continued their way down into the whale forest. Law and Katya were walking side by side, both still rather embarrassed at what had been discussed. 

“Who is it?” Luffy asked. 

“He is the former 1st division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates....Marco the Phoenix!”

“Marco?” Nami said in surprise. 

“Yeah.”

Luffy struggled to remember who the man was until Robin remarked “he looks like a pineapple”. 

“HIM?!” Both Luffy and Katya said in shock. 

“Wait, how do you know of him, Katya?” 

“I remember Shanks talking about him.” Katya thought aloud. “He said that he had seen him...oh, about a year ago now. Shanks said he went to see some guy that looked like a pineapple. He didn’t mention a name. And....” Katya went a little pale. “Ah, what did Marco do on Whitebeard’s ship apart from command it?” She asked Duke Dogstorm sheepishly.

“Ah, he was their doctor!” 

“Oh, shit.” 

“What is it?”

“Shanks mentioned a guy that looked like a pineapple that liked my music...especially the ones about doctors?” She said with an apologetic smile towards Law. “And he was jealous that Shanks knew me?”

“Hm.” Law said dismissively. 

“Again, you know too many powerful people!” Usopp snapped at Katya. 

The conversation continued as everyone filled in Luffy regarding the events of the Grudge War against Blackbeard led by Marco and the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates. 

“The Land of Wano is occupied by Kaido, yes?” Brook was saying as everyone took a break from walking. “The chances of encountering the Beast Pirates is high, and isn’t it hard to even enter the country?”

“Can’t you do something with your ninjutsu?” Usopp asked Raizo. 

“It’d be hard to use it against everyone.”

“If you come on our submarine, you’ll be safe while travelling.” Law cut in.

“Oh, are you sure, Law-dono?”

“Plus if you know a place to hide on the island, you’ll be alright.” He added. 

“We’re going to have all of this lot aboard the Polar Tang?” Katya said with a sinking feeling in her stomach.


	55. Interlude: One Piece Stampede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t seen OP Movie 14: Stampede, don’t read this chapter! I know it’s not technically part of canon, but it’s so fun I wanted to include it anyway. It’s not part of the main story.
> 
> Content warnings: innuendo, alcohol, violence, injury, Katya’s foul mouth, mentions of past abuse

“A Pirate Festival?” Katya said with wonder. “I’ve never heard of such a thing!”

“It’s not known to outsiders, apparently. The one rule is that you never tell the Marines or anyone that isn’t a pirate about it.” Shachi explained. 

The Heart Pirates were sitting outdoors on the deck of the Polar Tang. It was a gorgeous day as they were near a summer island so most people were in their swimming outfits. Bepo had pointed out to Katya that she didn’t need to wear a bikini as she couldn’t swim, but Shachi and Penguin shut him down with that suggestion quickly and had put a shallow paddling pool on the deck so she could enjoy the heat as well. 

Law had elected to stay indoors for the most part, using the crew’s departure to the deck to get some filing done. But Ikkaku had turned up at his door and told him that the guys were beginning to take bets on what kind of bikini Katya had on under her dress, so he had joined them outside. 

Katya swirled her foot around in the cool water of the paddling pool, leaning back and relaxing. Her book on famous espionage operations was on her lap, discarded in favour of paying attention to the leaflet that Shachi was reading from. 

“It also says that there will be a Gold Roger themed treasure hunt!” Shachi said excitedly. 

“A treasure hunt sounds so cool!” Chris piped up. 

“The invite came with an Eternal Pose, Captain. Can we go? Please?” Shachi said. 

Law sighed and looked up at the entirety of his crew looking at him with shining eyes. “Fine.”

“Yes! We’re going on a treasure hunt!” Shachi and Penguin cheered and began a strange looking victory dance which mostly involved lots of waving their arms around. 

“This will be the closest I’ve had to a vacation for a long time.” Katya smiled at Ikkaku. “I’m interested to see what a pirate festival looks like. We used to have amazing festivals back on Forhargo.”

“Oh! There were so many pretty lights at them!” Bepo came over and sat next to the two women by the paddling pool. 

“There were some more memorable festivals than others.” Katya said, glancing across at Law with a knowing smile. 

Ikkaku grinned at her fellow female Heart Pirate. “I’m so excited to go shopping without the boys!”

“Oh, definitely. I need to seriously upgrade my wardrobe.”

“What kind of things do you need? I need some new boots real bad. Mine have been through hell trying to fix this sub.”

“New everything.” Katya laughed. “A lot of my stuff was taken away from me by the women on Amazon Lily. Law, I’m going to need cash!” She called over to him. 

“Speak to Harris-ya, he’ll give you the crew allowance.” Law didn’t even look up from his book. 

“But I want to buy some nice things!” Katya pouted. 

“You’ll get the same amount that all the crew gets.” 

Katya crossed her arms. Ikkaku laughed loudly. “Oh my god, you look like an angry puppy.”

“I do not!”

Ikkaku winked at the woman. “I got this.” She looked over at their Captain. “Oi, Captain,”

“I’m not giving you extra either, Ikkaku-ya.”

“I was just thinking....what if Katya-chan and I want to go shopping for something very SPECIAL?”

“Special how?” Penguin said in intrigue. 

“Special ladies clothing.” Ikkaku said with a wry smile. 

Shachi and Penguin immediately had goofy smiles on their faces as they daydreamed. “I always get kicked out of those kind of shops.” Penguin said dreamily. 

Law’s eyes narrowed at Ikkaku. “No.”

“But what if-“

“No.”

Katya got out of her chair and walked over to Law and sat carefully on his lap. “Not even...” she whispered in his ear “if I got one of those sexy nurse costumes?”

Law’s face went bright red. “I know how much you love playing doctor with me.” Katya continued with a smirk. 

“5000 Beri extra, and you get that costume.” He said under his breath. 

“20,000 and I get matching underwear for it too.”

“10,000.”

“15,000. I get both the costume and the underwear, and I’ll use the little extra to buy something you can tear off me.”

“Deal.”

Katya got up off Law’s lap and sauntered off back to her chair next to Ikkaku, picking up her drink and grinning at Law. 

“Did it work?” Ikkaku said as Katya took a sip from her cocktail. 

“Ikkaku, my friend, we’re going on a spending spree.” 

~

The Festival was beyond exciting. Hundreds of ships were docked by the time the Polar Tang arrived and there were thousands of pirates walking around the festival. 

“This is so cool!” Bepo and Katya bounced up and down with excitement. 

“Remember, keep your Den Den Mushis with you at all times. No deliberate fights with other crews unless there’s lots of us together, and don’t overspend!” Law commanded, but gave them a smile. “Have fun, everyone.”

“Wahoo!” The crew quickly dispersed to various places around the island. Katya and Ikkaku went shopping as they planned, and met Bepo and Jake to go around the food stalls. They tried tons of different foods and even Bepo was beginning to complain of stuffing himself too much. 

“TAKOYAKI!” A familiar voice called and Katya’s head spun around. 

“That voice...it can’t be!” The female Heart Pirate rushed through the crowd to a large stand with multiple people around it. In the middle, next to an octopus Fishman, was a green haired mermaid that Katya hadn’t seen in two years. 

“CAIMIE-CHAN!” Katya waved excitedly and rushed forward. The young mermaid spotted her and screamed with delight. The two rushed towards each other and embraced. 

“Oh my gosh, Katya-chin! I never thought I’d see you again!” Caimie said, tears in her eyes. 

“Me neither! Oh, it’s so good to see you!”

“Katya! Where did you go?” Bepo called out from not far away. Katya waved the group over and the Heart Pirates made their way to the side of the takoyaki stand. 

“Everyone, this is Caimie! She was with me in the Auction House at Sabaody.”

“The mermaid Straw Hat tried to free?” Bepo said with surprise. 

“AHHHH! A BEAR!” Caimie shrieked. 

“He’s with me!” Katya laughed at the frightened mermaid. “This is Bepo, navigator of the Heart Pirates. That’s Jake, he’s our fantastic cook, and Ikkaku, one of our engineers.”

“The best engineer.” The woman grinned and shook Caimie’s hand. “You’re a cute one.”

“It’s lovely to meet you! I’m Caimie, and Hatchin and Pappagu are both here with me. But Katya-chin, I thought you weren’t a pirate?”

“Times change.” Katya said casually. 

“Caimie-chan, we still have customers!” A voice called. 

“I’ll give you a hand for a while if you like?” Katya said cheerfully. “I want to have a proper catch up.”

“Will you be okay if we keep exploring?” Ikkaku asked and Katya nodded. 

Katya quickly made herself useful and helped Caimie and Hatchin serve takoyaki. They told the Heart Pirate all about Luffy’s eventful trip to Fishman Island and Katya regaled her own stories of her time at Amazon Lily and the more recent adventures of Punk Hazard and Dressrosa. The conversation was light-hearted and Katya loved talking with the young mermaid. The two had known each other during one of the most terrifying moments of both of their lives, and they respected and cared for each other despite that time being so short. 

Purupurupurupuru! Katya noticed her portable Den Den Mushi make a noise from her jacket during a quick break in serving, the garment having been put aside in favour of an apron. 

KACHA. 

“Hello?”

“KATYA-YA! Where are you?!” 

“Oh, hey Law!” She smiled happily before turning to Caimie. “This is the one I was telling you about, Caimie!”

“I’ve been trying to call you for two hours! You need to get back to the ship, NOW!” Law’s voice sounded strained. 

“What’s happened? Are you running?”

“I did a little digging. There’s something really wrong about this festival. Buena Festa...this whole thing is a cover for something darker! We need to get out of here!”

“Where are you?” 

“In an alleyway behind something shops. I was caught trying to sneak into the headquarters.” Law sounded like he was panting. 

“I’m by the food stalls. The treasure hunt is due to start soon, so where should I-“

“Get to the sub if you can. Bepo has instructions to leave without us in ten minutes as everyone else is back already.”

“What if I don’t make it by ten minutes?”

“Get to Straw Hat-ya’s ship. He’s here as well. Looks like this situation is worse than-“

“FOUND YOU! TRAFALGAR LAW!” A screeching voice could be heard from the other end of the line and the Den Den Mushi call ended. 

“Caimie-chan, I think that maybe you guys should head off early.”

~

Katya ran through the crowd, her jacket back on. She’d said a swift goodbye to Caimie but by the time she reached where they had left the Polar Tang, it had vanished. She sighted the Thousand Sunny not far away and rushed towards it as it sailed. 

“LUFFY!” She shouted loudly and waved her hands frantically. 

“OHHHH! KATYA!” The Straw Hat Pirate captain grinned widely and waved back. “Hey!”

Katya sprinted to keep up with the ship and held out her hand towards the man. “Permission to come aboard?”

Luffy laughed and stretched out his arm towards her and grabbed her wrist, and before she could even brace herself, Katya found her feet leaving the ground and flew through the air towards the man. 

“AHHHH!” She screamed and fell towards the deck, feeling Luffy let go. 

“Is that-“ Nami began to say in shock. 

“I’ll catch you, Katya-chwaaaan!”

“Mil Fleur!” A large pair of hands came from nowhere and Katya landed softly onto their palms with a light thud. 

“Thanks, Robin-san!” Katya said shakily and jumped down onto the grassy deck of the Sunny. “Hi, everyone!”

“Katya!” Luffy’s stretchy arms enveloped her in a hug. “I didn’t know you were gonna be here! Where’s Tra-guy?”

“I don’t know.” She said worriedly. “Something’s not right. I got this call from him and he sa-“ Katya was cut off by a sudden shift in the water. “W-What’s happening?”

“The current’s shifting!” Nami said in shock. “This must be...”

Katya held onto the side of the ship as a huge explosion of water flew up into the air. It was unlike anything she’d ever seen. Numerous ships had been thrown into the air like they weighed nothing and a humungous plume if water stretched hundreds of feet into the air. 

“Awesome!” Luffy said, and jumped back to his favourite spot on the head of the...was it a lion?

“It’s a Knock Up Stream!” The announcer called as what appeared to be a whole island shot up into the sky to rest on top of water column. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” Katya screamed. 

“We have a secret weapon for this!” Franky declared and Katya looked desperately at Robin in the hope that she would provide some sanity in this situation. She seemed to have the aura of someone who would be rational. 

“How fun.” The woman sipped her drink nonchalantly. 

Or maybe not. 

~

“Sorry for the wait, everyone! Here we go! It’s the Thousand Sunny flying version: Emperor Penguin Form!”

“SO COOL!” The boys cheered. 

“Now, let’s go and catch up!” Nami commanded. Katya quietly noted that despite the fact that Luffy was the Captain, Nami seemed to give most of the orders on the ship. 

“Stop right there, you damn rubber man!” A voice called out and Katya gasped. It was the same voice she had heard during the call with Law, just before the line had disconnected. “Long time no see, Straw Hat! Now hand him over!”

“Oh, Buggy.” Luffy said dismissively. 

“Buggy the Shichibukai?!” Katya said in surprise. “He looks like he ate a blanket! What did he mean hand-“

“COUP DE BURST!” Franky called powerfully and the entire Thousand Sunny suddenly shot upwards. 

“AHHHH!!” Katya screamed and grabbed ahold of Zoro, the closest person, for dear life. 

“Get off me!”

Ships were not supposed to do this! Katya sobbed internally. I take back every nice thing I said about the Straw Hats, they’re crazy!

“We’re gonna blast right through!” Nami said happily. Usopp and Chopper were the only ones that seemed as terrified as Katya, who was gripping the side of the railing for dear life. 

“Katya-chan, here.” Sanji offered her his hand and she took it gratefully. Sanji seemed to have good balance, so she held onto him tightly. 

“T-Thanks, Sanji-san.”

“YOU’RE VERY WELCOME!” The blonde’s face was bright red. 

Mercifully, they eventually touched down onto water. Katya shakily took her arms from around Sanji’s waist and sunk to the ground. “I hate your ship.” She muttered weakly. 

“We got pretty far ahead, but make sure you prepare for attacks from behind.” Sanji said as soon as he had wiped away his nosebleed from hugging Katya. 

“All right, let’s zip through this!” Usopp said more confidently. 

“Zip through!” Chopper cheered. 

Katya made her way to her feet when she heard a creaking from behind her. 

“Ah!” Luffy said in surprise as Law appeared in the doorway leading to the rest of the ship. “Tra-guy!”

“Law!” Katya’s eyes widened seeing his shoulder, which he was clutching and grimacing. She ran forward. 

“Ahhh! I need the first aid kit!” Chopper screeched. 

“Law, what happened?!” Katya said with worry, putting a hand on his cheek. “Who did this to you?”

“You need to be treated immediately!” Chopper added frantically. 

“Don’t need it. I’ll be leaving soon.” Law sank to the ground, his arm still clutching his shoulder. 

“Like hell you will!” Katya snapped. 

“We all need to leave this island right this second!” Law argued. “Festa...”

Katya kneeled down next to Law, taking his hat off and feeling his forehead. “You’re burning up!”

“Not just Festa...” Law continued, ignoring her. “They’re plotting something bad. I’ve managed to let the rest of my crew escape, apart from Katya because she couldn’t pick up a damn phone!-“

“I was busy!”

“This place is about to become a war zone!” Law growled and got to his feet.

“Tra-guy, you need to rest!” Chopper bounded towards him. 

“Sorry for intruding.” He said apologetically to the Straw Hats. “This is the matter I was investigating.” He added, facing Katya. “I should have told you of my suspicions before.”

“Please TELL me these things next time.”

“I tried to, but you wouldn’t pick up the phone!”

BOOM! A cannon fired into the sea not far behind them. 

“This is bad!” Usopp said in a panic. “What’ll we do?!”

“We keep going!” Luffy said with a mischievous grin. “But we can’t leave Tra-guy like that, either! Chopper, look after him!”

“Oi, I’m leaving!” Law argued at the same time Chopper said ‘Got it!’.

“Then I’ll go too.” Robin said calmly. “‘Not just Festa’, which means that there are parties engaging in deals and conflicts behind the scenes. If this festival is a trap, this isn’t only Tra-guy-kun’s problem. Let me go investigate.”

“Then I’ll be Robin-chan’s bodyguard.” Sanji piped up. 

“If it’s covert work, I shall accompany them!” Brook also chimes in. 

“Got it!” Luffy said happily. 

“I’m coming too.” Katya put her hand on Law’s non-injured shoulder. “You said this is investigating, right? I can make all of us less easily found with my powers.” She smiled determinedly. 

Law looked at them all and sighed. She was just as chaotic as the rest of them. 

~

Despite Law continuing to refuse treatment from Chopper, Katya made sure that he, at the very least, had some painkillers as they used the terrifyingly small submarine belonging to the Straw Hats to make it to the underground area. 

Law, after being mildly threatened by Katya, had agreed to be carried by Chopper as they investigated down the hallway. 

“Calm Calm: Group!” Katya activated her powers after asking each of them to place a finger on her shoulder. The group of six headed into the tunnel system, with Law giving directions. 

“Up ahead is the hideout.” Law said from Chopper’s shoulder where he was being carried. “But watch out. I was ambushed here earlier.”

“No wonder!” Katya replied as her eyes darted around to see the multitude of camera Den Den Mushis around the cave area. 

“It looks like we can’t go any further, Robin-chan, Katya-chan.”

Katya’s brow furrowed. She could easily not be heard, but not being seen was a different matter. 

“I can help.” Brook’s soul appeared beside her and Katya screeched, grateful that her powers allowed for such a thing without immediately revealing their presence. 

“WHAT THE HELL!” 

Brook’s soul disappeared through the wall and Robin used her powers to sprout an ear further ahead. A few moments passed and Robin seemed to pale dramatically. 

“Robin?” Katya said with concern. “What is it?”

“They’re going to launch a Buster Call upon the island.” Robin said shakily. 

~

The group ran frantically towards the exit. The one thing that could be agreed upon by all present that it was vital that everyone should be warned. 

They had just turned a corner ready to run back up the stairs when a familiar figure appeared in front of them. 

“Ah! The smoke guy!” Katya gasped and the barrier of sound fell. 

“Why the hell are you bastards here?” The Marine Vice Admiral demanded. Smoker drew his kairoseki baton and Brook rushed forward to counter him with his sword. 

“It’s quite rude of you to suddenly attack.” Brook said calmly. 

Katya turned to Law. His powers would have been useful right around now. Especially as Smoker had that pesky kairoseki staff. 

“I’ll stop him here! You guys get to Luffy!” Sanji ordered, but Smoker was quick on the uptake. 

“As if I’d let you!” The smoke seemed to swirl around the group and lifted them up into the air. Law saw his opportunity and jumped down from Chopper’s shoulder, landing roughly. 

“Take the ladies and get out of here!” Sanji shouted to Law, who took one look at Robin’s impractical shoes and lifted her up into his arms. Katya ran next to them as fast as she could. 

“Nice to see that I’m not getting free lifts!” She scowled at Law as they ran. 

“You have sneakers on, she’s a slower runner and she’s wearing heels. We didn’t have time to wait on her!”

“Rude, but point taken.”

They continued to run together until they were out of harm’s way and Law put Robin down as Katya and Law both caught their breath. 

“W-We need to keep moving.” Law said shakily, and Katya put his arm over her shoulder. 

“Lean on me if you need to. Robin, can you try to call the others?”

Robin nodded and got out her Den Den Mushi. It rang for a while but there was no answer. Something was happening above the island, clearly, as Usopp wasn’t answering, and he was one of the more reliable people for answering a call. 

“Ahahahaha...” a sinister voice came through the air and Katya felt something rough on her skin. 

The trio stood still to see a swirling tornado of sand begin to form the figure of a man with a large golden hook for a hand. 

“Long time no see, Miss All Sunday.” He addressed to Robin. 

“You’re...Crocodile!” Law growled. 

“The former Shichibukai?” Katya added in surprise. 

“Colour me surprised. If you’re going after it too, then that treasure must be something that could shake the very world.” Robin’s face darkened. 

“You’re perceptive. Douglas Bullet is secretly involved with this festival.”

“‘The Tragedy of Galzberg’. The pirate who caused that massacre?” Robin said in shock. 

“His power is a bit of a pain.” Crocodile continued. 

“What do you want?” Katya said bluntly. “You clearly came here to talk to one of us.”

“I have business with him.” Crocodile dissolved and then reappeared next to Law. “I have a plan. Tag along.”

“So what’s with the hook?” Katya asked Crocodile as Katya and Law walked with him. Robin had continued to head to the surface to warn the others. 

“Why is this brat here?” Crocodile grumbled. 

“She’s with me.” Law replied. “She’s one of my crew mates.”

“Where he goes, I go, Hooker.” Katya scowled. “So tell us this grand plan of yours and stop wasting our time with trivial questions.”

“I need his powers for my plan. Not some insignificant woman.”

“Can I deafen this asshole?” Katya glared at Crocodile. 

“Oh, so you have a Devil Fruit too?”

“Yes, Hooker. I do.” The woman spat. “And enough Haki to kick your smug mouth into the ground.”

“Hm.” Crocodile bit down on one of his cigars. “Maybe you won’t be completely useless. Here is my plan, Trafalgar Law.” 

~

By the time they made it to the surface of the island, everything was in utter chaos. It looked like most of the island had been reduced to rubble. Law held onto Katya and they warped bit by bit until they were in front of a group that included Smoker, Buggy and Sabo. 

Smoker immediately thrust out with his kairoseki staff, but Law deflected it with Kikoku. 

“What the hell? What are all of you doing here?” Smoker demanded angrily. 

“Don’t get so worked up.” Law said grouchily. 

“Hey, Sabo-san!” Katya waved. 

“Oh, Katya-chan, long time no see!” Sabo smiled back. “I’ve got business with the mastermind of this festival just like you, it seems!”

“Oi, oi, what’re ya wastin’ time for, ya big morons?!” The same screechy voice that Katya had heard earlier demanded. “We’ll be killed if we don’t escape right away!”

“All of you!” A leg kicked Buggy down and Katya groaned in realisation. “What are you rambling on about? I asked you Luffy’s whereabouts!”

“Hancock.” Katya said. 

“Hmph. Katya.”

“You two know each other?” Sabo said in surprise. 

“She’s some bitch who I had to spend a year with.” Both women replied simultaneously. They immediately growled at each other realising that they had said the same thing. 

“Who are you to talk to me like that, you lowlife?”

“What you gonna do, lovesick witch?!”

“What’s your damage?! Get your foot off me!” Buggy shouted angrily at Hancock and Katya punched him in the face. “OW! WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM?”

“You tried to kill my boyfriend!” She yelled. 

“You got a boyfriend?!” Hancock said in disgust, grounding her foot down harder into Buggy’s back. The two women continued to glare at each other until Smoker shouted loudly “ALL OF YOU, STOP INTERFERING. WE’RE OUT OF TIME.”

“So our available forces are not a unified front.” Law sighed. “All of you, listen to me if you don’t want to die. I’ve got a plan to drag him out of his giant body.”

“YA FLASHY IDIOT!” Buggy’s upper half flew up and grabbed Law by his jacket. “We gotta run away right now! You stupid-“

THWACK. 

“AHHHHH!” Buggy wailed as Katya kicked him firmly in the balls. 

“SHUT UP!”

“Continue.” Smoker barely glanced at Buggy’s whining form on the floor. 

~

“The hell are you doing?!” Smoker shouted at Luffy who had crash landed in the middle of the group after being thrown there by Douglas Bullet. 

“Luffy!” Hancock blushed and ran straight for the man. “Are you hurt?”

“Ah, Hancock! Long time no see! How ya been?” Luffy replied, lifting his head up. The Snake Princess went into some weird catatonic state the moment he spoke to her, so Katya and Law ran over. 

“Ah, Tra-guy, Katya! Glad you’re okay!”

“Don’t worry about us.” The woman helped Luffy to his feet. 

“Straw Hat-ya, I have a plan to drag him out.” Law cut straight to the point. 

“Really? Let’s do it!” Luffy agreed immediately. 

“Hey, I haven’t explained it yet!” Law protested. “And you could die if we fail!”

“I’m pretty sure he’s immortal somehow.” Katya sighed. “It’s like he’s incapable of dying.”

“Don’t worry. All of us are doing it together, right? Then it’ll definitely work! I’ll leave the details to you, Tra-guy. I just wanna defeat him.” Luffy said determinedly. 

“Everyone,” Katya said. “Hold onto my shoulder. It won’t be a lot, but it may help you sneak up on Bullet more effectively.”

“Touch your shoulder?” Smoker said in confusion. 

“Do as she says.” Law commanded, and everyone put a hand on Katya. 

“CALM CALM: GROUP!”

“Let’s do this.” Katya smiled. “I’ll be on the ground, and I’ll call out what I can from here.”

“BULLET!!!” Luffy suddenly flew into the air away from them. 

“Or we could just improvise.”

~

Katya watched with worry as Law, Hancock, Smoker, Sabo and Luffy took on Bullet, with Luffy eventually finishing him off and crash landing not far from herself and Hancock. 

The two women rushed forward to the man, worrying he might be seriously injured, but instead he was grinning like mad. 

“Luffy, are you okay?”

“I got the treasure! We win!” He said cheerily. 

Katya laughed and sat down next to him. “You’re mad.”

“How dare you speak to my beloved that way?!” Hancock snapped at her and Katya continued to giggle. 

“You’re mad too. I missed you, Hancock. Even if you are a tyrannical bitch.”

“Why you-“

“It’s the Pirate King’s treasure!” Luffy clapped his hands together and grabbed the box. 

“What is it?” Katya asked curiously. 

“I don’t know.” Luffy shrugged and opened the box, pulling out an Eternal Pose. “What is it?”

“Luffy! This is-“ Hancock gasped. “An Eternal Pose to Laugh Tale!”

“No way!” Katya’s eyes bulged. 

“To Laugh Tale?”

“That’s right!” Hancock continued. “If you have this-“

WHOOSH!

“Hand that over Straw Hat!” Crocodile flew forward in a swirling storm of sand, which began to get into Katya’s eyes. 

SMASH. 

Luffy’s fist crushed the Eternal Pose and the pieces fell down to the ground. “I don’t need this.” He said bluntly. 

“You’re insane, Straw Hat.” Law said and warped them to the coastline next to the Thousand Sunny. 

“He really is.” Katya agreed, but couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Should have seen that coming.”

~

“Captaiiin! Katya!” A loud voice called just moments later and the two Heart Pirates looked to the left. The Polar Tang had surfaced and Bepo was waving frantically at them. 

“Bepo!” Katya said with delight. 

“Let’s get out of here!” The bear called. 

“See you later, everyone!” Katya waved and stood by Law, who warped them both to the deck. 

“I think that was a pretty shitty vacation.” The woman laughed and hugged the crew happily as Bepo snuggled Law, crying a little. “Next time, let’s just go to a spa, yeah?”

“Agreed.” Shachi and Penguin chorused. 

“Law, how’s your arm doing?”

“Better.” The man said, clearly halfway through stitching it up properly. 

“Hey, Katya,” Ikkaku said cheerily. “I still have your shopping bags from earlier on board!”

“Really?!” Katya exclaimed. “Ikkaku, you’re the best!”

“Before we got called in by Captain, I got the last item on your list for you.” She handed Katya a plastic tie handled bag.

“Ikkaku, you didn’t!” Katya went scarlet and covered her cheeks with her hands. 

“Have fun~” The woman teased as she went to join Jean Bart across the deck. 

“What did she get?” Law appeared next to her and she jumped. 

Katya opened the bag slightly so he could see the box labelled ‘Sexy Nurse Outfit’. 

“.....Ikkaku-ya you’re exempt from all chores for the rest of the week.” Law called out to the woman, and Ikkaku gave him a smirk with a thumbs up. 

“It’s good to be home.” Katya smiled and took his hand as the group began to break out the booze and celebrate the safe return of their crew members.


	56. Rules Of The Submarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy departs on his mission to get back Sanji. Law introduces the others to the Polar Tang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: innuendo, Luffy’s recklessness, mentions of injury

The elephant shook fiercely and the whole of Zou shook. The houses and buildings began to collapse and Luffy and Momonosuke both clutched their heads, shouting about a voice they could hear. 

There was a huge roar from the elephant and Katya focused on getting the Minks to safety as parts of the elephant tilted violently to one side. 

“What is this?” Katya tried to keep herself upright but ended up flailing slightly. 

“Hold on, Katya!” Bepo caught Katya’s arm and held onto her. 

“Thanks, Bepo!”

The Heart Pirates held onto one another as there was a huge crash from the ocean and the shaking stopped. 

“I hated that.” Katya clung to Bepo’s entire being as everyone began to adjust back to normal. “Bepo, your home island...is scary.”

Everyone began to go about what they had been doing, and Law and Chopper started planning how to treat the elephant, Zunesha. Katya and the other Heart Pirates helped gather herbs and prepare the giant bandage with Robin’s help. Law and Zoro both helped to cut up timber, and Katya helped to apply first aid to some people that had been hurt by the falling buildings. Shachi and Penguin helped her and the three chatted happily whilst they were working. 

“Okay, so it’s the crew, Robin, Franky, Usopp, lost swordsman and the group from Wano, all on our ship, then this lot are off to see Big Mom.” Katya observed as the group got together to say goodbye to Luffy’s group. 

“Look after yourself, Luffy.” The Heart Pirate hugged him tightly. “Try to be stealthy. You won’t have my fruit to let you sneak around.”

“We’ll be okay!”

Luffy grabbed the group by wrapping his arms around them and literally leapt off the elephant. 

“Yikes.” Katya commented as she saw Nami’s face crying as they jumped. “I think I’m with you, Law.” She winced. “Luffy is toeing the line between brave and completely insane.”

~

“Right, everyone!” Katya stood on the deck of the Polar Tang with a clipboard. “We’re all here, so we need to go over some rules of being on the submarine! Law?” She gestured to the grumpy looking man. 

“Don’t attempt to open windows or doors to the outside. This should be obvious, but experience has shown it is still something I have to say.” Law shot a glare to some of the Heart Pirates, who grinned sheepishly. 

“Furthermore, there will be no access to the rooms where the women sleep. I would advise adhering to this.” Law smirked as Shachi and Penguin nodded vigorously. 

“Ikkaku tried to kill us so many times!”

“Same principles goes for the showers.”

Shachi and Penguin exchange a look at this as their imaginations began to go wild. Katya hissed at them and the two hung their heads in shame. 

“Shachi-ya, show them to the men’s quarters. Ikkaku-ya, please show Robin-ya to the women’s quarters. Katya-ya....with me, please.”

Law indicated that the rest should go indoors and they went in chatting happily. Law put his hand on the small of Katya’s back and led him in a different direction. 

“Where are we going?” 

“My quarters.”

Law led the way to his room on the Polar Tang. “Law, you know I’ve already been in here, right?”

“Yes, but it’s something different now.”

He opened the door and the two walked into the room. Katya looked around for the sign of something that was odd or looked off but nothing did. It looked exactly the same. 

“Law, it literally looks exactly the same.”

“No, because you’re in it.” He replied. “This is your quarters too, now.”

“Y-You want us to share?”

“It’s easier than you sneaking around.” Law smirked at her.

“Fair enough.” Katya yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. “How long is it going to take us to get to Wano?”

“Not sure. It could be a week, or a few days. Kin’emon is unsure.”

Katya nodded and strolled over to Law’s bed and collapsed on it in a heap. “Ahhh, I can’t remember the last time I slept in an actual bed.”

Law observed her lying on the bed. Her eyes were half-closed and she had a satisfied smile on her face. It pleased him to see her so content. She’d been so stressed and worried the last few months, mostly on his behalf. 

“Do you want to take a nap?”

“I do, actually. Join me?”

Law shook his head. “I need to sort out a few things with Bepo and the others before we dive. Have a rest, and I’ll be back.”

“Okay.” Law leaned down and kissed her gently before letting the woman succumb to sleep.


	57. Talking In Your Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky looks into the engineering of the submarine. Law and Katya have some private time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: mild sexual content

“Where’s Katya-chan?” Penguin said, popping his head out of the engine room with Franky. Law had found out the cyborg had been tinkering and had gone down there to politely ask him NOT to mess with his ship. “I haven’t seen her since we came aboard.”

“She’s sleeping.”

“Aww.” Penguin said with a grin. “Katya-chan is so funny when she’s asleep.”

“Eh?” Franky asked, pulling his arm back from what he had been tinkering with. 

“She sleep talks.” Penguin clarified. 

“Yeah, it’s real hilarious.” Ikkaku grinned from further into the engine room. The woman had been fixing one of the water filtration valves that they used for showers. “It’s not like she’s shouting, more lots of little mumbles, but they can be about anything.”

“Haha, that’s a super funny quirk!” Franky laughed. 

“The last time she was onboard asleep she kept muttering about wanting a tuna sandwich.”

The men laughed, except Law, whose nose wrinkled at the thought of bread. 

“Speaking of which, what’s for dinner?” Ikkaku said, wiping her wrench with a cloth. 

“Jake said he was going to do a kind of donburi, I think.” Penguin mused. “I should tell the Straw Hats and the ninja guys.”

“I’m going to the navigation room. Franky-ya, I would ask you do not mess with my ship unless Penguin approves of it.”

“Gotcha, Tra-guy!”

Law rolled his eyes before making his way to the navigation room, where Bepo was in conversation with Kanjuro and Kin’emon. He left them to it shortly after and made his way back to his quarters. 

“Katya-ya, are you awake?” Law said as he entered the room. There was no answer so he strode over to the bed. Katya was curled up in a ball on the far side of the wall, sleeping soundly. Law couldn’t help but smile fondly. 

“Law....” she muttered. 

“Yes?”

“...Law, don’t hit the snow leopard...” Katya mumbled and Law realised she was sleep talking. He shook his head and got onto the bed to lie next to her. Five minutes couldn’t hurt....

~

When Law awoke, he was alone in the bed. It was quiet, and he glanced at the clock. It was nearly six in the evening. Surely it would be noisier...Oh. He recognised the effect. Katya had used her Devil Fruit to make the room quiet. But there was no sign of the woman. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, putting his hat on his head.

“Katya-ya?”

Law swung his legs over to the floor and stood up, before making his way across the room towards the bathroom. The moment he stepped into the open bathroom door the bubble of quiet seemed to vanish. 

“I see you’re practicing your powers.” Law arched an eyebrow at Katya, who was fresh out of the shower. Her brown hair was slightly fluffed in the steam and she had one of Law’s white towels wrapped around her. The freckled woman’s face was slightly flushed from the heat and Law swallowed thickly, feeling his pants tighten slightly. 

“Yeah, you needed the sleep, so I thought I’d give you a bit of peace.” She tucked a bit of wet hair behind her ear shyly. 

Law stepped into the bathroom and took in the sight of her. 

“Law, are you okay?”

“Katya-ya...I...” the man’s face had become flushed in the heat, too. Katya glanced down at her lack of attire. 

“Ohhhh~” She smirked, and put her hands on his chest. “Is it too much for you, Cap-“

Law cut her off with a searing kiss and lifted her up into his arms. She gave out a mild squeak as he carried her into the quiet bubble. 

“You need to be more careful, you know.” Law lay Katya on the bed, her hair spread out underneath her. “When you look like this...it’s dangerous.”

“H-How?”

“You distract me,” Law smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Because all I can think of is all the filthy things I want to do to you.”

Katya smiled wryly. “I think I can keep the bubble going a bit longer.”

“Good.” Law trailed his lips down her neck hungrily. “I love that no-one else gets to hear the noises you make when you’re begging for me.”

“L-Law, please...” Katya sighed happily. 

“Tell me what you want, Katya-ya, and if you’re a good girl, then your Captain may grant you your requests....”


	58. Forhargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew catch up. Robin asks Katya about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Katya’s foul mouth

It turned out that Armament Haki was a frustrating process. Katya was managing to coat her blades or hands now, but she could only hold it for twenty seconds so far. Her Observation Haki was as poignant as ever, but that could only give you so much of an advantage in a fight. The Beast Pirates would likely have plenty of proficient Haki users, so Law was determined that Katya being able to hold her Haki for longer was of vital importance. 

When they weren’t training in Haki, they spent a lot of time with the crew. Being away from the crew for so many months had been tough on the two that were in Dressrosa, so they had much catching up to do. The crew had enjoyed their time in Zou, even if they had mostly been confined to one area under the watchful eyes of Pedro and the other guardian Minks.

The Straw Hats had been joining in on the conversations too. Franky had been enthusiastically spending time with Shachi, Penguin, Ikkaku and the engineering crew and Katya was sure that they had been tinkering with the sub without Law noticing. Robin had been fawned over by nearly everyone on board and Usopp was popular with his tales of their mad adventures. Zoro spent his time training and Law had even joined him for a sparring session. The two had a begrudging respect for each other’s skill. They did not, however, have much respect for Katya and the crew comparing their brooding over dinner times.

Kin’emon and Kanjuro talked to everyone about what to expect in Wano, but it was base things like the culture and their objectives on how to recruit the citizens and former samurai to oppose Kaido. The thing that frightened nearly everyone though was how he described getting into the country. 

“There’s a huge waterfall you have to go up?!” Penguin said in disbelief. 

“Yes, and a whirlpool. I have been instructing your navigator on how to best handle it.” Kanjuro said with a slight shrug, as if it wasn’t a truly terrifying prospect. 

“I hate whirlpools.” Shachi said with a whimper. “There was that one during the first week of the Grand Line...” he shuddered. 

“Bepo was so sick.” Penguin replied with a grim expression. “The smell alone was terrible. But weather wise, we’ve not had too many bad experiences because of the sub. The last time we had a huge disaster was just before we decided to get a submarine.”

“Yeah, ‘we’ decided. I recall it was my suggestion?” Katya grinned, looking up from the piece of paper in front of her. 

“What are you writing about, Katya-chan?” Robin asked politely. 

“I’m just writing to my aunt. I figured she would have seen my bounty by now and panicked. I guess I wanted to set the record straight with her.”

“I miss your aunt Lila.” Penguin sighed dreamily. “She made the most amazing food.”

“An aunt?” Robin inquired. 

“Yeah, she lives back on Forhargo, my hometown in North Blue.”

“How did you meet Katya-chan? In North Blue?”

“Yeah!” Penguin said. “But it’s a bit of a touchy subject. What with the whole thing with Captain.”

“That part is in our past. But I’ll tell you, Robin. Ah, though tomorrow, if that’s okay. I need to finish my letter.” Katya said with a stifled yawn. “Plus, it’s quite a long story.”

“We still have a few days to go before we reach Wano.” Usopp reminded her. “I’d like to hear it!”

“Well....I guess I could tell you a bit....” 

~

Flashback: 8 years ago, Forhargo, North Blue

“Katya-chan! We can’t wait to see you perform tonight!” 

“Thank you, Dale-san!” 

Katya waved as she made her way back from the shops. Her long brown hair swished behind her as she walked and hummed under her breath. Tonight’s performance was going to be her best yet. She’d debut her newest song and finally be able to convince her Aunt Lila that she would be able to make it as a singer. 

‘You’re only sixteen, Katya!’ She’d argue. ‘You need to think more about school and learning a trade!’

Katya rolled her eyes at the thought. She loved her aunt dearly, but she was overprotective. Her father’s only sister, Katya had been left in her aunt’s care after an accident killed both of her parents when she was very young. She didn’t remember them, and her aunt had been looking after her for as long as she could remember. Forhargo was a reasonably large island, but the village of Descala was a tight-knit community, so she had never felt lonely. 

“Aunt Lila, I’m home!” She called as she stepped in through the doors. “How was work?”

“Oh, Katya, you’re back. Did you get the flour?” Lila smiled and embraced the girl. Takimi Lila looked quite like Katya, with the same shade of brown hair that Katya had inherited from her father, and the striking blue eyes. Katya’s freckles on the other hand, had come from her mother, so were not present on the older woman’s face. 

“Yep,” Katya passed her the bag of shopping.

“You’re a life saver, my little songbird.” Lila grinned and took the flour out of the bag. “I need to bake these lemon cakes for tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah, the hospital fundraiser. I’ll pass a jar around tonight during the show,” Katya flopped down onto the sofa. “See if I can get some extra.”

“I still don’t like the idea of you playing at the bar. You’re underage.”

“I’ll be fine! Blake behind the bar said he’ll make sure there’s no trouble! Besides, if anyone tries to be a creep, I’ll tell them to fuck off.”

Lila scowled. “Language!”

“Sorry.”

“That tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble on day.” Lila shook her head and went into the kitchen to begin baking. 

“I hope so.” Katya grinned to herself. “By the way, you never answered my question about work.”

“Hm? Oh, it was good.” Lila said casually. “A good amount of business.” 

Lila worked at the local dressmakers. It wasn’t a well-paying job, but the two got by on her wages. Lila’s four loves in life were sewing, baking, Katya and gossip. She always heard the best things from the ladies in the shop. Rumours spread quickly on an island like Forhargo, and Lila and the dressmakers always seemed to get the news first. 

“Any scandals today?” Katya asked. The last one had been great. A lady set to inherit had run off with a poor baker’s boy and headed for West Blue. 

“Nothing scandalous, but I did hear some interesting things. Last week, some seventeen year old turned up at the hospital with a BEAR.”

“A bear?!” 

“It stood on two feet!”

“Really?!”

“Yep, and the kid claimed to be a doctor. He was asking for medical equipment as his friend had injured himself. Dr Gilani went with him with the medical kit and the kid did it all himself like a professional! At seventeen, no less! Dr Gilani has offered him an internship at the hospital over the winter. They’re predicting more flu this year.”

“Ugh.”

“Imagine being a doctor at seventeen though, songbird! Only a year older than you!”

“You don’t have to rub it in how unsuccessful I am, Lila.” Katya pouted. “But I don’t know if I believe that. A doctor and a bear.”

“It’s true, Jean at the hospital told us when she came in earlier for her fitting. Apparently the kid has been assisting in surgeries today. Lot of talent, she said.”

“Huh. Well, I’ll see if anyone at the bar has seen this bear.”

“Good luck, tonight, Katya.” Lila smiled at her warmly. “I know you’ll crush it.”


	59. First Meetings And Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya tells of how she first met Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: innuendo, alcohol

Cont. flashback, 8 years ago, Forhargo, North Blue 

“Silena Siren.” Blake laughed as Katya made her way to the bar, her set finished. It had been a great success. “Another great show.”

“Pour me a beer, would you, Blake-san?” Katya fluttered her eyelids at the man. 

“Not a chance in hell,” the man laughed, his large belly jiggling as he did. “Your aunt would have my head on a stick.”

“Not even for a very generous tip?” 

“No.”

“Tch.” Katya pouted. “Worth a shot.”

“You need to stop trying to bribe me, Katya-chan.” Blake shook his head. “Besides, I’ve had enough on my plate this evening.” He gestured to a group of people by the other end of the bar. “Bloody bear.”

“Bear?!” Katya’s eyes widened and she went over to the group as fast as her legs could carry her. 

“So they weren’t lying. There is a bear.” She said with interest as she stood in front of the small group, three young looking men and a white bear. 

“I’m sorry.” The bear said. 

“You TALK?!” Katya gasped as two of the group went “stop apologising!”

“I-I meant no offence.” Katya backtracked. 

“Don’t mind Bepo, he’s shy.” One of them stepped forward.

“Hi.” Katya said with a smile. “Sorry, I just heard that there was some kid doctor and a bear around, but I wasn’t exactly inclined to believe it.”

“Kid doctor!” One of the other men grinned at the one man who was still facing the bar with a white hat. “We’re calling you that from now on, Captain.”

“Captain?” Katya said in confusion. 

“Yeah, Law’s our Captain.” One of them grinned. “I’m Shachi.” He held out a hand and Katya shook it gingerly.

“Oi, Shach, that bar guy looks like he’s going to kill you.”

“Shut up, Penguin!” The man shaking Katya’s hand hissed back. 

“Blake gets protective.” She said dismissively. “I’m Katya, though my stage name is Silena Siren.”

“You’re a very good singer.” A new voice said. The man facing the bar turned around. He had a white hat with spots on, black hair and intense eyes. Katya felt like she was under scrutiny but she had to admit the guy before her was very handsome indeed. 

“Oh,” Katya blushed slightly. “Thank you....ah, Law-kun, was it?”

The guy seemed to flush under her gaze. “Trafalgar Law.”

“You’re the doctor?”

“I am.”

“And you’re actually seventeen?”

“Yes.”

Katya whistled. “That’s impressive.” 

The young man seemed to flush even more red. Katya took the seat next to him and grinned. “Tell me something would you?”

“Hm?”

“How did you manage to get Blake to serve you when you’re not 18?! I’ve been trying for a year!”

Law cracked a small smile. 

“I just asked nicely. Maybe you should try that?”

Katya scowled. “You know, I have this knack of knowing things about people at first glance.”

“Oh really? What would you say about me?” Law said in amusement. 

“Prejudiced against carbs and probably into BDSM.” She said bluntly, before turning to the others as Law’s eyes widened in shock. “Soft-hearted, fluffy.” She pointed at Bepo. “And those two...goofy. Just goofy. Also you’re all virgins.”

Shachi and Penguin spat out their drinks all over the bar. 

~

“So you met Tra-guy-kun at the bar you performed at?” Robin sipped her tea. 

“Yeah.” Katya nodded. “I was in awe that someone managed to trick Blake. Then, of course, I found out that they were pirates...”

~

“Absolutely not!” Lila snapped at Katya. “I don’t care if they’re overlooking it at the hospital because of this flu, but you are not associating with pirates!”

“Lila, please, they’re not bad people!” Katya protested. 

“You’re not going, and that’s final.”

Katya stormed off to her room. Fine. If her aunt wouldn’t let her go to the fireworks show with the guys, then she’d just sneak out. She had done for the last three months. The three Heart Pirates and Bepo had become good friends with her since they had docked. 

‘We’ll be staying for a year or two, until Captain gets a bit more experience. Then we’ll be travelling, probably.’ Shachi had said. 

Katya had accepted that Law would be busy at the hospital most of the time, but the evenings had begun to be something they all shared. Law and Katya had been getting along very well, being close in age. Shachi and Penguin had been her biggest cheerleaders at her shows too, and Bepo gave her cuddles as much as she wanted. 

Law....Katya’s heart did a somersault as she thought of him. He was smart, and cool, if a little emotionally distant and grumpy. She’d known him for three months but it had barely taken her three days to fall head over heels for him. There was something about the young doctor that drew her in like a moth to a flame. 

Katya waited patiently until Lila was asleep before sneaking out her bedroom window and heading to the festival. 

“Hey, guys! Sorry I’m late!” She grinned mischievously at them. 

“Had to sneak out again?” Penguin smirked. 

“Always. I still can’t believe she threatened you all with a broom.”

“Hey, Law-kun.” She smiled shyly at him and he smiled back before clearing his throat. 

“Shall we?” 

Katya giggled and took his arm. The four went into the festival area where various places were selling food whilst the fireworks were being set up. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo went to get food, leaving Law and Katya to find a place to put the picnic blanket on the grass. They chose a spot under a tree with a view of the docks, the moon reflecting on the water in the distance. 

“L-Law-kun?” Katya asked hesitantly as the two sat waiting. 

“Please, just call me Law.”

“Okay.” She smiled. “You can call me Katya.” 

The two just looked at each other for a moment before Katya blushed and turned away. “We should probably tell the others where we are.”

“We should.” Law said quietly. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” She pointed to the moon’s shimmering reflection on the tide by the docks. 

“Yeah.” Law murmured, still looking at Katya. She caught him looking and turned to face him. 

“Law, c-can I try something?”

Law looked surprised. “Sure, what did you have in m-“

Katya’s lips met Law’s briefly before she jumped back blushing furiously. 

“What was that?” Law said in surprise. 

“Um...affection, I guess?” Katya blurted. 

“A disgusting concept....” he murmured. “Um...but it was nice. Can you do it again?”

This time he leaned forward and she melted into his touch. The two stayed like that for a few moments before they heard a yelp. 

“AHH! They’re eating each other!”

“BEPO! You moron!” Shachi shouted at the bear, and the two broke apart, blushing furiously. 

“Oh, they were just kissing.” Bepo remarked and Law shot a glare at the bear, who immediately apologised for ruining the moment.


	60. The Story of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya recalls her first heartbreak. Law listens in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: mentions of sexual content

Cont. flashback, Forhargo, North Blue, 8 years ago 

“That was amazing!” Bepo smiled happily as Katya finished singing her song, ‘Fever’. She had written it about Law a month ago. The two had been a thing for four months now, and so far had managed to keep it from Katya’s Aunt Lila, a miracle considering the gossip that went around the town. The group had gotten together that evening to discuss Law’s plan to obtain a submarine after Katya had suggested it. 

‘You guys are good at sneaking around with me’ she’d laughed. ‘It’d suit you.’

“Thanks, Bepo-sama.” Katya smiled happily and the Mink blushed. She had been calling him -sama ever since she had learned to read a map from him. 

Law kissed her cheek. Katya grinned, her new stethoscope necklace on her neck. Law had given it to her a week ago. “I take it you’re not bored of it?”

“Definitely not. I’m still flattered. Will you be singing it tomorrow night?”

“Yep, although I still think it’s a bit insensitive to sing about a ‘Fever’ when we had all that flu not long ago.”

“Why did you call it ‘Fever’? Because you think I’m hot?” Law smirked. 

“Pfft, stop it!” She laughed. 

“Well, it’s either that or highly contagious.”

“Law, you idiot.” She giggled, her long hair falling in her face. He pushed it aside and kissed her gently. 

“Okay, I think we’ll retire for the night.” Penguin tugged at Shachi. “Let’s give these lovebirds some privacy.”

Law scowled at them, but it was very half-hearted. The two men and the bear headed off, leaving Law and Katya alone. Lila had gone away for the week to get new fabric from the next island over, so the Heart Pirates had been able to spend some time at Katya’s house instead of their old ship where they’d been staying.

The two talked for a while but it quickly turned to kissing. Things tended to with hormonal teenagers. It got steadily more heated, and Law began to remove Katya’s top-

~

“We don’t need to hear that.” Zoro snapped at Katya, and she paused telling the story. 

“I want to hear it!” Ikkaku protested. 

“Ah,” Katya blushed. “Yeah, probably shouldn’t go into that. Anyway, we had sex. Then...”

~

“We’re going to the Grand Line.” Law said quietly as the two basked in the afterglow. It had been a bit of a fumbling mess, but the two had enjoyed the experience immensely and had gone for another round before they gave in to exhaustion and laid together in Katya’s bed. 

“When?” Katya asked, her head resting on his chest. 

“Soon. And I want you to come with us.”

“Wait, what?” Katya sat up. “I can’t leave!”

“Didn’t you want to sing elsewhere too?” Law pointed out. 

“But I’m sixteen, Law. I know my birthday’s not far, but I’m still too young. Plus, my aunt would be heartbroken if I left so suddenly, and I thought you were staying here for a few more years.”

“I’ve learned everything I need to know from the hospital.”

“And what, you need to go to the Grand Line to be a good doctor?” Katya scoffed. 

“No, I have something to do there. A revenge I need to take.”

“A revenge?! Law, that’s crazy.” Katya stood up, wrapping the bedsheets around her. “Can’t you just be happy being a doctor here in North Blue, rather than pillage your way down the Grand Line?”

“Of course not! I have to fight the man who took everything from me!” Law shouted back in anger. 

“So that’s it? You’re going to go and fight some guy and leave me here?! I can’t be a singer if I’m a pirate!”

“If I have to choose between avenging the person I lost and some girl from a nowhere island, then I’m choosing the former!” Law shouted loudly and Katya felt tears come to her eyes. 

“Do I mean nothing to you?” Katya said. Law said nothing for a few moments. Katya let out a sob that turned into a scoff. “Wow.”

“I’m a pirate, did you think I’d stay forever?”

“I thought you’d stay for me.”

Katya felt the tears stream down her cheeks as Law looked away, grabbing his clothes. 

“Where are you going?!”

“To the docks. I’m leaving.”

SLAP!

Katya smacked Law around the face as hard as she could. 

“Good luck, Law.” She said coldly. “I hope you don’t regret choosing hate over love.”

She turned on her heel and ran back into her house, slamming the door shut. 

~

“Ouch.” Usopp said with a grimace. “That’s rough.”

“Yeah. I found out they left in the morning. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to the others. I was a wreck for a month.”

“But you clearly worked it out.” Franky commented. 

“I gave him a lot of verbal abuse when I saw him again.”

“Yeah, it was scary.” Penguin said with a grimace. “It was rough for Captain too. He drank himself into a stupor after we left Forhargo. I’ve never seen him like that. He clearly regretted how he acted.”

“I’m surprised you forgave him.” Ikkaku added. “Young Captain sounds like an asshole.”

Katya laughed slightly. “Look, it was a long time ago. And we were teenagers. I had my own revenge, after all. Music about Law being an asshole is all over the Grand Line.”

“You two seem so happy now.” Robin said thoughtfully. 

“Things changed.” Katya said. “I finished school, then left to play my music. I hated that ‘Fever’ was my most popular song for a long time because all it did was make me sad. I loved Law, and I was less angry than I was heartbroken. The record labels I recorded with made me up the dramatisation of it all. Shachi and Pen told me Law destroyed a shop when he first heard the album.”

“Yeah, it was brutal.” Ikkaku nodded. 

“But things went the way they did in the end. I went to the Grand Line, I made music. I had a life on Sabaody that all went to shit and I ended up a pirate in the end anyway. Law and I had a long talk and agreed to be friends again. Then, well, you know the rest.”

“I’m glad you’re back with us, Katya-chan!” Bepo put his huge paws around her shoulders and rubbed his face against her cheek. 

“I spent too long regretting things. I decided a long time ago that I wouldn’t regret my choices, and I wouldn’t change the way my life has gone to bring me to where I am. I’m happy being a Heart Pirate.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” A voice said from the door. Law leaned against it. 

“Law...” Katya swallowed. “How long were you listening?”

“Long enough.”

Katya walked up to him and took his hand, the others pretending to look away and give them privacy. “You know I’m not still mad at you.”

“I know. I’m just not particularly proud of my actions on that day.”

“I know.” She kissed his cheek. “But you’re a different man, now. And you chose right in the end. You chose love over hate.”

“I’m still debating if that was the right choice.” He smirked slightly and Katya poked him in the ribs. 

“Always so rude.”

“Pirate.” 

Katya laughed and pulled him close into a hug. “There are lots of bits in that story that I like. It was only the end that sucked.”

“Which part was the best?”

“Oh, definitely the bit where you said affection was disgusting.”

“I want to hit seventeen year old me in the face for saying something so idiotic.”

“Changed your mind, hm?” Katya smirked. 

“Definitely.” The two kissed gently. 

“You two are supeeeer cute!” Franky grinned at them from across the room. Law looked like he wanted to commit murder at the thought of being cute. All was right with the world again.


	61. Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group talk about how they will gather information in Wano. Law and Katya have a serious conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: mentions of sex, mentions of past threats of sexual violence

“How far are we from Wano?” Katya asked as her and Law sat together in his study. The two had had a chat after Katya had finished telling the story of how they met later in the evening and Katya had assured Law that she no longer held any resentment towards him. Law in turn had showed his appreciation for her by tying her up and punishing her. That had been very enjoyable. Currently, Law was sorting through some old medical books. 

“A few days still. How are your wrists?” 

“Just fine, doctor.”

“If you call me that again, we won’t be leaving this room until we get there.” Law murmured to her with a smirk. 

“Is that a promise?” Katya responded mischievously. 

By the time the two left Law’s quarters for dinner, most of the crew were already in the galley. Usopp was enthusiastically telling a story about their visit to a Sky Island and the Heart Pirates were listening intently. 

Robin sipped her tea nonchalantly as Katya caught her eye. She blushed fiercely under the historian’s gaze. Nothing escaped her notice. They grabbed a bowl of food from Jake the cook and sat down to talk with everyone. Law sat quietly, but occasionally chipped in with the conversation. 

“We need to make a plan to gather intel on Kaido and the shogun.” Kin’emon said eventually. 

“Well, we’re not exactly all very conspicuous.” Katya said with thought. “Law and Zoro in particular have large bounties, not to mention that you three are wanted by the shogun.” She indicated to the Wano natives. 

“We’ll have to blend in with the civilians in order to obtain information.” Law said seriously. 

“Agreed.” Robin nodded. “We will need to find ways to go undercover to gain information about the shogun and about Kaido’s movements.”

“The Flower Capital is a busy city, so we can find things to do that will make us less obvious.”

“I have ideas on how we can get information in many of the areas of the capital and lay low.” Kin’emon said. “I will think of suitable ways for each of us to blend in.”

“Kin’emon-san, they have singers in Wano, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I presume that they perform for the higher ups, including the shogun, then.” Katya took a bite of her food. “So that’s where I’ll go.”

“Katya-ya, that’s going to be risky.” Law grit his teeth. 

“That’s incredibly dangerous, Katya-dono!” Kin’emon exclaimed. 

“We need information. Who are the best people to get information out of all of us here? The two of us that are most stealthy and have the chance to infiltrate and snoop around without being spotted are obvious!”

“She’s right.” Usopp sighed. “It’s Katya and Robin. Both of their Devil Fruits can be used in such a way.”

“Huh?” Bepo tilted his head. “What can you do, Robin-san?”

Robin crossed her arms and a pair of eyes appeared on the table in front of Bepo, who screamed and jumped up, almost knocking over the table. 

“T-That’s a scary power.” Penguin noted. “Can you use any body part?”

“Yes, I mostly use my hands, like so.” Robin said. “Deux Fleur!” Two hands sprouted from Bepo’s chest and tickled the bear. 

“Ahahahaha!” The Mink laughed as he was tickled. Robin giggled to herself. 

“See?” Katya said with a sigh. “We’re the least obvious. No offence, Kin’emon, but from what you’ve described of your country so far, most women aren’t exactly seen as any kind of threat. We’d be able to get closer to the people of power.” She crossed her arms. 

“Sadly, she is right.” Raizo said. “There are few female ninjas. Women are seen as delicate and charming in our country.” He threw a glance at Katya. “They do not usually speak as freely as you do, certainly.”

“I am not THAT mouthy!” Katya protested. 

“You told Doflamingo to his face to go and have an orgy with his subordinates.” Law cut in bluntly. 

“Oh.... Yeah, maybe I am a bit mouthy.”

~

Law and Katya lay together in their quarters later that night. Katya had her head on Law’s bare chest and he was reading one of his older medical books to refresh his memory. 

“Law,” Katya murmured. 

“Hm?”

“Are you okay?”

“I guess.”

Katya traced the tattoos on his chest with her forefinger. “If you’re worried about me in Wano, please try not to. I’ll be okay.”

Law sighed. “Kaido is the most dangerous creature in the world. From the sounds of it, this shogun is also a piece of shit that uses women like objects.” His fingers clenched slightly around his book. 

“This is about Vergo, isn’t it...” Katya whispered. “The threats he made.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if that shogun tried to do something like that to you. I’d probably go full Straw Hat-ya and burst in to kill him.”

Katya put her hand on his chest and looked up at him. “Law, you think that Vergo is the first man to threaten me like that? He’s not.”

“There were others?”

“Mm. A few rabid fans that didn’t like me saying no to them over the years. A captain of a ship I hitchhiked on. I defended myself or I got away. I know a lot of women aren’t so lucky.”

Law looked down at her and gritted his teeth. 

“If anyone tries to touch me, I’ll make sure they never have kids.” Katya smiled reassuringly. “But I wouldn’t kill them myself. They’ll have something much much worse happen to them when you get ahold of them.”

“You think I will torture and murder any man that tries to assault you?”

“Pretty much.”

“You know me too well, Katya-ya.” Law gave her a small smile and she traced her fingers over his tattooed hands. “....I promise I’ll protect you.”

“I know you will.” She kissed him gently. “But trust me, too.” 

Law nodded and put his arm around her. Katya cuddled into his side, appreciating the warmth coming from him. They rarely got moments like this where they just got to be around each other in such a manner like this, more domestic than anything. 

“Would it make you feel better to work on more Armament Haki with me tomorrow?”

Law smiled and kissed the top of her head. “It’s a date.”


	62. The Land of Wano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrive in Kaido’s territory. Katya and Robin discuss plans to infiltrate the entertainment industry of Wano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: innuendo

The journey into Wano had been quite awful. Even with the help of Franky, who had modified a few things on board to aid in going up the waterfall, it had been a bumpy ride. Katya’s motion sickness had been an issue and she had spent a lot of the trip trying not to throw up into a bucket. The crew had teased her mercilessly afterwards, despite the fact that Shachi had also been queasy. 

They had made it to shore safely and the Polar Tang had been hidden. They had all made it to a ruined house and Kin’emon had spoken to them all. 

“Listen up, everyone. You’re in the Land of Wano. The Shogun’s name is Kurozumi Orochi. Officials who follow him are all under the control of Kaido.” The man explained. Katya sat next to Robin as he spoke of the rules of infiltrating the country. 

“That’s why those officials are so high handed. But if you touch them or hurt them in any way, Kaido will hear about it!” 

The Straw Hats looked pointedly at Zoro whilst Shachi and Penguin looked at Katya. 

“WHAT?!” The two protested. 

“You’re obviously most likely to start a fight!” Usopp said. “Zoro is a hard-headed guy who will fight anyone who pisses him off, and you have a temper, Katya!”

“I do NOT have a temper!” 

The Heart Pirates sweat dropped. “You really do.” They said in unison. 

“At the very least, you can be quite impulsive.” Bepo pointed out.

“Look, until our allies get here and we’re ready to fight, we can’t let them know who they are.” Kin’emon said gravely. 

“I was able to be undercover for months on Punk Hazard,” Katya argued. “I wasn’t caught then!”

“Didn’t Vergo of the Marines say they had caught you multiple times sneaking to Tra-guy-kun’s room?” Robin said innocently.

“........” Katya shut her mouth and accepted the point grumpily. 

“Anyway, you must pretend that you’re citizens for now and be quietly and peacefully play your roles.” 

“Understood.” Everyone chorused. 

The group dispersed to talk to one another and decide how they were going to best blend in. Most of them had decided to play to their strengths, which Franky being a carpenter and Usopp being a salesman. Law and the others had deemed it too risky to blend in with the others, as none of them were particularly good at playing a role. Shachi and Penguin were smart but also clueless, Bepo and Jean Bart stuck out like a sore thumb, Ikkaku had preferred to stay with the sub and Law was too recognisable. Katya alone would be going undercover with the Straw Hats, whilst the others helped from the shadows. 

“Does this mean I call you Lawjuro now?” Katya teased Law as he changed outfits courtesy of Kin’emon’s power. 

“You’re going to be Osiren.” Law replied. “Do you want me to call you that?” 

“Not really.” She sighed. “Silena Siren was my stage name for so long, it felt like something I hid behind. But this time I’m supposed to be hiding.”

“Just check in with us when you can.” Law said. “Don’t do anything reckless.”

“I’ll try.”

“Please, Katya-ya....” Law put his hands on her shoulders. “Promise me that you’ll keep your cover and not blow it. Even if you hear one of us is in danger, you must not intervene.”

Katya bit her lip and looked up at him. “Even if I hear you’ve been thrown in jail or are facing down Kaido?”

“We’ll fetch you before all that.” 

“Don’t go doing anything stupid, either.” She said, putting a hand on his cheek. 

“I won’t.” Law leaned down and kissed her gently. Katya pulled him close and moved her lips against his. The two stayed like that for around a minute, savouring each other’s touch and taste, before they finally came apart as Robin entered the side room. 

“Are you ready, Katya-chan?” 

Katya sighed and looked into Law’s eyes. The man nodded. 

“I’ll see you soon.” He said with a more serious expression, before going slightly red and murmuring “lloveyou” quietly to her. 

“I love you too.” Katya replied, before giving him a final lingering kiss and following Robin towards the door. 

“AWWWW!” 

“SHUT UP OR YOU’RE ON LAUNDRY DUTY FOR A MONTH!” Law snapped at Shachi, Penguin and Bepo who were cooing from the shadows. 

~

“The music in the Land is Wano is very traditional, so I’ll have to adapt most of my songs.” Katya mused as she walked with Robin, both fully kitted in new clothing. 

“Maybe you will end up performing with me.” Robin said with a soft smile. “I’ll be training as a geisha.”

“I’m going to have to figure out where to begin performing in order to gain the right attention.”

“Well, where were your first performances before?”

“Bars, mostly. Streets and small gigs until I was scout.....wow.” Katya and Robin looked at the view in front of them as they cleared the hill they were on. The Flower Capital was something on another level of beauty. 

Cherry blossom petals seemed to dance in the wind and everywhere there were people talking happily and the smell of freshly cooked rice wafted through the air. 

“It’s so beautiful. I can see why a Yonkou would want to settle here.” Katya gasped. 

“It seems that most of the clean food and water comes from here, though. Most of the country has been poisoned by the pollution from the factories.” Robin warned. “We will have to be careful with what we eat.”

The geisha hall was coming up and Robin held her head high. “Good luck, Orobi.” Katya smiled at her new friend. 

“Good luck to you too, Osiren. I hope you find a place to perform soon.”

Katya looked across at a drinking establishment with fancier looking clientele. “I think I know just the place.”


	63. Osiren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya goes undercover in the Flower Capital. Zoro frequents a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: alcohol, manipulation

“Osiren, please, please, I want you to marry me! Your voice is enchanting and I am offering you my heart! Please accept this kanzashi!”

The man in front of Katya cried as she stood looking at his beady eyes with discomfort. Three weeks she had been singing in Wano. Three weeks without seeing any of her nakama. The only person she had seen briefly was Robin and that was at a bathhouse. Three weeks was all it had taken for some ugly rich man to fall for her and beg for her hand.

“I cannot marry you!” Katya said to the man. He was middle aged, with little hair, but was wealthy in the capital and close with the Shogun. She faked some tears. “Someone like me could never be with someone so high-class.”

“I don’t care, you must become mine! I will give you riches and safety! I know the Shogun, I could help you perform for him! That kind of status will 

“R-Really?” Katya pretended to wipe a tear. “If I could perform for the Shogun...maybe I could be worthy of your love!”

“I will speak to Orochi-sama’s officials immediately. There is an event soon, and I will get you to perform in it, Osiren-chan. Then we can finally be together!”

“Oh Kittaro-sama, you’ve made me the happiest woman in the world!” Katya cooed as the man span happily.

“I will be swift, my love.” He kissed her hands with no small amount of slobber mixed with tears and Katya cringed slightly. “Will you be performing later?” 

“I shall, in the plaza.”

“Be careful, sweet Osiren, there are talks of a slasher about in the streets.”

Katya nodded with fake concern. “I will be as careful as I can.” 

The man slipped away from the cherry tree that Katya was stood under. Katya sighed as soon as he was out of sight. Ugh. She had been performing in high class establishments waiting for the right person to enjoy her songs and recommend her to perform for the Shogun. Like Robin, it had been decided that the best way to get information was to get as close to the high-ranking officials as possible. 

Katya had had no shortage of men attempting to woo her over the years due to her singing. But the official, Kittaro, had been nothing but persistent. He had come to every one of her performances and he had offered her his hand yesterday. Katya had been startled to say the least. She had wanted to kick him to the curb, but the connections to the Shogun were too good to pass up. Weaving the lie that she would only be good enough for him once she was approved by Orochi had been child’s play. 

Katya brushed a blossom off the shoulder of her kimono with a slight yawn. It had been a long day so far and it was barely mid-afternoon. She decided to get ready for her show and began to head into one of the main streets of the Flower Capital. She put her purple mask she used for performing on and fanned her face. 

She walked through the main street looking at the various stalls. She hadn’t really been around the area much, spending most of her time practicing her songs and the more traditional dancing style that Wano favoured. A few people pointed at her and whispered. 

“Is that the singer Osiren-chan?”

“I heard that she was to be engaged to Kittaro-sama!”

“She’s a lowly singer, but she must be good in order for someone so high-ranking to fall for her!”

Katya ignored the talk and kept walking through the street. She had to get ready to perform, and- wait. She knew the person walking towards her. You couldn’t really mistake that kind of hair. 

~

“So how have you been, Zorojuro?” Katya smiled as the two shared a drink together. 

“This place has good sake.” He said with a grin. “It’s not bad.”

“Have you heard from any of our friends recently?” She asked. An innocent question to anyone around them.

“No, but I saw Usohachi not long ago.”

“I got an offer of marriage today.” Katya said and casually drank her sake. Zoro, on the other hand, almost spat his out.

“Oi, oi, the bastard proposed to you?!”

“No, no, not....our friend.” Katya said carefully. “His name is Kittaro. He loves my music but...” she fake sniffles “he is so high-ranking! We could never be together! But he has promised that we can be! If I perform for the Shogun, maybe I will be worthy of him. He is doing everything in his power to recommend me.”

Zoro smirked. “Sounds like a guy with connections.”

“Oh, yes.” Katya said with a knowing smile. “I have promised to marry him once I am approved by the Shogun.”

“That’s going to go down well.” 

Katya and Zoro held up their sake cups. 

“To Kittaro.” Katya smiled warmly. 

Zoro shook his head with a laugh and clinked their cups. “That poor guy has no idea what will hit him.”

Katya and Zoro drank with mutual smiles. “I have a show this evening if you want to come.”

“Sure, why not.”

“I heard there’s a slasher around, though. Keep a watchful eye.”

“I only have one.”

“Was....” Katya snickered. “Was that a joke? Did you actually just make a joke?”

Zoro rolled his eye. “I’m going. I’ll maybe see you later.”

“See you later, Zorojuro!” She waved as he left the bar. Katya smiled sadly. That was the first conversation she’d had with any of their allies in a while. She missed Law, and the rest of the Heart Pirates. She missed Luffy and his smiles too. 

Everyone....please be okay, she thought. The woman rose from her table and made her way out into the moonlight. Another day, another show.


	64. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya finds out some worrying information. The Heart Pirates hear of some other news that has Law in a rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: None

“Oh my god.” Katya sighed as she saw the wanted poster of Zoro the next day. 

‘Zorojuro the slasher’ it read, complete with a picture that was unmistakably her Straw Hat ally. ‘Murdered a magistrate’

“Osiren, do you know this man?!” Kittaro said next to her. 

“I-I saw him yesterday!” Katya faked fear. “I went to a quiet place to have a meal before my show, and he was sat near me! Oh, to think I was so close to such an evil man!”

Kittaro put his arm around her. “Do not fear, my love. He will be brought to justice.”

“It’s awful to think he hurt the magistrate.” Katya wiped a forced tear away. Internally, she was cursing Zoro’s entire existence.

“Let’s get you away from here, you’re clearly getting upset.” Kittaro said and led her away from the poster. “Besides, I have good news!”

“You do?”

“Yes! Orochi-sama is holding a banquet in a few days time, and I have managed to persuade the Shogun that you should perform!”

Katya gasped and clasped her hands together, tears pooling in her eyes. “Kittaro-sama, do you really mean it?”

The man puffed up his chest. “Only the best performers are to be there, including Komurasaki, Wano’s most beautiful oiran!”

“Oh, Kittaro, this is a dream come true!” Katya wrapped her arms around the man and kissed both of his cheeks. The man went bright red and smiled at her with a leer that made Katya’s stomach feel queasy. 

“So eager. Yes, yes, soon we can be together!” The man said, his smile revealing several missing teeth. “We’re officially engaged now! Everyone, I just got engaged!” He shouted loudly for the crowd to hear and the people all around clapped happily. 

It took all of Katya’s willpower to not scream as women crowded round her to congratulate her and say how lucky she was to find a man like Kittaro to protect her. 

She could only pray that Law didn’t hear about this. 

~

A day later....

“Captain!” Bepo shouted loudly as he, Shachi and Penguin raced towards the hiding place of the alliance. “We have a problem!”

Law inclined his head to look at his companions. Bepo’s top knot was ridiculous, and he still could not believe that Shachi and Penguin had talked him into it. 

“What is it? Why are you so upset?” He said lazily as Bepo panted from running. 

“It’s Straw Hat and Roronoa!”

That was interesting. Law sat up and leaned on one of arms, facing Bepo. 

“Straw Hat-ya is in the Land of Wano? So...he’s finally here.”

“Straw Hat and Roronoa plunged themselves into Bakura Town!”

“Oi, wait! All we can expect from this is trouble!” Law growled and got to his feet. 

“Agreed.” Shachi said. 

“Captain?” Bepo said with worry as Law began to anger. He had had enough. Three weeks of planning, no Katya and now this? 

“Let’s go stop those idiots!” Law said angrily. 

“Aye, aye, Captain!” The three chorused and Law began to grab his sword and provisions angrily. 

“We can’t tell him about the announcement too.” Penguin whispered to the others. “He’s already super mad!”

“Idiot, of course we’re not telling him!” Shachi hissed back. “It would break him!”

“He told Kat-chan to do whatever it took to get the information,” Penguin added. “But this...this is more than we bargained for.”

“You can say that again.”

“Right, let’s go.” Law said. 

Bepo had sunk to the floor clutching his stomach. 

“Bepo?” Shachi looked at the bear in confusion. 

“Aghhh...” Bepo groaned. 

“What is it, Bepo?” Law asked as he looked down at his first mate. “Bepo, you...”

Bepo grimaced. 

“Room! Scan.” Law used his powers to look over Bepo, spotting the irregularity in his stomach. “I knew it.”

“Sorry...I couldn’t control myself and...a-am I going to die, Captain?” Bepo said pitifully. 

“No way! You’re just going to have the runs! That’s why I told you not to eat fish from the river. Damn, the timing couldn’t be any worse.”

“I’m sorry.” Bepo said with tears in his eyes. Law and Bepo exchanged looks with the bear’s eyes shining before Law exclaimed “STOP BEING CUTE!”

The doctor sighed. “Why is everyone causing trouble?”

Penguin pulled out the newspaper clipping from the day’s newspaper around Wano with a grimace. 

“What’s that, Penguin-ya?” 

“S-Sorry Captain! It’s nothing!” Penguin stuffed the newspaper clipping back into his yukata. 

“Penguin-ya,” Law said in an eerily calm voice. “Is there maybe something else you were going to tell me about?”

“N-No, Captain!” Penguin stammered. 

“Penguin-ya, show me that paper. That’s an order.”

“Please, Captain!” Bepo said with teary eyes. “You don’t want to read it!”

“NOW.”

Penguin looked at the others and winced, before handing the newspaper clipping to Law. Law snatched it from his hands and read the title of the article. 

‘A match made in song! Military official Tatsuo Kittaro to wed up and coming singer Osiren!’

Penguin, Shachi and Bepo watched as Law’s entire body began to shake from rage. 

“We should never have come to this country.” Shachi wept.


	65. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law runs into Zoro. Katya gets more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: None

Law was beginning to lose the will to live. He had just begun to face down Basil Hawkins when a large crate of food, pulled by some kind of large yellow dog with Straw Hat and Roronoa Zoro on board had swept him up. Worse than all of that, the two had beaten up Holdem and now Jack had been notified. 

“RORONOA-YA!” Law said angrily as he saw the green haired man. 

“Oh, hey, Tra-guy.” Zoro turned around casually. 

“You bastard!” Law grabbed the front of Zoro’s robe. 

“What’s your problem, Tra-guy?” Zoro replied. 

“On top of becoming a wanted person, you drew Jack’s attention!” Law yelled in annoyance. “You promised that you weren’t gonna cause trouble!”

“Sorry.” Zoro shrugged. 

“First of all, why are you in Kuri?! You were supposed to be a ronin in the Flower Capital with Katya and the others!”

“Yeah. Geez, I can’t believe she’s gonna marry that guy...”

“So it’s TRUE?!”

“Are you okay over there?” A blue haired woman that Law didn’t recognise asked. 

“No, we’re not!” Law snapped back. 

“I had no choice. I ran into Luffy.” Zoro replied. 

“So Straw Hat-ya is here.” Law sighed. 

“I saw her, by the way.” 

Law’s ears perked up. “When?”

“A few days ago. She seemed well. Pretty pleased with herself, actually. Some guy with high-ranking connections offered to marry her. She’s popular.”

“Hm.” Law turned away and pouted slightly. 

“Oi, Tra-guy.” Zoro leaned against the mountain of food. “You trust her, right?”

“...yes.”

“She knows what’s she’s doing. Besides, I’d be more worried about that Kittaro guy.” Zoro grinned. “Imagine what she’d do if he tried to follow through on the engagement.”

“Who’s engaged?” A young girl piped up. 

“Someone we know.” Zoro replied. “She’s two-timing this guy.” He pointed at Law, who immediately slapped his hand away. 

“Do people have more than one husband in your country?” The girl asked with interest. 

“NO!” Law shouted back, which frightened the girl and she ran back to the other side of the crate. 

Katya-ya, what are you up to...? Law thought as the dog-pulled crate rattled on. 

~

“La la la la la la la la laaaaa~” Katya sang. It was part of her vocal warmups. She would be performing for Orochi in a few short days. She had been innocently inquiring around and Robin would also be there as a geisha. The two would be able to coordinate and get information from the within the palace. 

“Have you heard, Osiren-chan?” One of the other ladies that she shared a boarding house with said. “There are invaders from outside the country! They caused a disturbance in Bakura Town!”

“Oh, how scary!” She responded. “Don’t worry, Omari, I’m sure the officers will arrest them.”

“There was a huge fight! Lots of food was stolen by a group of dangerous men.”

Luffy. Katya thought. He must have arrived. No one else in their alliance would be crazy enough to steal from the officials. 

“Osiren, I heard you had your measurements taken earlier,” the young woman, Omari, said. Her dark hair cascaded down her hair in waves. 

“Yes, it’s for my new performance outfit, especially for the Shogun.”

“I thought it was for the wedding?” Omari said in confusion. 

“What do you mean?”

“The woman said that Kittaro-sama had asked for it to be a wedding outfit too.”

Katya felt her stomach drop. He was planning to MARRY HER AT OROCHI’S BANQUET?!

“Oh, what a surprise!” She said with a forced smile. “I guess he didn’t want to wait!”

“It’s so romantic,” Omari sighed dreamily “that he loves you so much that he would marry you at the Shogun’s banquet the moment after you’ve performed for Orochi-sama himself.”

“SO romantic.” Katya said as she adjusted her hair into place. “I can hardly wait.”

Law, I’m sorry. Katya winced. I think I may have to break cover.


	66. Targets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is blasé about everything. Katya struggles with keeping in her role.

“EHHHH?! Katya’s engaged?!” Luffy exclaimed. “Tra-guy, why didn’t you say you were gonna marry her?!”

The group of Law, Zoro, Luffy and Kiku had reached Oden Castle and met up with Kin’emon and the others. The group that had arrived in Wano with Luffy had joined them moments later. Kin’emon had told them about their travel through time, as well as Oden’s past, and after processing it, Luffy had asked for updates on everyone. 

“I’m not engaged to her!” Law snapped at the Straw Hat Captain. “It’s some guy in the Flower Capital.”

“EHHHH?! You let Katya-chwan be taken away?!” Sanji roared at Law.

“I haven’t missed this.” Zoro grumbled. 

“So who is Katya marrying then?” Brook asked. 

“She won’t be marrying him.” Luffy said. “Unless...oi, Tra-guy.” He turned to Law. 

“What?”

“Did you piss her off?”

“Of course not!”

“Then obviously, Katya won’t actually marry that guy.” Luffy shrugged as if it was obvious. “Katya clearly likes you, Tra-guy, so she’s probably being forced into it, like Sanji!”

Sanji’s eyes looked filled with flames. “I’ll get her back! Katya-chwaaaan!”

“Yeah! We’ll go stop it!” Luffy said determinedly. 

“Shut up!” Nami hit both of them upside the head. “Katya’s smart. She’s probably targeted this guy. Besides, didn’t you read the rest of the article?”

“No.” Nearly everyone around her said bluntly. 

“Typical.” Nami sighed and picked up the paper. “Listen. ‘their love story will sound incredible to most readers as Kittaro the official has even agreed to generously take singer Osiren to the Shogun’s banquet to perform!’.”

“She’s using him!” Shachi gasped in realisation. 

“A pretty bold move. Guess that was why Zorojuro told you that she looked so pleased with herself the other day.” Penguin added. 

Law sighed. “That woman...”

“Her mission, along with Orobi-dono, was to investigate the exact moves Orochi’s forces would make. Both are determined to find information whilst performing for the Shogun.” Kin’emon explained to the others. “Orobi-dono is posing as a geisha, whilst Katya-dono, undercover as Osiren, is singing. It seems she just found a different way to get to the Shogun.”

“Hmm...hey, why does the sky look all dark?”

~

The next day....

“We have so many preparations to do!” 

“Omari-chan, it’s not for several hours.” Katya waved off her companion as they walked through the town. 

“Special report! Special report!” A voice was shouting. 

“Oh?” Omari looked curiously. “There’s something happening.”

The two women headed across to where there was a man handing out flyers. “Everyone!” He announced loudly. “There has been an attack against Kaido-sama!”

“Oh, how terrible!” Omari said, and picked up one of the flyers, handing it to Katya. 

Katya turned over the piece of paper with dread. 

‘Criminal Luffytaro defeated by Kaido-sama’

Katya’s eyes bulged as she saw the drawing of Luffy. She read on as the flyer detailed how he had been defeated and laid waste to a town. 

“Kaido....” she gritted her teeth.

“Osiren-chan, are you okay?” 

“Oh, yes, I’m fine.” Katya smiled at the younger woman. “Let’s finish getting our groceries and accessories, shall we?”

Luffy, Katya thought as the two continued shopping. What have you done? 

Every instinct in Katya’s body wanted to go back to Oden Castle and check on their allies. She wanted to find Law and make sure he was safe. She wanted to help them strategise what to do to get Luffy out of jail. 

“Please, Katya-ya....” Law’s voice echoed in her head. “Promise me that you’ll keep your cover and not blow it. Even if you hear one of us is in danger, you must not intervene.”

She sighed. It was a tough promise to keep, but she’d keep it. Her performance for Orochi wasn’t far away, and only Luffy was mentioned, which implied the others had not been caught or killed at the very least. No, she should continue her mission. 

“These flowers would look beautiful in your hair, Osiren-chan!” Omari brought over a small set of yellow flowers. Katya smiled at her. She was a sweet young woman, if naïve. 

“Thank you very much, Omari-chan!” Katya said happily. It was the most sincere thing she’d said in days. The yellow flowers were the exact shade of the Polar Tang. She slipped the flowers into her hair. It was like a little piece of home. 

Now, she just had to figure out how she was going to get out of this marriage to avoid meeting the same fate; therefore, she had to time it precisely. After she had performed and after she had gained the intel from Orochi, but before Kittaro declared his intention to marry her before the Shogun. This was going to be near impossible. But she thrived on near impossible.


	67. What Is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji causes a stir in the Flower Capital. Katya gives advice to Omari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: None

“These are delicious.” Katya sighed happily. She had heard of a stall in the capital with amazing soba noodles from Omari, so she had gone to investigate. She had ended up being able to skip the queue completely when she recognised who was doing the cooking. 

“Thank you, Osiren-chwaaaaan!” Sanji cooed, and passed his next bowl to Franky, who was also there with Usopp and Robin. 

“It’s lovely to see you Sangoro-san.” Katya smiled at Sanji. “I take it your marriage was cancelled?”

“Yes. I hope yours will be too!” He said cheerily. 

“Ack! You heard, then?” Katya said with a forced smile. 

“Yes.” Sanji replied. 

Katya sighed. That meant Law had heard too. 

“It’s an honour to perform for the Shogun for the sake of the one I love. Wouldn’t you agree, Sangoro-san?” Katya smiled more genuinely this time. Sanji caught her meaning and gave her a smile back. 

“You really love that bastard, don’t you?”

“Yes. If you see him, do tell him not to worry about my performance. You know how he can be.” 

“Osiren-chan!” Another voice called out. Katya turned around to see Omari coming towards her. “Kittaro-sama has arrived for you at the boarding house! The old lady won’t let him come in alone.”

Katya sighed. “I’ll see you all later.”

She left with Omari, taking a portion of Sanji’s special soba dish with her. The walk back to the boarding house thankfully didn’t take a long time. 

“Osiren-chan!” Their matron called. “Kittaro-sama is here!”

“Kittaro-sama!” Katya waved and put on a happy smile. 

“Osiren!~” The man grinned, showing his missing teeth. “It’s time! The Shogun has said that you can perform tonight! We must get ready right now!”

“Now?” Katya said in shock. “But I thought-“

“We have to adjust to the fact that Komurasaki is attending! The procession will be leading through the town soon. We must get you ready!”

“Of course.” Katya nodded. “My outfit, though...”

“Already made. You said you like yellow and black, yes?” Kittaro held up a beautifully made black kimono with yellow highlights. Katya reached out a hand to touch it. 

“It’s beautiful!” She beamed. 

“Made of the finest material for my bride. Now please, we must make haste to the palace.” Kittaro said eagerly. He was dressed in fine clothes also, but they did nothing to hide the fact that he was still middle-aged, missing several teeth, and visibly balding. Worse, he worked as a military advisor to Orochi. The thought of him kissing her and marrying her made Katya feel sick, but she deemed the ruse to be a necessary evil in order to get the information they needed about Orochi. 

“Omari, please help Osiren-chan dress for the occasion! She’s going to be the perfect performer for the Shogun!”

~

Katya’s hair was elegantly decorated and makeup applied to her. She would normally not wear this much makeup, in fact she tended to not bother with it unless she was performing, but she liked the subtle shades that brought out her eyes. The golden yellow flowers in her hair and the ones that decorated her kimono were some of the most beautiful things she’d ever worn. 

“Osiren-chan, you look dazzling!” Omari said happily. “I’m sure you will be amazing. And congratulations again. I wish I was marrying someone as esteemed as Kittaro-sama. Although...”

“Hm? What is it, Omari-chan?”

“Can I ask...what’s it like to be in love?”

Katya was surprised at the question, and smiled warmly at the young woman. “It’s like...a burning sun inside your heart. Like your whole body glows when you’re in their presence....and you trust them. That’s the most important thing.”

“Huh?”

“You trust them with your life, and you trust them with your heart. You know that there is nothing that you wouldn’t do if it means they smile.”

“Wow....” Omari said in awe

“Omari-chan, you must never settle for less.” Katya put her hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Find someone who treats you like the queen you are.”

Katya smiled and took a deep breath before facing the door. It was time.


	68. The Shogun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya sings for Orochi, but panics when her and Robin’s plan goes awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Katya’s foul mouth, mild threat

“Where are the women?!” A loud voice demanded as Katya waited by the door with Robin. She had encountered the Straw Hat Pirate with the other geishas as she entered the building. They had given each other a nod and had lined up ready for Orochi. 

“Oh, pretty ones!” The large man leered at the group as the sliding doors opened. 

“A-Are they good enough?” One of the attendants asked shakily. “We also brought the singer Osiren as you requested, Orochi-sama.”

“Ah, good! Bring them inside. Let’s have a banquet! Drink! Dance! Sing! Don’t hold back!” The man roared. 

Katya observed Orochi with interest. His purple hair was spiky but his top knot looked fluffy, and he had a moustache even crazier than the one from Dracule Mihawk’s wanted poster. He looked like a typical rich drunkard, but Katya was cautious. The man wouldn’t be Shogun if he wasn’t powerful. 

Robin began dancing with the other geisha. Komurasaki entered and soon the party was in full swing. After a few minutes, Katya was lead over to Orochi by Kittaro, who was also present. 

“Ohhh, is this the one you’ve been talking about so much, Kittaro?” The man laughed. “Mm, she’s a pretty one. What’s your name?”

Katya blushed. “Osiren, my Lord. It’s an honour to meet you.”

“I hear you have quite the beautiful voice. Sing for me, will you?”

“I’m not worthy of such an honour,” Katya hid her face behind her sleeve slightly. 

“Sing, sing! I want to hear the voice that has this bastard so captivated!” Orochi laughed and settled with Komurasaki. Katya caught Robin’s eye briefly and nodded. Katya would distract the room whilst Robin snuck out. 

“As it pleases you so, my Lord. What kind of song would you like?”

“Anything, anything.”

Katya bowed and headed to the small area that would be for performance. She took the sheet music from her robes and passed them over to the musicians, who began to play.

“Oooh, nobody does it better..makes me feel sad for the rest...” Katya sang gently. “Nobody does it half as good as you...baby you’re the best~”

“Ohoho, she’s good!” Orochi exclaimed. 

“I wasn’t looking, but somehow you found me...I tried to hide from your love light...” Katya danced gently. “But like heaven above me...the man that loved me..is keeping all my feelings safe tonight...” 

Robin shut the sliding doors silently. Katya smiled to herself. The plan was in motion. 

~

“What a great song!” Orochi cried out as Katya finished with a bow. “I see why you like her, Kittaro.”

“I want to marry her, Orochi-sama!” Kittaro said loudly. 

“Hm? Oh, sure. You’re one of my men. You can do as you please! Marry her right here right now if you want.”

“R-Really? Thank you so much, Orochi-sama! Osiren-chan, did you hear that?” 

Katya wanted to scream. “You want to marry me....right now?”

“Yes, yes! It’s the perfect time! We’re having a party anyway. It would be another reason to celebrate!”

I want the ground to swallow me up, Katya prayed internally. 

“M-May I have a few moments on the balcony, my Lords? To prepare myself. This is all quite overwhelming.”

“Of course, of course. We have Komurasaki about to perform now, so take a few minutes. Then we can be married!” Kittaro said with a perverted smile. 

Katya bowed and walked to the balcony. The moment the sliding doors were behind her, she whispered a single word. 

“Calm.” The familiar feeling took over and Katya sighed before screaming. “FUCK!” She hyperventilated for a few seconds. I’ll have to blow my cover. I think Law will forgive me if it’s to stop me being married to someone associated with Kaido, she thought in resignation. But right now, she could join Robin. She snuck along the balcony and heard a noise coming from a room nearby. 

“You shouldn’t have done anything suspicious whilst ninja were here.” A man was saying. 

“Shit!” Katya cursed and hid as she saw several men standing by the door to a room. 

Robin had been discovered. Katya stayed in the shadows and listened carefully. 

“Oh, you’re a troublesome geisha.” An older man was saying. “I’ll give you a chance to explain, but you only get one. Who are you and what were you doing in here? If you speak true, I’ll kill you at once, so you won’t suffer. Otherwise, you’ll be subjected to merciless torture.”

“My name is Ushimitsu Kozo. I came here to see how money flows in the Flower Capital.” Robin said calmly. 

Katya didn’t hear the response but she heard the noises as Robin tried to escape. Shit! This was bad. She started forward when a hand grabbed her. 

“Robin?” She mouthed in shock. Robin nodded and Katya extended her powers to her. 

“What’s going on?” 

“They found me.” Robin pulled out her miniature transponder snail and prepared to communicate. “There are 11 ninja in the castle. They caught me looking through the files.”

“We have another problem too.” Katya grimaced. “I’m expected to get married in front of the shogun in five minutes.”

“.....” Robin looked even more shocked. 

“Yeah, we need to get out of here.” Katya concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Am trying not to release anything further than what the anime is covering so chapters may take a while


	69. Cut Up Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya and Robin face the Shogun. Komurasaki’s aide causes trouble for the banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: abuse, coercing into marriage, violence (if you’ve had an abusive partner ever then this could be very triggering for you!), death

Robin and Katya ran through the balconies of the castle until Robin tripped over a guy who was incredibly drunk and accidentally left behind a mask. Robin grabbed the mask. 

“We’ll go back in with that guy. Blend in.” Katya said. 

“Good idea.” Robin agreed and the two went inside. 

“Oh, Orobi the new girl! Where have you been?!”

“She’s been with me, Orochi-sama.” Katya bowed. “I was a little nervous about the prospect of marrying in front of you.”

“Come closer, come closer.” Orochi said and pulled the two women closer to him. Kittaro smiled with his gap toothed mouth and Katya felt nauseous. 

“I’m so grateful.” Robin was saying when Katya finally began to come back to reality. Robin was seated next to Orochi and whispering to him. 

‘Good job, Robin!’ Katya thought to herself with a grin. She sat down next to the two of them as Orochi talked incessantly about the arrangements for the Fire Festival. She was getting information out of the Shogun so quickly. 

“Osiren-chan, are you ready?” Kittaro said and caught the sleeve of Katya’s kimono. 

“Y-Yes, Kittaro-sama.”

“Let’s celebrate!” The man drank another cup of sake and drunkenly pulled her close to him. 

“K-Kittaro-sama!” Katya feigned fear, although with the prospect of marrying the man looming, the fear was becoming more real by the second. “Please don’t pull me so!”

“You’re my woman. Do as I say.” Kittaro’s face was flushed with alcohol and he pulled her into his lap, grabbing a hold of her rear. 

“Stop, please, Kittaro-sama!” She cried. Only a few were paying attention as Orochi began ranting angrily about the Nine Scabbards. 

“I’ve waited long enough, Osiren-CHAN. You are to marry me tonight!” Kittaro said angrily and moved to hit Katya across the face. His hand moved towards her but she dodged it quickly. The man fell face down onto the floor.

“You-“ Kittaro growled, looking up at Katya. The woman had a dark expression on her face. 

“I told you to stop.” Katya said coldly and kicked him in the stomach swiftly. She turned around and was about to head towards the balcony when a loud laugh pierced through the air. 

“WHO IS IT?! WHO LAUGHED AT ME?!” Orochi roared. 

Katya looked on in shock as a young girl with pink hair, whom she presumed had arrived with Komurasaki, laughed loudly. “I can’t stop, I’m sorry!”

“Otoko-chan!” Robin gasped. 

The young girl continued to laugh uncontrollably and Orochi raced towards the woman. 

“Don’t do it!” A female voice carried across the room. Komurasaki stood and the entire room held its breath. All eyes were focused on the Shogun and the oiran except for one pair. 

Tatsuo Kittaro, military official of Wano, glared daggers at the woman who had just kicked him. 

~

“Please! Orochi-sama!” Women around the banquet cried as the Shogun transformed into a huge multi-headed snake-like dragon. 

“Orobi, let’s get her out of here.” Katya said as Orochi’s heads began sneaking around the room and eating various officials. 

“Agreed.” Robin said and the two women began to make their way to the frightened Otoko. 

“Rude bitch, come back here!” Kittaro said through gritted teeth as he went towards the two women in the chaos. He reached forward and grabbed Katya’s hair, yanking her back. 

“Osiren!”

“GO!” She shouted and Robin nodded, running towards Otoko. 

“You bitch, I was going to give you everything! How dare you humiliate me!” Kittaro shouted angrily at her. His balding head was glistening with sweat. 

“Let go of me!” Katya spat and the man pulled back harder on her hair, causing the Heart Pirate to cry out in pain. Her long hair tumbled out of its hairstyle, sculpted flowers and decorative pins clattering to the floor. 

“You’re not leaving!” Kittaro said furiously. 

“It would never have worked out anyway!” Katya grit her teeth and felt for the item strapped to her thigh. “Do you wanna know why?”

“Why?” The man pulled against her hair violently again. 

“Because,” Katya pulled her knife from its holster and swiped upwards. Blood spurted from Kittaro’s hand and he cried out in pain. Chocolate brown locks that had been in his grip also fell down, and Katya could feel that she had lost at least four inches of hair from her left side. She had grown it out during her time in Amazon Lily. Now half of it had been cut to barely even shoulder length. 

“I have a boyfriend already.” Katya said sharply to the bleeding man. “And he’s much hotter than you.” She kicked her foot towards the man’s chest and he went flying backwards....and straight into the jaws of one of Orochi’s heads, which bit down harshly on the screaming man. Blood flew everywhere. 

“Osiren!” Robin called from behind her, holding Otoko in her arms. Katya wiped her knife on a piece of fabric that had come off the now decapitated Kittaro’s sleeve and followed her. 

“Let’s get out of here!” Katya affirmed to the woman and the two fled, Otoko in the arms of Robin, into the night.


	70. The Bathhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya, Nami and Robin escape from the palace. Girl talk is finally had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: violence, mentions of sex

If it hadn’t been for Brook and his quick thinking, the two women and Otoko would never have made it out of the palace alive. Brook’s soul leaving his body was something that Katya had only seen once, but she had nearly peed herself in fear when Brook had come out into the open. Nami and a lady that Katya didn’t recognise came out of hiding and the group all watched as the yakuza boss Kyoshiro cut down Komurasaki. 

It was odd. Katya noticed as she ran past the woman. The blood....it didn’t look right. She had spent a lot of time learning medical know-how from Law, and something didn’t sit right about the blood, nor the distribution of it. 

She didn’t have much time to dwell on it before the women were running for their lives from Orochi. Thanks to Nami electrocuting what appeared to be the entirety of the palace, the women and Otoko managed to escape on an odd looking kite that the older woman, whom Nami introduced as Shinobu, produced. 

The group managed to get away safely and Katya let out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh thank god.” She practically collapsed with exhaustion as they touched down in a safe area to meet up with Kanjuro. She had used her Devil Fruit to make them silent the whole way from the palace and it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep next to the fire. 

When she awoke, Shinobu, Robin and Nami were discussing going to a bathhouse to lay low and relax for a while. 

“A bathhouse?” Katya said tiredly. “Why?”

“It’s cold here, and we’ve all spent the last few weeks doing a lot of things that were stressful!” Nami said wearily. 

“Onami has a point.” Shinobu agreed. “Besides, Osiren, your hair.”

Katya lifted up a hand and felt both sides of her hair. Most of her brown hair fell down to her mid back, but there was a section cut to just above her shoulder to her left. It made for a very lopsided look. 

“I spent so long growing it.” The Heart Pirate sighed. “But I guess I don’t have a choice. Shinobu-chan, are there women who can do hairdressing in the bathhouses?”

“Yes, but I can do it.” The older woman said with a shrug. “I’ve cut my own for years, as well as many of my fellow kunoichi.”

Katya handed her her knife. “Just...make it even, please.”

“This is a quality type of knife!” Shinobu said with surprise. 

“Thank you. I got it from the warriors of Amazon Lily. It is also known as the isle of women.”

“I didn’t know there was such a place!” The woman said as she began to cut the locks off of Katya’s hair. Katya clenched her fists as she saw the hair tumble down to the ground. 

“Losing so much of one’s hair is difficult when it is unexpected.” Shinobu said reassuringly as she eventually handed back Katya’s knife to her. 

“Thank you.” She smiled, before feeling the strands of her hair. It was around the same length that it had been when she first met Law again on Sabaody.

“Nami, have you seen Law and the others?” She finally asked the orange haired woman next to her. 

“Yes.” Nami nodded. “He was in a bit of a rage, though.”

Katya winced. “He heard about the wedding?”

“Yeah. Although I had to explain to everyone that you were clearly doing it to get an invite to the Shogun’s banquet.”

“I expect Law will be mad anyway. He didn’t get to kill the sleazebag himself.” Katya grimaced at the thought of how Orochi had essentially eaten the man’s head. 

“You two have a weird relationship!” Nami snapped at her. 

~

Katya and Robin soaked their feet in the water of the bathhouse as Nami and Shinobu enjoyed the heat. 

“Sometimes I really wish I hadn’t eaten a Devil Fruit.” Katya sighed. 

“Magic users like us often don’t soak in the water.” Shinobu explained to Nami. “But we’re safe here.”

“Nowhere is safe in this country.” Katya muttered, looking up at the leering men. A communal bathhouse was not how she pictured relaxing. 

“I should charge them.” Nami said, glaring at the group of men staring. 

“Aren’t you familiar with a mixed bath like this?” Shinobu asked. 

“Nope.” Katya said bluntly. “There is only one other person I’ll share a bath with that isn’t female.”

“Yes, yes, we get it, you get to bang Tra-guy.” Nami rolled her eyes. Robin laughed lightly. 

“That reminds me, Osiren-chan, you promised me some girl talk.” Robin smirked. 

“Nooooo way!” Katya blushed. 

“Your man?” Shinobu said with interest. “Does he please you?”

“Well, yes.” Katya said with a shrug. 

“Does he respect you?” 

“Of course!”

“Then he’s a man to keep around. They are a rare kind.” Shinobu smiled at her. 

“They are a cute couple.” Robin smiled knowingly. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have been so worried about this girl talk, after all.” Katya laughed a little. 

“I have another question.” Shinobu said and sat next to Katya on the side of the baths. “An important one.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Is he well-endowed?” 

“I AM NOT ANSWERING THAT!” 

“You haven’t measured it?”

The sounds of protest and laughing could be heard from even outside the bathhouse as Katya attempted to tackle the kunoichi into the water.


	71. Update!

I have begun rewriting this fic - please go to my profile to find the new version! There won’t be many big changes, just me making more of an effort with the writing lol. Thank you for all the support on this fic so far!


End file.
